


Poisoned Blood

by The_Plauge_Dragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Percy Jackson, But like always, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Gabe is in Tatarus, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, I have Sally Jackson marrying a Drakon, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zeus gets cucked, Zeus is an asshole, and he deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 74,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't just a demigod.  Through a series of events, he has been bound by blood to a powerful monster...(Title subject to potential change)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Artemis/Percy Jackson, Hera/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Arachne, Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson/multi, Sally Jackson/Lydian Drakon
Comments: 251
Kudos: 907





	1. Chapter 1

It’s hard being a Half-blood. It brings monsters down on you. It causes your brain to be fucked in various ways. Sure, you get cool powers, but then you have to deal with the fact that your ‘missing parent’ is a literal deity. That’s fun. Of course, having even weirder heritage also causes additional stress. Let’s go back a bit… to my first year of High school, to be exact.

*****

*****

Percy Jackson sighed in annoyance and foreboding as he got off the bus to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan. He was going on a field trip with the boarding school he was at- Yancy Academy. It was a high school for the troubled offspring of influential children. Why they accepted him was beyond his ability to understand. Of course, they knew of his… history regarding accidents that occurred on the trip, so the principal had threatened in-school suspension if anything out of the ordinary happened. Of course, that had terrified Percy, just like any other student, especially with one with his track record. He was brought out of his musings on his threatened punishment, when his friend, a guy named Grover Underwood, tapped him on the back. “Percy? You’re holding up the group,” he stated.

Percy looked around, and sure enough, he was. It was to be expected. He was rather intimidating. For some reason, people would just get a deer-in-headlights look when he glared at them directly. He moved aside, and the rest of the class went ahead, as Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher, continued his lecture on the Ancient Greeks. Percy was actually alright in that subject. His step-father was rather into Ancient Greece for some reason. He shook the thought out of his head when he heard Nancy Bobofit, one of the girls (who had one hell of a case of kleptomania) muttering something. “Like we’re going to use this in real life. It’s not like a question on our job interviews is going to be ‘Please explain why Kronos ate his kids’ right?” she mocked. Percy spun around and glared at her, full force. Nancy immediately shrank away from him.

The Latin teacher cleared his throat. “Mr. Jackson? Would you like to answer Miss Bobofit’s excellent question?” he inquired.

Percy looked around, confused. What did his teacher mean by that? “Sir?” he asked.

“Would you like to explain how knowledge of Greek Mythology will serve you well in life?” the wheelchair-bound teacher inquired.

Percy racked his brains. He knew that Mr. Brunner, for some reason, expected him to actually do well in his class. He didn’t understand why this teacher, of all of the teachers, thought so highly of him. He knew for a fact that the teachers had betting pools on which test he scored the lowest on. It wasn’t that he was stupid- far from it, in fact. It was just that with his dyslexia and ADHD combined made studying damn near impossible! “I… I don’t know, sir…” he admitted, hanging his head.

“A pity. Very well.” With that, the teacher continued his lecture for another half an hour, before calling for lunch. As Percy left, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Mr. Jackson?” It was Mr. Brunner. 

“Yes, sir?” Percy politely asked. Out of all the teachers, Mr. Brunner was one of the only ones he respected. All the others thought he wasn’t trying, or in Mrs. Dodds’ case, actively loathed him.

“You never answered my question. I was hoping you’d know the answer,” he softly explained, his stare seeming a thousand years old. Percy just stared back, although his stare was in confusion. “What you will learn from me, Percy Jackson, is far more vital then all of the rest of your studies combined. They may very well save your life,” he explained, voice as serious as the grave.

“I- I’ll try harder, sir…” Percy stammered. Mr. Brunner gave a soft smile.

“I do hope so, Mr. Jackson. I do hope so.”

*****

Percy decided to sit next to Grover, as was the norm for him. While he was intimidating, Grover, for lack of a better term, was not. From what Percy could tell, he had been held back several times. He wasn’t the only ninth grader with acne and facial hair, but his hair had obviously had more time to grow . He cried when he got frustrated, and was crippled. Seriously. He literally had a note that excused him from PE for LIFE! Of course, this made him a target for bullies of all sorts. Thankfully, that had changed. In spite of Percy having ADHD and dyslexia, he wasn’t a target. It was his eyes. With a glare, he could (and has) made bullies wet themselves in terror. And right now, he was giving that glare to Nancy, who had been walking towards his friend with a cruel look on her face. She paled, and went in another direction.

“Did you get detention?” Grover inquired.

Percy shook his head. “From Mr. Brunner? No way. It’s not his style to give detention for not knowing stuff,” he responded. “He… expected me to have an answer to Nancy’s question. I… I didn’t know. I don’t know why he seems to think Greek Mythology is so darn important!” Percy sighed, slumping. “I try so hard in his class, you know? It’s nice to have a teacher who’s patient, caring, and doesn't take part in the betting pool- or at least, hasn’t tried to bribe me to intentionally do as terrible as possible,” he grumbled. Grover let out a weak chuckle at that.

“Y-yeah.. I wonder why…” he stammered, going back to his meal. 

Percy looked at the cabs near where they were eating lunch. He was homesick. He missed his mom and stepdad. He wondered what they were doing at the moment. “I hope you’re proud of me, Dad,” he said wistfully. Suddenly, Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Mrs. Dodds, smiling down on him, like he’d just said something that she was waiting for. Grover’s eyes widened, and Percy saw him limp towards Mr. Brunner.

“Inside. NOW,” she ordered, leaving no room for argument. She pulled him into the Museum forcefully. As she was, Percy’s mind raced at what he could’ve done wrong. Was it the candy stash he had? The principal had given him a pass after he had nearly bought him out for his son’s birthday party. He knew it wasn’t because he had listened to an audiobook of Tom Sawyer for his book report. It had been one of the few Bs he’d gotten in his school year! The thoughts were broken when she threw him in front of her- literally. He was thrown back several yards.

“I’ve been waiting for your confession!” she cackled at him.

“W-what are you talking about!?” Percy stammered in shock. 

“You admitted your crime! And now, I get to punish you for it!” With that, the math teacher _shifted_ . Her eyes began to glow. Her jacket turned into a pair of bat-like wings. Her manicured nails turned into talons that looked more than capable of tearing him in half. “DIE!” she shrieked, lunging at him. Percy yelped in shock, and dodged. One of the talons managed to catch on his arm, slicing a cut into it. The… _thing_ … shrieked as its talon hissed and bubbled, as if it had been submerged in acid. “WHAT IS THIS?!” she howled.

And then, as if Percy wasn’t freaking out enough, he saw Mr. Brunner wheel himself in. “What ho, Percy!” he called, flinging something at him. Percy caught it in his left hand, and found himself holding one of the bronze swords Mr. Brunner had in his collection. 

“DIE!” Mrs. Dodds howled. Percy did the only thing he could think of: He swung the sword. It passed clean through her, leaving no trace. Instead, she just went rigid, and poofed into ashes. These ashes then scattered, leaving Percy alone, holding a sword. To his shock, he saw the sword shift into a pen again. Dazed, he stumbled out to the group. Mr. Brunner looked like he hadn’t moved at all.

“Ahh, Mr. Jackson. Next time, please remember to bring your own writing equipment. I’m the only chaperone here, so-”

Percy cut him off. “What about Mrs. Dodds?” he inquired. His Latin teacher looked confused.

“Who?” he asked.

“The math teacher? She just led me into the museum?”

“Percy? There’s never been a math teacher, or any other teacher, with that name. Are you feeling alright?”

*****

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Hades roared at Alecto in fury. “I gave you the order to PROTECT him, not kill him!” he shouted.

“M-master… he a-asked his father if he was proud of him… surely-”

Hades facepalmed. “He. Has. A. Stepfather,” he growled, grinding his teeth. “Perseus does NOT know who his biological parent is, fool! I am going to catch SO much flak for this…” he grumbled. “You are not to seek vengeance. Your sisters are not to seek vengeance. You are to hold no ill will towards him,” he ordered. The Lord of the Dead then went to a fountain for Iris-messaging. “Show me Poseidon,” he grumbled, tossing in a drachma. The image cleared, showing the brother he respected. “Greeting, brother,” he said, annoyance on his face.

“Ah! Hades! What seems to be causing you trouble today?” his laid-back brother inquired. “How is my son? You told me you sent Alecto to guard him, correct?”

“About that… apparently Alecto decided to go rogue,” he grumbled. “She attacked him after he asked if ‘his dad was proud of him’, thinking he stole the bolt, and my helm.” Hades held up a hand. “I’ve already disciplined her, so please don’t make my work harder than it is,” he groaned. Posedeon’s face went from furious to grumpy. 

“I will trust you on this, brother. If you need me, I’ll be on Olympus… Zeus is holding another emergency meeting…” With that, he brought his hand through the mist, severing the connection. Hades sighed, and walked to his bedroom in his palace. There, he had a calendar, counting off the days until the Autumn Equinox, when he could spend more time with his lovely wife… 

*****

The last part of the semester just got worse for Percy. Sure, Mrs. Dodds was gone, but everyone seemed to think she had never existed. It freaked him out. Everyone seemed to think that her teaching assistant, a nice lady by the name of Mrs. Kerr, had been the math teacher this whole time. Now, Percy had nothing against her. She had always been supportive, caring, and patient. She was a better math teacher in every sense of the word… but Mrs. Dodds was the math teacher. She had been the math teacher, despite almost everyone seeming to forget that she ever existed. He referenced her a few times to random people, thinking they were playing a prank on him, but they always looked confused… except for Grover. He’d hesitate, and ask Percy who he was talking about. That, and that alone, made him realize something was up.

*****

With Mrs. Kerr as the new math teacher, Percy’s grades there improved. His dyslexia didn’t stop him from reading math equations, which was nice. However, his grades slipped even further in the rest of his classes. Finally, when his English teacher snapped at him for not trying in his class, Percy locked eyes with him and told him that maybe he would if he knew that the betting pool was shut down. That was the final straw. The principal called his mother and told her that he wouldn’t be accepted back next year. Another school, another expulsion. At least he could try to do well for his Latin and Math finals…

*****

Percy growled in frustration at his Latin book. His stupid dyslexia was making the letters utterly incomprehensible. It took everything he had to not chuck it across the room. He knew he would utterly mess up the spelling no matter what, but at least he could try for his teacher! Sighing, he got off of his bed, and went to Mr. Brunner’s classroom. He could at least ask for help, or explain why he was going to bomb the final. He grabbed the mythology book as well. As he approached the classroom, he saw that there was light in there, and two figures. Curious, he moved towards the door.

“...Worried about Percy, sir,” one of the voices said. Percy stopped short. That was Grover! “We can’t leave him alone this summer! There was a Kindly one in the school! We know it, so _they_ must know it-”

“Grover, the boy isn’t ready for that. He needs to mature more before he can step into this,”

“But the summer solstice deadline-”

“Will be completed without him. Let him enjoy life and his innocence,” Mr. Brunner explained.

“Sir, with all due respect, he _saw_ her, and… there’s something off about him-” 

Percy dropped the mythology book. The loud noise it made caused the two to stop. Percy quickly picked up the book and sprinted away from the door. As he reached his dorm, he heard the clip-clopping of a horse- following him.

“...Nothing. My nerves have been on end since the winter Solstice,” Mr. Brunner stated.

“Same here, sir,” Grover agreed.

“Now then, you need to go to sleep. You have a lot of exams tomorrow,” the teacher instructed.

“Don’t remind me,” Grover sighed.

*****

Percy was still on edge during Finals. He knew he did all right in math, but everything else… no dice. As he walked from the Latin classroom, head swimming with the numerous Greek and Roman names he misspelled, Mr. Brunner put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry you’re getting expelled, Percy. I do hope we can meet again,” he said softly. Percy nodded at that, wondering if his teacher knew of his eavesdropping.

*****

Percy hadn't really bothered saying goodbye to any of his fellow classmates. They were all rich kids, who would most likely be going on expensive vacations. The one person he really dreaded saying goodbye to, however, was Grover. He knew he should mention eavesdropping, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. As it turned out, however, they were on the same bus heading back to Manhattan. Grover spent the entire time glancing nervously at the passengers, and constantly sniffing for some reason. Finally, Percy couldn’t take it anymore. “Looking for Kindly Ones?” he deadpanned. THAT caught Grover’s attention.

“W-what do you mean?” he stammered.

“Well… I was going to ask for Mr. Brunner’s help with the final the night before… and I sorta started eavesdropping…” He admitted.

“How much did you hear?” Grover immediately asked.

“Not much, honestly. What’s happening on the summer Solstice?” Percy inquired. Before his friend could open his mouth, Percy added, “And by the way, you’re a really, really bad liar, so don’t bullshit me on Mrs. Dodds. I know what I saw,” he growled. Grover gulped.

“Well… the truth is… I’m supposed to p-protect you…” he stammered. Percy just gave him a look. Protect him? Hadn’t he been the one making sure Grover wasn’t bullied? 

“What… exactly… are you protecting me from?” Percy inquired. And then, there was a bang from the front, followed by cursing from the driver. Smoke started to pour out of the engine. The driver, with another curse, limped the bus to the side of the highway, before telling everyone to get off. Percy pulled out his phone. “Hey Dad. Yeah, I’m on my way home. The bus broke down. Yeah, Grover and I are on it, and that’s where we are. Do you think you could come pick us up? You will? Thanks, and yes, Dad, I love you.” With that, Percy hung up.

As Percy stood in the heat, he noticed something. Across from the highway, there was a fruit stand. The stuff over there looked delicious, but there weren’t any customers. The only people there were three old ladies, sitting in the shade of a maple tree. They were knitting socks. Now, these weren’t ordinary socks. They were gigantic- easily the size of sweaters, but they were socks. They looked up as one to him. One of them temporarily paused to reach for something. Percy went from confused to embarrassed when, without taking her eyes off of him, she held up a box of condoms. “Uuuuuhhhhh…” Percy got out, watching them. For some reason, he couldn’t stop. And then Grover came over. For a moment he was confused, before all the color drained out of his face.

“Percy… let’s get back on the bus,” he suggested. Percy ignored him, eyes still locked on the three. One of them held up a piece of string. It was electric-blue, and connected to a spool the size of a globe. She then pulled out a pair of scissors. They were silver and gold, and looked very ornamental. She pointed at the string, and snipped it. Percy heard the snip from where he was. At the snipping sound, Grover gasped. “Oh no oh no oh no…” he stammered.

“Dude, they’re just knitting,” Percy said, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Were they looking at you?” he suddenly asked.

“Directly. They wouldn’t take their eyes off of me. Is that bad?”

“Very.”

Percy just got even more confused. “It’s just string, Grover,” he deadpanned.

Grover looked at him like he was debating what type of flowers to bring to Percy’s funeral. “I wish that was the case, Percy,” he sighed, before perking up.

And then, an old car came up, and pulled over by the bus. A man stepped out of the car. He looked to be around 35, with an obvious Turkish appearance. He was a bit tall, being 6’4. “Percy!” he called, walking over to him. 

Percy responded by giving him a hug. “Hey, Dad,” he said.

The man embraced his step-son, before turning to Grover. “Do you need a ride as well?” he inquired, smiling.

Grover had been nervous when he smelled a monster. Now, monsters, like demigods, have a scent different from humans. The more powerful the monster, the deeper the scent. What had worried Grover was that Percy, while obviously a powerful demigod, had the scent of a monster on him from somewhere. He had told Chiron, of course, but they couldn’t place it. And now, here was the source. The smell of monster rolled off of him in literal waves, nearly causing him to pass out. The man’s smile suddenly became a lot more sinister in his mind. “N-no thanks…” he stammered. Percy shrugged, and loaded himself in the car. The man then walked over to Grover.

“Now then…” he said, smiling evilly. “I do hope you make it home safely,” For a fraction of a second, his eyes became slitted, his skin turned scaly, and his teeth sharpened, before he turned, and walked back to the car. The car started, and they drove away. Grover let out a nervous “Blaa-ha-ha” before hurriedly running to the nearest car wash. Chiron had to be told immediately!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is coming out really quickly, just so you all know that it isn't going to just be one-and-done :D

Now, a word about my Step-Dad before you all jump to conclusions. He wasn’t the first. You see, when I was four, my mother married this guy named Gabe Ugliano, who was nice for the first thirty seconds before revealing himself to be the king of douchebags. He would make a mess, say mean things to my mom, and hit both of us. And yet, she stayed. Well, until I was seven. One day, Gabe came in, grabbed me, and drove off without a note. The next few days were a hazy blur for me. The first thing I remember after being shoved into the car was a Turkish man beating the tar out of Gabe. The next memory after that was waking up in a hospital. Apparently I had been drugged, and Gabe had kidnapped me a week ago. He was in custody, and later admitted that he had been paid to deliver me to… someone. He said that they were known only as ‘Greased Lightning’. As it turns out, there was an entire smuggling ring dedicated to kidnapping people for this ‘Greased Lightning’ person- there was no rhyme or reason as far as I could tell at the moment. The Turkish man was named Izzet, and had single-handedly saved me. Mom didn’t trust him at first, which was beyond my ability to comprehend. We hit it off well enough, and Mom eventually warmed up to him. They married about a year after he rescued me. We’ve been a happy family ever since. Although, it appeared that our lightning rod got quite a bit of a workout ever since we met him…  
  


*****  
*****   
  
Percy plopped his suitcase on his bed. His Stepdad had made sure to keep his room clean for him. It was a nice touch on his part. As he unpacked, he wondered why Grover was so nervous about those three old ladies. They seemed nice enough. He was also perplexed about why he had looked so horrified about his Stepdad. He shook those unpleasant thoughts out of his head. “Percy?” And in came his mother. She had obviously finished her semester at college. She swept into the room and embraced him in a hug. Percy returned the hug. “You’ve grown since Christmas!” she declared happily. In her hands she had a large bag of candy from Sweet On America, a candy store she used to work at. The owner had thought of her as the perfect employee, so she got reduced prices, even after she had stopped working there. She kept hugging him closely, asking about how his school year went. She didn’t talk about the expulsion, and she wasn’t upset or angry at him. Percy was really happy about that.

He tried to be upbeat about Yancy. He had almost made it the entire year, this time. And his grades had picked up, as well! He even had a B- in math! However, his mother saw through some of it. “Honey? Did something scare you?” she inquired. Percy felt bad about what he did next: He lied. He told her there was nothing wrong. She obviously figured something was being hidden from her, but she didn’t press. She then smiled sweetly. “Hey, guess what? We’re going to the beach!” she declared.

“Montauk?” Percy gasped in joy.

“Three nights, same cabin,” his mother confirmed.

“When are we leaving?”

“As soon as I get changed.”

“And Dad?”

“He’s opted out. He said we should get to spend some time together,” she explained. However, she held up her phone. “He did promise me to call him if anything came up,” she joked, before getting up to change.

*****

It was an hour before she was ready. Before they left, Izzet had shown up to give them both a hug. “Sally… if… anything happens up there… feel free to give me a call… I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he said, looking into her eyes. She nodded, before kissing him on the lips.

“Of course, Honey. If we’re in trouble, I’ll let you know,” she softly said to her husband. Percy finished putting his bags in his mother’s car. He waved at his Stepfather, and they left.

Izzet watched his wife and son leave, before clenching his fists. “That damn Satyr…” he growled. He didn’t want his son getting involved in the god’s schemes! And now, if his… brethren caught wind of him being alive… he shook the thought out of his head. His scent covered Percy up like nothing else… especially after that night, when he had truly made Percy of his blood…

*****

Percy absolutely loved the cabin. It was out on the very end of Long Island, on the South Shore. It was half sunken into the dunes, filled with sand and spiders, and most of the time, the water was too cold to swim in. It was here that his mother met his father. Just being near it made her seem to lose years of worry and stress. The two of them just spent time together, eating blue food. That night, they ate hotdogs and s’mores. Percy went to his room in the cabin, and noticed a spider. Ever since Percy was little, he had always liked spiders for some reason. When he was alone, he’d talk to them, and pretend that they could understand him. “So, do you think I should tell Mom about everything?” he asked one of them. It looked up at him, its 8 beady eyes staring at him. “I feel bad for lying to her, but I don’t want her to worry,” he admitted. Being a spider, it didn’t react. “I know it’s wrong, but I don’t want to make her afraid for my sake. If I told her about Mrs. Dobbs she’d probably throw her hands in the air and homeschool me. She needs to be able to finish her degree.” The spider was still silent. “Well, goodnight,” he said, getting ready for bed.

That night, he dreamed. It was rather vivid. There was a beautiful white stallion and a golden eagle fighting to the death. The ground shook, and a dark voice laughed, goading them to fight more. Percy tried to run towards them, to stop them from fighting, but he couldn’t move fast enough. Finally, the horse looked right into his eyes as the eagle swooped down for the kill. “NO!” Percy screamed. At this, Percy awoke with a start. 

It sounded like there was a hurricane outside, despite it not being hurricane season. His mother was with him. “Hurricane,” she explained. However, Percy heard something closer, sounding like a bellow. And then there was a pounding on the door. It was incredibly frantic and desperate. Percy’s mother sprinted to the door and threw it open. It was Grover. However, he was different.

“I was searching all night! What were you THINKING?!” he shouted. Percy’s mother looked at him in absolute horror, although it was more about why he was here then the fact he was here.

“Percy? What haven’t you told me?” she asked. He was still in shock. His shock deepened when Grover cursed in Ancient Greek, and he was able to understand it. 

“PERCY! TELL ME!” Sally shouted in a tone she hadn’t used in her life. Percy immediately summarized Mrs. Dodds and the old ladies, and Sally’s face kept getting paler and paler. “PHONE!” she ordered. Percy tossed it to her, and she immediately called her husband. “Come on, come on,” she said to herself. As it was ringing, she pointed to Grover and Percy. “Get in the car!” They proceeded to do so. Percy, however, was still in shock at what he was seeing. Grover didn’t have legs. Well, he had them, but they weren’t human legs. They were goat legs, ending in cloven hooves.

*****

Izzet was watching the storm roll in from the apartment. He was worried about Sally and Percy. ‘They’re fine, right?’ he asked himself. Just then, his phone rang in Sally’s ringtone. He hurriedly brought it to his face. “Sally?!” he cried out.

_“They’re after us!”_ she screamed in fear, before the phone line went dead. The phone dropped from his hands. They found his son. Immediately Izzet raced for the fire exit, and jumped. Midair, his body began to change. Scales replaced human flesh. A tail burst out behind him. His eyes became slitted. He was now on all fours. He then grew exponentially, until he was 200 feet long, and as thick as a school bus. ‘I’m coming, Percy!’ the Lydian Drakon screamed mentally, sprinting as fast as it could.

*****

Sally slammed into the car, and immediately started it. “You called someone!? Are you insane!?” Grover shouted at her.

“I called my husband!” she shot back at him.

“So you-” he began.

“YES I KNEW!” she howled. “Did you think I would be so blind as to miss it!?”

“Umm, I’m out of the loop here,” Percy admitted. “And Grover, do you know my mom?”

Grover shrugged. “Not exactly. She knows of me, I should say. We’ve never met in person, but she knew I was keeping tabs on you. Listen Percy, I AM your friend,” he explained.

“What even are you!?”

“That doesn't matter right now!” Grover exclaimed.

“It sure as heck matters! We’re driving to God knows where in pitch-black rain, and my best friend is a donkey from the waist-down-”

“Blaa-ha-ha! Goat!” Grover cried.

“Excuse me!?”

“I’m a goat from the waist down, Percy!” Grover corrected him.

“You JUST said it doesn't matter!” Percy shot back.

“Well there are Satyrs that would trample you underhoof for your accidental insult!”

“Satyrs!? Like Mr. Brunner’s myths!?”

“Was Mrs. Dodds a myth!?”

“So you admit it! There WAS a Mrs. Dodds!”

“No use in denying it now! We hoped the Mist would make you believe that fighting a Kindly One was a hallucination, but you’ve started to realize who you are-”

“EXCUSE ME?!” Sally roared. “A FURY?! I am going to make some calls as soon as we’re out of danger!” 

“What do you mean, ‘realize who I am’-” Percy began, before the bellowing noise he’d heard earlier sounded again, and it was a lot closer this time. Whatever was making that noise was still on their trail.

“Listen Percy, there’s too much to explain and not enough time! You have to get to safety!”

“Safety from what!? What’s chasing us!?” he cried out in terror.

“Nothing much, just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions,” Grover deadpanned.

“That can’t be right…” Sally muttured.

“What?” Percy asked.

“Drive faster, Mrs. Jackson!” Grover screamed. She nodded, and pressed her foot down more. She then swerved out of the way of something.

“Come on… just another mile… just a few more minutes… I don’t care either way…” she said aloud. There was silence for several seconds, before Percy felt his hairs stand on end. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the ground right in front of the car. The hit sent asphalt into the car. Sally swerved, but ended up in a ditch.

“...Ow…” Percy mumbled.

“PERCY!” His mother shouted in worry.

“I’m alright…” he said, dazed. He quickly shook it off, though. “Grover?”

“Fooooddd…” he moaned. He was completely unconscious. Percy grabbed him, and hauled him out.

“Come on, we have to-” Sally stopped and gasped. Percy turned around as well. Lightning flashed, briefly showing what was chasing them. It looked humanoid, but the figure was carrying what appeared to be a rather fuzzy blanket. The raised hands made it look like it had horns.

“Who is-?” Percy began to ask.

“It doesn't matter! We have to get out of the car!” Mrs. Jackson instructed. Percy followed his mom’s instructions, but grabbed Grover as well. “Listen, you have to run! Do you see that giant pine tree!?” Another flash of lightning illuminated the area. Percy did see it- how could he have missed it? It easily could’ve been used as the White House Christmas tree. “Once you’re past it, you’re safe. Get to the farmhouse over the hill as quickly as possible. Don’t stop until you reach it, and don’t look back!” she instructed. 

“You’re coming with me,” Percy ordered. His mother just looked at the ocean. “MOM! You’re coming with me! Help me arry Grover!” Sally grabbed one part of him, and they set off. As they were going through the waist-high grass, Percy looked back, and saw what was chasing him. “That’s…” he began.

“Pasiphae’s son, I know! If I knew how badly they wanted to kill you I’d have invited your stepfather…” she muttered.

“We’re being chased by the-”

“Percy, names have power! Don’t say his name!” Percy shut up after that, and they continued to carry Grover. However, the Minotaur kept getting closer. “When he sees us, he’ll charge. However, he can’t change directions well when he does. Step to the side, and he’ll fly past you,” she told him.

“How do you know all this!?” he exclaimed.

“I’ve been preparing for a potential attack for a while. Even though I haven’t had to since I married Izzet, I still remember the steps,” she explained.

“What’s so important about Dad?!” Percy exclaimed. And then, they heard it. Another bellow. The Minotaur smelled them. Immediately, Sally disconnected herself from Percy and Grover.

“We have to split up! I’ll distract him! GO!” she screamed. The Minotaur charged at Percy. He wanted to bolt, but he did what his mother had instructed him to- he sidestepped. The monster barreled past him, and slowly changed direction. It was now aiming for his mother, who was retreating.

“MOM!” Percy screamed in horror. 

“I can’t cross the property line!” she cried out. She tried to sidestep the Minotuar, but it had learned. A hand reached out and grabbed her.

“MOM!” Percy screamed again.

“GO!” Sally cried, before the Minotaur clenched his fists. She dissolved into golden mist. The Minotaur then turned its attention to him. Before anything else could happen, another, louder roar shook the hill. The Minotaur paused, cocking its head in confusion. And then, Percy saw it, and almost passed out from fear.

A giant… thing… was approaching the Minotaur. And it looked MAD. “ _WHERE IS SHE!?”_ it roared at the being. Percy was completely confused, but kept hauling Grover over the hill. He saw a house in the distance, and immediately began dragging Grover towards it.

_“Gone. My mission is complete,_ ” another voice spat.

_“WHERE! IS! SHE!”_ the titanic creature roared again. There was a ‘thwack’, and what sounded like someone spitting out a tooth. _“WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!?”_ the massive creature bellowed. There was no response. _“TELL MEEEEE!”_ By now, Percy was almost at the house. Faintly, he could hear screams of agony. However, the rush of everything had drained him immensely. The last thing he remembered was collapsing on the porch of the house were a man and a woman.

“He’s the one. He has to be,” the woman said.

“Silence, Annabeth. He’s still conscious. Bring him inside.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blackness. That’s all Sally could see. She remembered the crushing pressure, seeing the Minotaur begin to clench its fists… and then this. Where was she? _‘Is this death?’_ she asked herself. _‘Did Percy survive?’_ was her second thought. Finally, the blackness began to recede. She found herself on the floor. _‘Was this the entrance to the Underworld?’_ she asked herself.

Hades was sitting on his throne, wondering many things. He wondered how his nephew was doing. He wondered if it was time to free his children from the Lotus Casino. And then, there was a blinding flash of golden light, and he was wondering why Sally Jackson was lying face down in his throne room. “Uuuuuuhhhhhh…” he began, confused beyond belief. Why was she here? She wasn’t dead. That was certain.

Sally knew that voice. She hadn’t heard it in months, but she knew that. She immediately sat upright, and saw Hades, Lord of the Dead (and occasionally her son’s babysitter), looking at her in pure confusion. A lot of thoughts went through her head. She decided on what first came to mind: “Is Percy alive?!” she gasped.

Her gasp shook him out of his stupor. He checked with Charon. “Yes, he is alive. Although… Why are you here? You’re obviously alive, for one,” he pointed out. “And if this is about Alecto, I’ll have you know I sent her to protect Percy. She decided to go rouge when she heard him ask his father- I’m assuming he meant your current husband- if he was proud of him. I’ve already had words with her,” he assured her.

“So you didn’t send the Minotaur?” she asked him. 

“What?! NO?! Does it look like I have a desire to bring down the only of my brothers that I actually like on my head, or an enraged Drakon!?” he shot back. “Check the releasing records!” he shouted. Several skeletal soldiers saluted, and left. “Now then… since you’re technically my guest… Do you want something to eat?” he asked.

Sally thought for a moment. “Sure,” she said.

“You accepted rather quickly,” Hades noted, testing her knowledge.

“Well, Poseidon did mention that the idea that eating the food of the Underworld would keep you there was the equivalent of an urban legend,” she stated.

Hades nodded, and got up from his throne. He shrank down to her size. “Now then, I’ll go get some food for you- blue, I take it?” he asked, a smirk on his lips. Sally nodded. “I’ll send you back up as soon as possible-” just then, a skeleton he had sent returned, panting. “...That was fast,” Hades said.

“My Lord… we checked the register… it was Zeus!” he gasped.

Hades’ face contorted into shock. “What!?” he shouted. The skeleton handed him a copy. “Summoning the Minotaur… mention of a promise… kidnap Sally Jackson… give her to Hades… keep mum about it…” he got angrier and angrier.

“Why would he do that!?” Sally exclaimed.

“To frame me,” Hades growled. “He obviously wants Percy to think that I sent the Minotaur for some reason. And if you’ll excuse me, I have to tell Kelphead that no, I didn’t kidnap you,” With that, he looked to his servant. “Bring me a fountain. I have to contact Poseidon,” he ordered. The servant saluted, and rushed off. He returned a few minutes later. Hades tossed a drachma in. “Show me Poseidon,” he ordered. Sure enough, the image appeared. Poseidon looked frantic. “Poseidon!” Hades shouted.

Poseidon immediately turned around, and saw him. “Brother, I’m sorry but I have no time to chat-”

“Sally’s here,” Hades stated, cutting to the meat of the issue. “No, I didn’t order her brought here. From what I can tell, it was Zeus,” At that, Poseidon’s face went from worried to absolutely furious.

“THAT _BASTARD_ NOT ONLY HAS THE GALL TO ACCUSE MY SON OF STEALING THE MASTER BOLT, BUT HE HAS SALLY KIDNAPPED!?” he roared in total fury. “HE HAS CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! ATTACKING MY HONOR IS ONE THING, BUT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MORTAL WOMAN I’VE EVER SEEN!?” He paused, and took a deep breath. “Are you keeping her safe, brother?” he asked tentatively.

Hades nodded. “I fear Zeus will kill her if I let her go, brother. I will not harm her. I will not do anything lewd regarding her. And I will not lay a finger upon your son,” he declared, before his fists clenched. “If Zeus thinks he can take my Nephew like he took Maria, he has another thing coming!” he growled, before turning to Poseidon. “I swear this to you, brother. No harm will come to her while she is here.”

Poseidon nodded. “I remember your lover, Hades. I loved how happy she made you and Persephone,” he said sadly. I wish my warning came but a second earlier…” Hades nodded, and cut the connection.

*****

Percy’s road to consciousness after that rather eventful night was filled with strange dreams. He’d dream of barnyard animals either wanting to kill him or wanting food. Once when he woke up for a brief moment, he saw he was being watched by someone who kept a few eyes on him. After all, it looked like he had plenty of them to go around. Another time, he woke up when some girl was feeding him what tasted like buttered-popcorn flavored pudding, and was extracting his blood. “...W-what?” Percy asked, before she noticed. She stuffed his mouth full of pudding again. 

He woke up a third time to discover that she was taking his blood again. “This can’t be right! There’s no way…” she began, before noticing his eyes were open. “What happens at the summer solstice!?” she demanded from him. Percy, being the brave soul that he is, fell unconscious before she could demand any answers from him.

The fourth time he awoke, it was for good. He immediately spotted Grover. “You’re awake!” his friend declared.

“...Was… was everything a dream?” Percy asked him, desperately hoping that it was. Surely, his mother wasn’t gone, right?

Grover shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry Percy… you’ve been out for two days…” he admitted. “You should drink this. You’ll feel better,” he said to him. Percy didn’t think he’d ever feel better, but he took the glass, and sipped. He recoiled due to him expecting apple juice, but then went right back to it. After all, it tasted like his mother’s blue chocolate chip cookies- still warm, to. “What did it taste like?” Grover asked. At seeing Percy’s face fall, he hastily added, “No, I didn’t want any. I was just curious!”

“My mom’s chocolate chip cookies- homemade, and still warm,” he admitted.

At this, Grover stood up. “I’m sorry for not protecting you all…” he said. “I failed as a Satyr. I failed to notice you were in danger. I even failed to notice where that monster scent on you was coming from.”

“I’m sorry, what was that last bit?” Percy asked.

Grover pulled him up. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D.” Grover helped Percy to the entrance of the house. Now that he could see it, he was aware that it had four stories. There was a card table set up, and two adult men were sitting there. The girl who was spoon-feeding him that pudding thing was leaning against the railing. Grover pointed to one of the men. “That’s Mr. D. He’s the camp director, so be polite, and I know you’ve already met Chiron…” Percy was then aware who the second person was.

“Mr. Brunner!?” he exclaimed in shock. The Latin teacher turned, and gave Percy a look that reminded him of the times he’d give a quiz with all of the answers being ‘b’.

“Ah, Percy. You’re awake. Come and sit down! Now we’ll have four for pinochle,” he declared.

Mr. D gave Percy a look-over. “Well, I was curious to see what all the fuss was about, and you’re not that exciting, although I appreciate your entrance. Well, welcome to camp Half-Blood. Now, do you know how to play pinochle?” he asked. Percy shook his head. “I figured as much. In spite of being one of the greatest games ever invented, people seem to not know the rules! I’ll explain it as best as I can,” the man declared. He then walked through the rules, sounding like he had said it multiple times, but wasn’t upset about it. “Now then… Grover! Join us!” he called.

“Y-yes, sir!” he stammered, sitting down.

“Now, now, don’t be like that!” Mr. D happily chided, dealing the four in. Grover flinched when his cards landed.

“So… Mr. Brunner…” Percy began.

“Please, Percy, call me Chiron. It’s my name,” the Latin teacher instructed. “And that girl is Annabeth. She helped take care of you,” he explained.

The girl looked at Percy. “You drool in your sleep,” she informed him. She then turned to Chiron. “I assume you want me to inform cabin 11, but leave out his… special status?” she inquired. Chiron nodded, and she ran off, her hair steaming behind her.

“Now then, I’ll explain things. You see, Percy, you’re special. Very special. There will be many trials ahead of you, but you’re here, alive, so you’ve passed that trial.” He then looked directly at Percy. “What did your mother tell you about your father- your biological father?” he asked.

“Not much. Just that he was kind, loving, and very important. He left after a while,” Percy stated.

“So you’re right in that she didn’t tell you much. She probably worried you’d bring down monsters on yourself,” Mr. D added from the background.

“Indeed. Monsters, such as Mrs. Dodds, the Minotaur… and your step-father.”

That last one made Percy sit straight up. “Excuse me!?” he shouted.

Grover nodded. “Honestly, I was surprised you were alive when I found you and your mother. I expected him to have killed you,” he explained.

“My step-dad _saved_ me from a trafficking ring!” Percy shouted, furious. “He’d never harm me!”

“Well, we know that, otherwise he wouldn’t have claimed you like he did,” Mr. D stated, looking at his cards.

“Claimed me?” Percy inquired.

Chiron nodded. “Indeed. After you were brought in, we did a check-up. You had a wound that had acidic blood. We had Annabeth take some of your blood, and to our amazement, you had been blood-bound,” the ex-Latin teacher declared. Thunder rumbled in the distance at his last words.

“Blood bound?” Percy inquired.

Chiron nodded. “It is the most permanent form of adoption there is. With it, you inject your own blood into your adopted child, permanently making them of your own blood, and giving them full rights as a member of a family,” he explained. “Before I continue I must tell you one other thing. You are aware that the Minotaur exists, as do Satyrs, correct?” he inquired.

“It’s really hard to not after seeing the evidence,” Percy deadpanned.

“I like this one,” Mr. D declared.

“Well Percy, they aren’t the only things of that sort to exist. For the entirety of Western Civilization, the gods of Ancient Greece have existed- including today,” he stated. Percy just stared at him. “Now then, they obviously don’t live in Greece anymore. They move to where the heart of Western Civilization is. They’ve been to Rome, France, Spain, England, and now here, in the United States. And they have left their mark on Western Civilization. You use many symbols that date to Ancient Greece, including your national bird.”

“All right… I’ll go with it… but you’re saying that the Greek gods are fucking about somewhere… and where’s Olympus?”

“600th floor of the Empire State Building,” Mr. D answered, looking up from his cards. “Refreshments? I’d offer wine but a: you’re too young, and b: I’m grounded,” he stated.

“How does one ground a middle-aged camp Director?” Percy inquired. Grover let out an ‘eep’ of fear.

“One grounds a god of wine by preventing them from either growing grapes or drinking alcohol,” Mr. D grumbled. “And to think the nymph wasn’t off limits… dear old dad just called dibs…” 

“Wait, you’re Dionisius?!” Percy exclaimed.

“What was your first clue?” the now-revealed Dionysus deadpanned. “Oooh! A royal marriage!” he shouted in glee, looking at his cards again.

“I must say that you’re in a wonderful mood today. Usually you’re rather grumpy and intentionally get the names of campers wrong. What changed?” Chiron asked.

“Well, after the rather interesting night when Percy here showed up, my kids asked if I could spend the nights with them. So I got to be a good dad!” Thunder rumbled. “SUCK IT ZEUS! IF YOU’RE PUTTING ME IN CLOSE CONTACT WITH MY KIDS I’M GOING TO SPEND TIME WITH THEM!” he shouted at the sky. Thunder rumbled some more.

“I see. Well Percy, let me put it this way: Your father- your biological father, anyways, is a god, making you a demigod, or Half-Blood,” Chiron declared. “Your father hasn’t declared who he is yet, so for now you’ll be staying in the Hermes Cabin- cabin 11. Before I call Annabeth back, I’ll explain more about Blood binding. You see, the blood of immortals and monsters holds power. When you’re the child of a god, you have… watered down versions of the powers of said god. Are you following so far?” Percy nodded. “Good. Blood Binding allows another immortal being to add their own set of powers to the demigod in question. Your step-Father blood-bound himself to you, and after consideration, we’ve come to a conclusion on which monster he is,” Chiron explained.

“Is he that big serpent with legs? Because it was screaming at someone. It kept demanding to know where ‘she’ was… was that him asking where my mom went?” he inquired.

Chiron nodded. “He is a Lydian Drakon- an incredibly old, incredibly powerful monster. Why he decided to adopt you instead of eating you is unknown, but it seems he sees you as a son. To top it off, he left a gift. Grover, if you would?” Chiron asked. Grover raced back to the house, and soon came out with a bracelet. “Put it on your right arm,” Chiron instructed. Percy did so. “Now, mentally call for a weapon.” Percy followed his Latin teacher’s instructions, and suddenly, the bracelet flowed like water into his open hand. It molded itself into a blade, white as snow. “What you are holding in a Drakon tooth blade. They are able to harm mortals and immortals. The blade is very poisonous, so a small cut can be lethal- but I do believe you can command the poison to be there or not,” he explained. “”Also, it will return to its owner’s wrist, so you won’t ever lose it.”

Percy liked the blade. When he held it, it was like his Step-Father was watching over him, keeping him safe. And in a way, he was. Percy concentrated, and a liquid came from the blade. A drop of it fell on the grass below him, and it burned a hole into the dirt. He concentrated again, and the poison vanished.

“I’d say that was enough. Now Percy, I’ll show you the camp… just let me get up…”

Percy suddenly remembered where the name ‘Chiron' came from. “Hold up. You’re a centaur?”

Chiron smiled. “Good, good. You’re learning. With that, he rose from the wheelchair, showing his hose body. “My fetlocks were falling asleep. Come along, Percy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 1/15/21: Changed Clarisse's age.

Percy followed at Chiron’s side. He had helped with the Macy Thanksgiving parade, and did not trust Chiron’s backside as much as his frontside. His Drakon bracelet was on his right hand again. He looked back, and once again marveled at how big the house actually was. He turned back to Chiron, and they continued.

“Ummm… what’s going to happen to Grover?” Percy inquired.

Chiron grimaced. “That’s not up for me to decide. That belongs to Dionysis and the Council of Cloven Elders. While he did succeed in having you brought here, he was unconscious at the time, and you had to carry him. And there was also the… disappearance… of your mother…”

“The reason he was unconscious was because lightning struck the road in front of us, causing us to swerve,” Percy said as an excuse.

Chiron’s eyebrows raised. “Interesting. After the tour, I’ll add that little tidbit of information to his defense. However, you still have much to see,” the centaur explained. With that, the two moved on to other topics.

Chiron led Percy to the entrance of a deep woods. To Percy, he could imagine that no one had been there since Native Americans lived on Long Island. “I wouldn’t go in there unless you’re armed. Seeing as you happen to have a powerful blade at your disposal, you may be able to enter. The forest is well stocked, and we have Capture the Flag every Friday. It’s rather enjoyable for everyone involved,” Chiron assured him. The tour continued, with Chiron pointing out several activities and locations, such as canoeing areas, the archery range, an arena where they held sword fights, and some stables. Chiron didn’t like the stables.

Finally, they reached the cabins. There were 12, assembled in a ‘U’ formation. There were two at the center and five on either side. Every single building was completely unique. However, there were two that just seemed to… call out to him- the less glamorous one of the middle two, and the one that was pure silver. He didn’t know how else to describe it. A girl who appeared to be about nine was tending the fire pit in the middle. She looked up at Percy, and smiled softly. Percy smiled back, unaware of Chiron’s double-take. He went towards the cabins, looking around. “So, each one is based on an Olympian god, correct?” he inquired. The centaur nodded. Percy looked in one of the cabins. It was badly painted red, as if it wasn’t painted by paint but by throwing bodies at it. Inside, there were a bunch of mean-looking kids, both guys and girls. They were arm wrestling, shouting at each other, or rocking out to the rock music blaring from the cabin. The strongest of them looked to be around 17ish. She was… solid. That was the only way Percy could describe her. Her curves were pronounced, but the heavy muscle she had made them less of a focus. She looked up at Percy, but before eye contact could be maintained, Chiron pulled him forward.

*****

Clarisse watched as Chiron led some newbie around the cabins for some reason. It must’ve been the guy who stumbled into the camp a few days ago. She was only now getting a good look at him. He was tall, standing at around 6 feet. From the looks of him, he was around 15, so about a year younger then she was. All in all… he looked kinda cute. When he turned towards her, she saw his eyes, and wished she hadn’t. They were a beautiful sea-green color, and she felt that she could easily get lost in them… she shook herself out of that thought. She was Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, counselor of cabin 5! She wasn’t some Aphrodite girl! She had a reputation to uphold! 

*****

Annabeth met up with Chiron and Percy. “Welp, welcome to Cabin 11. Feel free to make yourself at home,” she said. “Don’t expect that much space, though. It’s the most crowded cabin.” Percy looked inside, and the only term he could use to describe the cabin was ‘hurricane disaster relief area’. The whole place also looked really old, like a normal summer camp cabin. Chiron couldn’t fit, but the campers bowed to him anyways. “Percy Jackson, meet cabin 11,” Annabeth declared.

“Regular or undetermined?” someone asked.

“Undetermined,” Annabeth responded. There was groaning.

“Now now, let’s not be rude,” a male voice chided. An adult, probably around 22, walked forward. “I’m Luke, and I’ll be your Councilor for new,” he explained, shaking Percy’s hand.

“What do you mean, ‘for now’?” Percy inquired.

“Well, once your godly parent decides to stop being neglectful and actually acts like they care about you by announcing that you’re their kid, you’re determined, and moved to the corresponding cabin. Until then, you’re here,” he said, his voice a little venomous when talking about the gods.

*****

“LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GIVE HIM A HUG AND APOLOGIZE!” Hermes screamed in rage as Hephestus held him down.

“Sorry Hermes. You know I can’t. After all, you have your duties-”

“FUCK. THOSE! MY BOY NEEDS ME!”

*****

Percy remembered that Chiron had mentioned that previously. 

“Do you know how long that will be?” Percy inquired. The campers all looked at each other, blinked as one, and burst out laughing. Annabeth facepalmed, grabbed Percy, and dragged him out of the cabin. She then led him a bit away.

“Oh come on! You’re gonna have to do better than that!” she groaned at him.

“What did I do?” Percy asked her.

“You do realize that most of us here would’ve loved to be able to fight the monster you fought?” she inquired.

“Look, I nearly got killed by a Minotaur and THEN my stepdad, who happens to be a giant snake creature, comes and saves my ass! If anyone would like to have fought it, feel free,” he deadpanned.

“First off, it’s the Minotaur, not a Minotaur. There’s only one Minotaur, Percy. And most of us here have been training to fight monsters for a good portion of our life!”

“Wait… wasn’t the original Minotaur killed?”

Annabeth pinched her nose. “Monsters don’t stay dead. Eventually they’ll reform. The more powerful monster, the longer it takes on average. The darkness that comes from Western Civilization causes them to eventually return to the world,” she explained.

“So… say I killed a Fury…” Percy began.

Annabeth looked around, and then looked at the sky, confused. “Huh. No thunder. Evidently Hades didn’t care. Anyways, when we discuss them here, we call them the ‘Kindly Ones’, so as to not provoke Hades’ ire. To answer your question, she’s still around. All you managed to do was make her mad. And trust me, that’s not a good thing. She’s probably plotting her revenge right now.”

“Another thing: why is cabin 11 so crowded? There are plenty of empty cabins for people to stay in,” Percy pointed out.

Annabeth facepalmed. “Percy, it’s not about that. It’s about what god your biological parent is. And besides-” before she could continue, she was interrupted.

“Well, if it isn’t a newbie!” a husky female voice declared. Percy turned around, and saw the big girl from Cabin 5 sauntering towards him. There were three other girls following her.

Annabeth groaned. “Clarisse, don’t you have to go polish a spear or something?” Percy stifled a snort at that response.

“Sure, Princess Brainiac… so I can impale you with it on Friday,” she growled. Percy tried very hard to not make a sound. He managed to succeed… somehow.

“Go to the crows!” Annabeth screamed in ancient Greek. Percy assumed it was actually a worse insult then it sounded. She then sighed. “Percy, meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Clarisse, meet Percy Jackson. We don’t know who his dad is yet,” she said, introducing the two. Clarisse gave Percy a death glare. Percy, rather than flinching, returned the glare with one of his own. Bullies would stand down if they knew that you’d fight back. It’s what he had learned throughout elementary and middle school. Clarisse blinked in surprise, and something else, but that was her only reaction.

“You got guts, kid. I’m impressed,” she admitted. “However… you’re still getting the traditional Ares initiation!” Percy didn’t know what that ‘initiation’ was, but he didn’t like the sound of it. Thus, he got prepared to fight. However, the fight was over in about 10 seconds. Clarisse had him by the neck. He tried to pry her off, but he wasn’t able to. He had never fought anyone like this girl before! Clarisse dragged him to the girl’s bathroom. Besides pure panic, Percy wondered why the cabin restrooms smelled like normal restrooms. Surely the Olympians could afford better bathrooms, right? ‘Or is it because Hades controls wealth?’ he asked himself. He was pretty sure that if Hades wanted to he could fund the entire thing. He was brought out of his thoughts when Clarisse shoved his head towards a toilet. The four girls were laughing about something, but he couldn’t quite catch it. His mind was occupied with only one thought: _‘I’m NOT getting my head there. No matter what. I don’t care how, but I will NOT get a swirly!’_

As soon as he thought this, he felt a pull in his gut. The pipes began to rumble, and then an arc of toilet water shot over him, and hit Clarisse in the face with the force of a fire hose. She fell on her butt, and skidded into a shower stall, which then activated as well. Then, the other toilets and showers started, forcing the Ares kids out of the restroom, spinning them around as they were kicked out. Not even Annabeth was spared. She was soaking wet. The only place that was free of water was a circle with a radius of a foot around Percy.

“How?” Percy asked her. Annabeth was silent for a moment.

“I don’t know, but I want you on my side for Capture The Flag on Friday,” she declared.

*****

The Ares kids stumbled into their cabin. “Alright… Clarisse, you calling dibs?” one of the girls asked.

Clarisse nodded. “You didn’t get the full blast of his death glare. It would’ve sent most mortals fleeing in fear.” She shivered in arousal. “I got dibs… for now, at least. We’ll see how good he is on Friday.”

*****

Annabeth showed Percy the rest of the camp, including the climbing wall (which was ridiculously dangerous), the forges, and the arts-and-crafts area. “Hey… is there cell service here?” Percy asked. Annabeth just looked at him.

“Cell phones attract monsters, but we should be fine,” she explained. “However, no, I don’t have a phone on me, and I’m positive you don’t have one on you either. There’s a phone in the Big House. Who would you wanna call?” she asked.

“My step-dad. I want to tell him that I know what he is, and that I still love him,” Percy explained.

Annabeth sighed. “Still can’t believe your stepfather is a Drakon…” she mumbled. She led him to a wired phone. “Here. Call the number,” she explained. Percy did so.

*****

Izzet was… busy. By ‘busy’ I mean ‘killing scores of monsters to find out who sent the Minotaur’. _“DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING!?_ ” he roared at a Dracanae.

_“N-no… please! I don’t know!”_ she wailed. She honestly didn’t. The Drakon’s nostrils flared, and then the two monsters heard something. _“...Hold on… I gotta take this…”_ Izzet shifted into his human disguise, and held his phone to his ear. “Hello?” he asked.

When Percy heard the hello, he immediately knew he had to admit what he knew. “Hey Dad. How’ve you been?” he asked.

Izzet almost dropped the phone. “ _PERCY?!_ Oh thank goodness! I was so worried!” he exclaimed. The Dracanae took this time to slither away, and decided to take the knowledge that the Drakon cared about someone named ‘Percy’ to her grave/whenever she faded.

Percy gulped. “Dad… I’m at Camp Half-blood. Chiron told me what you really are…”

Izzet didn’t say anything. Several thoughts went through his head. He was worried that his son would hate him. After all, his son was a demigod, he was a monster… it was just how things worked. He shook the thought out of his head, and said what he wanted to say. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save Sally in time… and the Minotaur was tight-lipped…” he admitted. There was no use denying it now.

Percy paused. “Dad… I want you to know that I don’t care if you're a Greek monster of massive proportions… I still love you… after all, apparently monsters eat demigods, and you saved me from my previous stepdad…”

Izzet began to weep tears of joy. “T-thanks, Percy… it means so much to me…” he sniffled. “D-do you know where Sally is?” he asked.

Percy shook his head. “No. I don’t, dad. I’m sorry.” He turned to Annabeth, who was watching in what could only be described as awe. “I’m safe, Dad. And I hope you are too,” he explained.

Izzet chuckled at his son’s worrying. “Oh, don’t worry. Only a child of Ares can kill me, so I’m fine,” he answered. He looked around, and saw the monster had left. “Anyways, I’m going to continue asking around. I’m glad you’re safe, Percy. I love you so, so much,” he stated.

Percy nodded. “I love you too, Dad. Goodbye,” he said, hanging up. Percy then looked at Annabeth. “Can you stop with the awestruck look? I’m just telling my step-father that I love him,” he deadpanned.

“Percy… you just casually talked to one of the deadliest monsters in Greek Mythology! How can you be so calm!?” she screamed.

“Uhh… he’s my step dad? I love him as a parent? He’s always been there for me since I met him?” Percy asked, confused. Annabeth just made weird noises regarding frustration.

“That- just- how- UGH!” she managed to get out, before giving up.

“So… which god is your parent?” Percy asked her, changing the subject.

“Athena. Cabin six,” Annabeth stated. “And you’re undetermined, but had-”

_“Have,"_ Percy corrected her.

“...Fine, have a mortal mom, so you’re obviously the son of one of the male gods. If you’re lucky, he’ll send a sign, claiming you. You’ll go to his cabin.”

“And if I’m unlucky?” Percy asked her.

“...The gods can get busy, or distracted. Some just had flings, so don’t care. Those kids are stuck in the Hermes cabin.”

“So what you’re saying is that I’m stuck here, in camp, for the rest of my life?”

Annabeth shook her head. “That honestly depends. Demigods have varying levels of scent that draw monsters. Weaker ones, like children of Aphrodite or Demeter, can get by with only summer training. Stronger ones, however, are just too appealing of a target. They may have to spend the full year here. They start getting the attention of monsters when they’re around 11 or 12, and they either get here or die trying,” she explained. “I’m a year rounder, for example. I’ve been here for 8 years, since I was 7.”

“And monsters can’t get in here, right?” Percy inquired.

“No, not normally. They’re either intentionally stocked in the woods or summoned.”

“...After all you told me, why would I want to summon a monster?” Percy deadpanned.

“Training or practical jokes,” Annabeth responded.

“What kind of asshole would sick a literal _monster_ on someone as a prank!?” Percy exclaimed.

“...The point is, we’re safe here,” she explained. Before Percy could ask anything else, Annabeth looked at the clouds. “It’s getting late. You should go back to cabin 11. Dinner will be along shortly,” she explained. She then left him there. Percy shrugged, and decided to follow her instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy returned to cabin 11, where everyone was just goofing off. Evidently it was free time. Now that he got a closer look, he noticed a lot of similarities from most of the kids there. They had faces and looks in their eyes that would immediately make people consider them as troublemakers. From what he remembered from class, Hermes was the god of thieves, among other things, so it made sense. “Here, I stole some toiletries for you from the camp store, and got you a sleeping bag,” Luke said to him. Percy wasn’t sure if he was joking about the ‘stole’ part or not.

“Thanks,” he told his cabin counselor.

“No problem. It’s your first day, so I understand if it’s a little confusing” he said.

“Yeah. A few days ago I considered the Greek gods a myth, and now? Now I’m related to one,” Percy deadpanned, shrugging.

“That’s how we all started. Trust me, it doesn't get any easier,” he grumbled, pulling out a switchblade to get some mud off of his shoes.

“So… your dad is Hermes, right?” Percy asked him. Luke scowled.

“Yeah, Hermes. God of thieves, medicine, roads, etcetera,” he grumbled. He didn’t seem to care much for his father. “You’re here because your godly parent hasn’t decided to give enough of a fuck about you,”

*****

Poseidon had to be restrained by Amphrite and Triton. “THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, CHILD OF HERMES!?” he roared in rage.

“Husband, do you want Zeus to have an excuse to smite him!?” Amphrite howled.

“Yeah! And then he’d move onto Sally as well! He’d kill her the second she’s away from Uncle Hades!” Triton argued.

*****

“...So, have you ever met Hermes?” Percy asked Luke.

The young man flinched. “Once. And that was enough,” he said, ending that line of conversation. He sounded really bitter about it. A few moments later, a conch horn blew in the distance. “Dinnertime. Alright 11, fall in!” Luke ordered. The campers did so, Percy being the last in line. The entire cabin marched off to the dinner pavilion. Percy noticed that campers came from every cabin except for 1, 2, 3, and 8. All of the others had someone in them, but the amount varied. Dionysus’ cabin only had 2 kids, while Hermes’ cabin had at least two dozen.

As they marched to dinner, Percy saw some women and younger girls literally melt out of the woods, popping out of the trees. Satyrs joined them as well, and Naiads came up from the lake. Percy estimated that there were around a hundred campers, a few dozen Satyrs, and maybe a dozen nature spirits in all. Each cabin apparently had a table of their own. Mr. D was sitting with two kids that looked a little like him (evidently his children) and laughing with them. Annabeth was sitting with a bunch of kids who all had honey-blond hair and grey eyes. Clarisse was laughing and belching with the rest of the Ares kids. Apparently she had gotten over the bathroom thing. Cabin 11’s table was really crowded. Chiron stood to the side of a table, where a dozen Satyrs, six Nymphs, and an old lady were sitting, although Percy wondered if he could lay in front of the table if he tried. Either way, the centaur stamped his hoof on the pavement, getting everyone’s attention. He then raised his glass. “To the gods!” he shouted. All of the other campers did so as well, repeating his statement.

And then, more wood Nymphs came, bearing food. There was a little bit of everything; grapes, strawberries, seafood, and barbecue. However, there weren’t any drinks for their glasses, which confused Percy. Luke tapped Percy on the shoulder. “Now, what you do with your glass is tell it what you want. It’ll fill up with it,” he explained.

Percy thought for a moment, and then decided. “Blue Chocolate Shake, the way my stepdad makes it,- but have it have no calories,” he instructed, adding the last as an afterthought. After all, it was apparently magic, right? Surely it could do that. It soon filled itself up with the chocolate mixture. Percy took a sip. Perfect. The entire Hermes cabin looked at him. “What?” he asked them.

One of them, a girl, slammed her head on the table. “I have been blind to the possibilities!” she wailed. “I didn’t know that could happen!” The rest of the cabin nodded, shock evident on their faces

“Wait, you can do that?” another camper from another cabin asked. Percy nodded. “Apparently,” he said, pointing at his own glass.

Mr. D laughed out loud. “And finally, after over a hundred years, someone finally gets it again!” he chortled. “And you can even have it have negative calories as well, if you want!” he added.

The campers murmured for a bit, before they got to the food. Percy had just put a brisket on his plate when he noticed everyone getting up. “Is that for dessert?” he asked Luke, who was also getting up.

“Come on, Percy. And no, it isn’t. It’s burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell. It adds flavor to their meals up on Olympus,” he explained. Percy gave him a look of confusion, but followed. Luke pulled a cluster of fat red grapes from his plate, and tossed them in, before bowing. “Hermes,” he said without emotion. And then it was Percy’s turn.

“Whoever you are, please give me a sign,” he begged, slicing a piece of the brisket off and into the fire. To his shock, the smoke smelled good. Really, really good. It was a combination of smells that shouldn’t have gone well together, but they did.

*****

Poseidon was crying as he forced his arms down. He wanted to claim Percy. He desperately did, but knew that if he did so soon, Zeus would undoubtedly order Dionysus to kick Percy out of the camp, and then, probably while he was in eyesight, smite him.

*****

Hades was talking to Sally at the dinner table in the palace. “So, do you like the food?” he asked her, pleased to have a guest.

“Indeed. You’d almost think you were trying to seduce me!” she chuckled.

Hades laughed. “Sorry, but I’d have to ask Persephone how she felt about a third member in the bedroom!” he laughed.

“So you do that too?” Sally inquired. Hades nodded.

“Indeed! My last mortal lover, a lovely Italian woman named Maria, made my heart and Persephone’s heart flutter! Oh, the nights we spent together were fantastic!” His face then fell. “And then, Zeus killed her… smote her in cold blood… Poseidon sent me a warning, but he was a millisecond too slow… he admitted. “And then… my anger got the best of me… and I cursed a poor girl for something outside of her control… it took me a moment to realize the mistake I made, so I told her that I’d not accept her soul until she found a successor,” he explained. At Sally’s confused look, he continued. “She’s the Oracle of Delphi. She gives out quests to the campers at Camp Half blood. If I hadn’t added the last part, she’d have died two decades ago, and according to the Fates, a failed attempt would make the one volunteering deranged… I couldn’t live with myself if I did that,” he explained to her.

*****

Percy went back to the table, and noticed the girl who was tending the fire at the Cabin pavilion was there, with a plate of food. “Hello,” she politely said. Percy didn’t see her eyes, as they were covered by her hood. She did look adorable, though. “May I sit on your lap?” she asked him, like any normal child would. Percy nodded, picked her up, and set her on his lap. “Thank you!” the girl squealed. Percy then decided to give her headpats. The girl murmured contently.

Chiron spat out his drink when he saw who was sitting on Percy’s lap. “Dionysus!” he whispered. Mr. D turned, and his eyes widened.

“By my Father… is that?” he asked the centaur, who nodded.

“Indeed. Why would Hestia do that?” the centaur inquired. The god of wine shrugged. He didn’t know why the Last Olympian would act like a young child with her father. Sure she sometimes pulled pranks, but this? This was something else entirely!

Hestia smirked inwardly as she saw Dionysus and Chiron’s dumbfounded expressions. They obviously didn’t know why she was being so friendly with the demigod. Well, she had to check him to see if he’d be a good match for her sister! So far, it appeared that he was. “Hey, could you pass me that?” she asked him, pointing to a plate of pork.

“Sure,” Percy told her, handing her it. He had already fallen into an instinctual parental mode!

Percy didn’t know who the 8 year old was, but something in him told him to treat her gently. He chalked it up to parental instincts. Eventually, after everyone had finished their food, Chiron pounded his hoof. The girl got off Percy's lap, and went… somewhere. Percy assumed that she was a nature spirit, and had gone back to her tree or something. Mr. D stood up.

“Welcome back, everyone!” he declared. Most of the campers were looking at him like he was an impostor. Some were even reaching for their weapons. “Yes yes, I know my mood’s been better lately! You can thank the loophole Chiron found for me!” he declared. The campers looked at Chiron, confusion evident on their faces. What could’ve made the perpetually cranky god so cheerful?

“I told him that, since he’s been grounded to the camp, and his children are here, he can interact with them as much as he wants,” the centaur explained. “And it has done wonders for his mood, as you can clearly see,”

“Indeed! And I’ve been enjoying that perk! And, as an added benefit, I get to be a father for my children! But I digress. We have a new camper with us! Everyone, please say hello to Percy Jackson!” he declared. Everyone looked at Percy. “And now, it’s time for all of you to go down for your singalong! Have fun!” he said. Percy followed the rest of cabin 11 to the Amphitheater, where the Apollo cabin led the singalong. The campers told jokes, ate smores, and a few thanked Percy for the idea of no-calorie (or even negative calorie, per Mr. D’s suggestion) drinks. Eventually, another conch horn was blown, and the campers shuffled back to their cabins. Percy flopped down on the sleeping bag, and passed out instantly. He still had his drakon bracelet on him.

*****

The next few days saw Percy falling into a routine. Annabeth would show him the ropes of being a demigod in regards to language arts. As it turned out, being a demigod explained his dyslexia and ADHD. Apparently his brain was hardwired for Ancient Greek… which confused him, since he was pretty sure that’s not how DNA worked. That had led to Annabeth explaining that gods didn’t have DNA like humans, which is why they could get away with marrying their siblings without the usual incest horrors. Either way, he discovered that Ancient Greek was, interestingly, not as difficult as English. He was soon able to read at least a bit of Homer. The ADHD was his natural battle reflexes.

“You see, many teachers want you medicated because they’re monsters, and don’t want you to see them as they really are,” she told him.

Percy suddenly remembered that several teachers had looks of sheer terror on their faces when his step-father had visited for Parent-Teacher conferences. “Can monsters detect other monsters?” he asked his tutor.

“Yes. They do this to gang up on demigods. Why?” she asked.

“Well, my step-dad would always be the one to go to parent teacher conferences, and there would always be at least one teacher who’d freeze in sheer terror when he arrived. They were the ones who were the meanest to me, so I thought that was the reason. But now? I think that they knew that he was a powerful monster,”

“You know, you’re probably right,” Annabeth told him.

The rest of the day was spent looking for something he was good at. That didn’t go well.

When he tried archery, he failed. Spectacularly. Chiron had to pull an arrow out of his tail, and he was behind Percy! The two of them still had no idea how the arrow had ricocheted off of over two dozen objects!

Running? Nope. The wood Nymphs left Percy eating dust. They stated it was because they had centuries of practice from running away from lovesick gods, but Percy still smarted at the fact that he was literally outrun by a tree, something no one in the Hermes Cabin would let him forget.

He did alright in wrestling. With his sheer strength, he was able to beat Clarisse maybe 33% of the time. While it was impressive (According to the rest of the campers), Percy figured it was from his stepfather, not from his biological father. He was also pretty sure that his mother wouldn’t have married Ares, of all deities.

For some reason, Percy mopped the floor with everyone when it came to canoeing, of all things. He wasn’t sure where that came from. He knew that the Councilors were watching him, seeing if they could make an educated guess as to which god was his parent. So far, they were drawing blanks. Luke personally had wondered aloud if he was a fellow son of Hermes, but that was just a random guess.

The first week dragged on. Percy got used to the sights, smells, and sounds of camp Half-Blood, and began to understand a few things. One of them was Luke’s bitterness. He didn’t like how his biological father evidently didn’t care about him. However, he tried to make time to call his step-father when he could. Apparently Izzet had been looking high and low for any information about Sally, but he wasn’t getting anything. In their last call, he had hurriedly ended it, saying that the Hunters of Artemis were tracking him. Percy asked Chiron about them.

“They are girls who have decided to achieve maidenhood and immortality outside of combat to join Lady Artemis for the hunt. Occasionally, they will spend a few days here, and there will be a special game of capture the flag with the entire camp against them… and they’ve won every. Single. Time. All 55 of them,” he growled, pawing the ground with a hoof in irritation. Percy decided to drop that line of questioning, but decided to ask the centaur about something else.

“Hey, Chiron? None of the swords seem… balanced to me, except for my Drakon tooth,” Percy sheepishly informed him, rubbing the back of his head. “Would it be OK if I used it for practice?” he asked his mentor.

Chiron thought for a moment. “Very well, Percy. However, I will be keeping a close eye on the practice,as drakons are highly poisonous,” Chiron explained.

“Define ‘highly poisonous’,”

“Remember that drop of poison that burned into the ground? That’s a weak version. Lydian Drakon poison can and will melt through armor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat with me on Discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/DexwX72


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am REALLY going fast with this!
> 
> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/DexwX72

Sword practice was done by cabin, so it was the entire Hermes cabin that was practicing. Luke decided that they’d practice in pairs. “Alright Percy, you’ll be with me,” Luke told him.

One of the Hermes cabin members sniggered. “Good luck. Luke’s the best swordsman in three centuries,” the camper told Percy.

“Maybe he’ll go easy on me,” Percy said hopefully. The chuckling from the rest of the cabin didn’t fill him with hope.

And he was right to not be hopeful. Luke taught him swordfighting the hard way. He’d use a dulled blade so that he wouldn’t impale someone when he jabbed at them after going through their defenses. He taught Percy thrusts, parries, and blocks. “Come on Percy, use both hands!” he ordered. Percy tried, but it felt awkward for him. He pointed this out to Luke, who let him fight one-handed. Still, by the time Luke called a break, Percy was sure he had lost a gallon of water through sweat. When the drink cooler was rolled out, the entire Hermes cabin swarmed it. When Luke got a water bottle, he drank some of it, and then poured the rest of it on his head. Percy thought that it would be a good idea, so he did the same, hoping to cool off. Instead, it was like he was plugged into a light socket. Strength flowed back into him.

“All right! Break’s over!” Luke instructed. “Now, Percy, come here. We’re going to give the rest of the cabin a little demo on a disarming technique,” he told the newest camper. Percy mentally groaned, but he listened. Luke then explained how the disarming technique worked: You twisted the enemy’s sword with the flat of your own blade so that your opponent had no choice but to drop their own weapon. “Now, most swordsmen take years of practice before they can pull it off, and I’ve had this trick used against me multiple times. I’ll demonstrate it in reverse,” he explained, slowly going for the hilt of Percy’s drakon bone sword. With a clang, it fell out of his hands. “Now then, let’s try it in real time,” Luke instructed.

Percy picked up his sword, and grumbled. “And here comes the ass-kicking,” he muttered.

“Now now, don’t be like that!” Luke mock-scolded, before lunging at Percy. However, as he did, something strange happened. His senses opened up, and he could see the attacks coming. Percy stepped forward, trying to add a thrust of his own. Luke easily deflected it, but Percy saw him get more serious. Luke started to add more force to his blows. However, the manic energy was beginning to ebb away from Percy. He was slowing down. He knew that it would only be a few seconds before Luke would take him down, so he mentally shrugged, and tried the disarming technique. Luke’s sword was yanked from his hand, clattering to the arena. Percy’s sword was inches away from his councler’s undefended throat. Everyone was staring at him in shock.

“Uhh… sorry,” Percy said, embarrassed.

“Sorry?! By the gods, that was amazing, Percy! You have nothing to be sorry for! Do that again!” Luke instructed. Percy tried to repeat the technique, but the second their blades met, Luke had forced the sword out of Percy’s hands. There was silence for a moment.

“...Beginner’s luck?” one of the campers hesitantly asked.

Luke wiped the sweat off of his brow, and eyed Percy carefully. “Maybe, but still… that was incredible…”

*****

And then, Friday rolled around. Percy was still steaming from his near-death experience with rock climbing. The lava almost got him. In fact, he had almost suffered burns where the hair on his arms had been burnt off. Grover, on the other hand, had scurried to the top like a mountain goat.

“So… how’d your hearing go?” Percy asked his friend.

Grover sighed. “Better than I expected. Thanks to something Chiron told Mr. D, he decided to have any penalties from the ruling declared null and void… because the Council of Cloven Elders were about to ruin any hope of my career due to my ‘inadequate’ Keeper abilities,” he grumbled. “I don’t know why they hate me! Every time I do something, they try to make it as bad as possible!” he moped.

Percy patted him on the back, and the two sat in silence for a moment. “So… what’s with the four empty cabins?” Percy asked Grover.

“The silver one belongs to Artemis. She’s vowed to be a maiden, so she obviously doesn't have any kids. When the Hunters of Artemis show up, they stay there. As for the other three… well, cabin 2 belongs to Hera. It’s an honorary thing. Since she’s the goddess of marriage, she’s been faithful to Zeus, so no kids. Cabin 1 is Zeus. Poseidon gets cabin 3,” Grover explained.

“What about Hades?” Percy inquired. There was no thunder, which surprised Grover.

“You know how the gods decided who would rule what, right?” he asked the demigod.

“Yeah. After the fight with the Titans, they drew lots to see who would get what. Zeus got the sky, Poseidon got the sea, and Hades got the Underworld,” Percy stated.

“Yeah. W-well, Hades sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, nor a cabin here,” Grover explained.

“It sounds like he really got the short end of the stick, considering everything,” Percy pointed out. “Why would he get kicked out of Olympus? That isn’t really fair.”

*****

In the Underworld, Hades grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. “Thank you, Nephew,” he sniffled. He then wrote on the top of the paper ‘Things Percy has done that I like’. “Alright… number one… saying what I’ve been telling Zeus for the past three. Fucking. Millenia…”

*****

Percy then thought of something else. “Zeus and Poseidon had like, a bajillion kids in myths, right? Why are the cabins empty?” he asked Grover.

The Satyr nodded. “They did have lots of mortal children. However, after the second World War…” Grover looked around, before turning back to Percy. “After the second World War, Poseidon and Hades’ kids fought against Zeus’ kids. Poseidon and Hades’ kids won. Then, the two gods forced Zeus to swear on the river Styx to never sire another child with mortals,” he explained. Thunder rumbled this time.

“That’s the most serious oath one can make, right?” Percy asked Grover.

Grover nodded. “Indeed. Not many oaths are sworn by it, for the oath is binding, even after death. In fact, Artemis didn’t swear her oath to maidenhood on the river Styx. That’s how important it is. If you swear something on that river… well… you’d better mean it. Anyways, this continued for a few decades. Zeus had one of his daughters provide him with a loophole, but that’s not important. What is important is that, 20 years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. He fell in love with this movie star with an 80s hairdo. He had a daughter with her, a little girl named Thalia. And trust me, the Styx is serious about promises. Zeus got off easy since he’s the king of the gods, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter.”

“That’s not fair! Why would she suffer!?” Percy exclaimed.

Grover sighed again. “Hades wasn’t too happy about the oath being broken, but he didn’t hold it against her for being born. However, monsters were still attracted to her like catnip. A satyr was assigned to get her and two other demigods to camp safely. They almost made it… in fact, they got as far as the big hill,” he said. 

Percy was certain the satyr in question was Grover. 

“When they were about to be overwhelmed, Thalia ordered the satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety, while she made her final stand on the hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her, and turned her into the pine tree you see today. Her spirit helps protect the borders of the camp today. The hill is called Half-Blood hill to this day, in honor of her,” he told Percy.

Percy decided to change the subject again. “So… are Satyrs always assigned to protect Half-bloods?” he asked.

Grover shook his head. “Not really. We’re assigned to go to schools undercover to sniff out demigods. If we find one doesn't have a normal scent, we call in Chiron, and he’ll keep an eye out. For example, there was the scent of a monster that wouldn’t leave you, so I called for Chiron,” Grover explained.

*****

The dinner pavilion was filled with excitement that night. It was time for Capture the Flag. The camp split into two teams for the game. The first flag was brought in by Annabeth and two of her cabinmates. The second was brought in by Clarissee and two Ares kids. Flag was a bit of a misnomer. ‘Banner’ was a better description. “Those are banners, not flags!” Percy exclaimed to Luke, trying to make himself heard over the noise.

“Well, that’s what we use here!” he shouted back over the din. “We’re allied with Athena’s cabin tonight!”

The teams were announced. Athena had allied themselves with the two biggest cabins: Hermes and Apollo. Apparently, at camp Half-Blood, Capture the Flag was serious business. Alliances were made by exchanging schedules and other privileges. Ares Cabin had everyone else. Percy did a mental rundown on the cabins they were up against. Mr. D’s kids were actually athletic, but there were only two of them. Demeter’s kids had an edge with nature skills and such, but they weren’t very aggressive. Aphrodite’s kids mostly just sat outside of activities, gossipping, checking their hair, and the like. They were absolutely no threat. The Hephestus kids, on the other hand, were a threat. While there were only four of them, they were really burly from working on projects all the time. And then there were the Ares kids. They were the ones that had Percy worried. There were a dozen of them, and they were by far the biggest, meanest kids on Long Island, and potentially the world.

Chiron stamped his hoof to get the attention of the campers. “Heroes! You all know the rules! The entire forest is fair game, and all magic items are allowed! The creek is the boundary line! The banner must be prominently displayed, and the maximum guard limit is two! Prisoners may be disarmed, but cannot be bound and gagged! No killing or maiming is allowed! I will serve as medic and referee! Now, arm yourselves!” The centaur spread his hands, and the table was suddenly full of weapons and armor.

“Here Percy. These should fit you,” Luke said to the newest camper.

“Are we really using these?” Percy asked him.

“Well, unless you want to get skewered by the Ares kids, I’d suggest you get your armor on. And here, this shield should fit you,” He said, tossing Percy a helmet with a blue plume, and pointing out some armor. Percy picked up the shield, and mentally decided that he could’ve easily snowboarded on it. He also thought it weighed a ton.

“Blue team, forward!” Annabeth yelled. The team cheered, made noise with their weapons, and followed her to the south side of the woods. Percy quickly jogged up to her, somehow managing to not trip over his equipment.

“So… what’s the plan? Or do you have any magic items you could loan me?” he asked her. Annabeth’s hand went to one of her pockets, like she was making sure that he hadn’t stolen something.

“You’re on guard duty- border patrol. You’re going to stand by the creek, and keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Trust me, Athena always has a plan,” she told him, walking away.

*****

Percy soon found himself stationed at a little part of the creek. He felt like an idiot, standing there in full armor, holding a sword made of a tooth from his stepfather in one hand, a borrowed shield in the other. In the distance, a conch horn blew, and soon after that, whoops and yells filled the woods, and clanging of swords and metal filled the air. Percy mentally groaned to himself, lamenting how he’d miss all the action, as usual.

*****

In their little area, the Fates were watching with interest. “Did… did he really just think that?” one of them asked.

“Indeed. Is he tempting us?” the second of the trio inquired.

The third chuckled. “Well, we know what’s going to happen next, right sisters?” All three laughed uproariously.

*****

And then, the underbrush on the opposite side of the creek exploded. Five Ares kids, led by Clarisse, rushed towards him, yelling and screaming. Percy managed to sidestep the first kid’s swing, but they were smarter then the Minotaur. They soon surrounded him, cutting him off from retreating. Clarisse thrusted with her spear, but Percy deflected it with his shield. However, as he did, he felt a painful tingling all over his body, and his arm went numb. Her spear was electric. Percy fell back, but one of the Ares kids slammed him in the chest with the butt of his sword. Percy was knocked to the ground. “HEY! Stay out of this! This is between me and him!” Clarisse scolded the Ares guy. Percy got up woozily and swung his sword. Clarisse deflected it with her spear, and tapped him on the wrist with it. Now both of his arms were numb. Clarisse, seeing the opportunity, jabbed the spear into his chest. The armor prevented him from being impaled, but the shock made him jerk wildly, and he fell towards the ground. He flailed, his hands spasming. One of them landed on Clarisse’s upper thigh, very close to her waist.

“S-sorry…” Percy gasped out.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, and kicked him into the creek. “Don’t get handy, kid. I like your guts, but not that much,” she deadpanned. The group of Ares kids laughed at that. Percy waited for Clarisse to come at him again, but suddenly, he felt better. It was like he had eaten a handful of blue double-espresso jelly beans. Percy stood up, and gave his best death glare at the Ares kids, although one was behind another, so he didn’t see it. One of them broke ranks and charged at him. Percy spun around and slammed the flat of his blade against the guy’s skull so hard his helmet flew off. Percy could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled to the ground. Two more of the Ares kids rushed at him. Percy used his shield to slam one of them to the ground, and sheared the plume off of the other’s helmet. They backed off quickly.

“Come on guys! What part of ‘One on One’ aren’t you getting!?” the fourth kid, the one who hadn’t seen the glare, groaned.

Clarisse groaned. “Fucking hormones… they got his death glare, unlike you, so they wanna try him on for size,” she explained. “All right Percy, you and me. Let’s go!” She rushed at him, spear down. Percy used his drakon-tooth sword to deflect the point, and then he got a crazy idea. He grabbed the wooden part of the spear, and yanked it in an arc. Clarisse didn’t let go of the spear in time, so her eyes widened as she was flipped into the air, and fell to the ground with a loud ‘oof!’. Percy held her at spearpoint and swordpoint. The two just stared at each other, until Clarisse got a blush on her face. “Ok, now I’m tempted,” she told him, before turning to her groaning cabin members. “And that dibbs thing? That’s no longer temporary,” she told them. Percy was confused, but before he could process it, he heard elated screams. Luke, a couple of Hermes kids, along with a few Apollo kids providing covering fire, were retreating across the stream with the Ares flag in Luke’s hands. When Luke crossed into friendly territory, the banner shimmered, changing into a silver banner with a caldeus on it. It was the symbol of cabin 11.

“Damn… that was really fucking smart,” Clarisse grumbled. One of Dionysus' kids came over. “Yo, Castor! Help me up, will you?” she asked him. Castor did so. Clarisse then turned to Percy. “You’ve earned my respect today, Jackson,” she told him.

“You should be honored,” Annabeth said, although she wasn’t there. Percy looked around in confusion.

“Chase, how long were you watching with your disappearing cap?” Clarisse deadpanned. Annabeth reappeared, taking off a Yankees cap.

“About seven minutes. I was getting ready to jump in, but it seems that Percy didn’t need help,” she noted.

Clarisse chuckled. “That was really fucking smart, you know? Using him as bait to lure me and a couple of the Ares kids out? I can’t fault you for that,” she laughed.

“As I told Percy, Athena always has a plan,” she told the head of Ares’ cabin.

“Yeah, a plan to get me pulverized,” Percy deadpanned.

Suddenly, a howl made everyone freeze. Standing on the rocks was a large, black dog, the size of a Rhino. It took a look at Percy, and whimpered slightly, before looking at Castor, growling, and lunging.

It only made it halfway, before grapevines grabbed it by the paws. The monster looked confused. Suddenly, a massive pressure filled the area, causing the campers to sweat. Mr. D walked into view, and he looked pissed.

“Attacking my son, are we!?” he yelled at the monster. At that moment, Percy fully realized that yes, this was a greek god, and all that the title entailed. The hellhound started to thrash, but the vines tightened, and then one of them pierced the skin. The monster roared in pain, and spasmed. And then… it exploded, as vines erupted from within it, tearing it to pieces. Black mist scattered everywhere. Mr. D then rushed to Castor’s side, checking him for injuries.

Chiron galloped up. “Mr. D-” he began, before noticing him tending to his son. “...I take it you didn’t appreciate the monster?” he asked.

The god nodded. “Hopefully that will serve as a reminder to not harm a hair on my children’s heads,” he snarled, before standing up. “All right, who did that!?” he roared. There was silence. “That was a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment! It would have to have been summoned!” he announced, looking at the campers. When he turned to Percy, his jaw dropped. “I knew it,” he gasped. The campers turned to look at him, and gasped as well.

“What?” Percy asked them.

“Percy… ummm… you may want to look up…” Annabeth informed him. Percy did so, and made out what looked to be a fading hologram. It was a spinning green trident. “That’s not good. That’s really, really, not good,” Annabeth murmured.

“He had been claimed,” Chiron said solemnly, before kneeling. The rest of the campers did so as well. “All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.”


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Percy was moved to Cabin 3. As the only camper in there, he was the de facto head counselor. He could pick all of his own activities, there was plenty of space, he had his own table, and he could call ‘lights out’ whenever he felt like it. And he felt absolutely miserable. Just when he was being accepted, he was suddenly thrust into a new cabin. Annabeth still taught him Ancient Greek, but it felt like she was distracted. Percy decided to call his step-father two days after he was claimed.

*****

Izzet was back at home. His searches had turned up nothing, and had nearly brought the Hunters of Artemis down on him. It had taken all his wits to escape their traps, and had been forced to use his human form to sneak by them on more than one occasion. Suddenly, his phone rang. He summoned his tail to grab it, and put it to his ear with it. “Hello?” he asked.

*****

Percy sighed. “Hey, Dad. How are you?” he inquired.

_“Percy! It’s so good to hear from you! I’m upset because all of my attempts to find Sally turned up nothing! I barely escaped the Hunters, but I’m home. How about you?”_ he asked.

“...Dad… my biological dad claimed me,” Percy said. There was a pause.

_“...I take it the campers were shocked?”_ he asked.

“Yeah. Did you know?” Percy asked his step-father.

_“It was hard not to. Your scent smells like the ocean,”_ the Lydian Drakon explained.

“...Why didn’t you tell me?” Percy inquired.

_“You see, when a demigod is claimed, their scent takes an upswing. I didn’t want any other monsters finding you,”_ he explained.

Percy thought that made sense, before another thought crossed his mind. “Does that mean… that Uncle H is…” he wasn’t even able to say it.

Izzet laughed. _“Indeed. It was Hades who looked after you when we were gone.”_

Percy’s jaw dropped. “So… I’ve beaten the Greek god of the dead at Monopoly… that’s going to be interesting to tell the campers…” The two had small talk for a bit, before Percy hung up.

*****

A few nights later, Percy had his most vivid dream yet. He was standing in front of a city. It wasn’t New York, but beyond that he couldn’t tell what city it was. There was a storm happening around him, but that wasn’t what his focus was on. His focus was on the two really big guys fighting. They looked like wrestlers from where he could see, and they were wearing Greek robes. Whenever one of their attacks connected, lightning flashed, and the storm got worse. One of the wrestlers was shouting at the other. “Give it back! Give it back!” he whined, like a toddler demanding a toy.

“Stop it! Stop fighting!” Percy cried out. The two didn’t hear him. However, there was a deep, evil-sounding voice. It didn’t sound like anyone Percy had ever heard.

“Come down, little hero! Come down!” A massive cavern opened under his feet, and Percy began to fall into blackness. He awoke with a start. He heard thunder from the cabin. A storm was brewing. There was a hoof knocking on the cabin door. Percy yawned, and opened it. Grover was there.

“Hey man. What’s with the knocking?” Percy asked him.

Grover looked anxious. “Mr. D wants to see you,” he explained.

“Did I do something wrong?” Percy asked him. Grover shook his head.

“He told me to bring you to him. That’s it,” the Satyr explained. Percy distinctly remembered the previous Friday, and knew that there was no escape.

“All right. Lead the way,” he told his friend. Grover led Percy to the Big House. As they approached, Percy noticed a hazy sheet of rain approaching the camp. “Hey Grover… do we need an umbrella?” he asked.

Grover shook his head. “It only rains here when we want it to. Like all storms, it’ll just pass around us,” he explained. Percy thought the storm was too massive for that, but said nothing. Everyone else was going about their usual routine, but they all looked tense, and they kept their eyes on the storm. Finally, the two reached the Big House. The Pinoche table was set up. Chiron was in his disguise wheelchair, playing against Mr. D, some old lady, and an invisible opponent, who’s cards looked to be floating in the air.

“Hello, Percy,” Mr. D said, not looking up from his hand. Percy waited for him to speak again. “Feel free to come closer. I won’t bite. Nor will I turn you into anything, or cause you to undergo spontaneous combustion. That would A: make Poseidon hate me, and B: having you keep breathing is like a ‘Fuck you’ to Zeus,” he explained. Thunder rumbled. Mr. D sighed. “Well, Zeus called an emergency meeting on Olympus, and I’m certain he’s going to ask me to kick you out of the camp so he can smite you. So, Chiron, you’d better explain things as fast as possible,” the god instructed. He grabbed one of his cards, and it turned into a security pass. He snapped his fingers, causing the air to fold and bend around him. He vanished like a hologram, leaving the smell of grapes behind him.

*****

Dyonisis sighed as he entered the elevator, slipping his pass into the hidden slot. He pressed the red ‘600’ button without a thought, and listened to the mortal elevator music for the five minute trip up. He crossed the bridge, ignoring the drop. He walked to the palace without any thought. The other gods had shown up, and he just plopped down onto his throne, having grown to fit it.

“Now that you are _finally_ here, we can begin,” Zeus grumbled.

“Brother, why have you summoned us?” Poseidon groaned.

“Because, Brother, you decided to reveal your trump card- your son. Now, I expect you to return my bolt by the Summer Solstice, as I have stated. Perseus Jackson will be held accountable for the theft. Dyonisis, you will expel him from the camp immediately.”

Dionysus groaned. “Come now, Zeus. This is, quite frankly, ridiculous. The poor boy didn’t even know he was blood-bound until it was told to his face!”

“Blood-bound?” Zeus asked.

The god of wine nodded. “Indeed. It appears that the Lydian Drakon has claimed him as a son as well- I assume you know that, Poseidon,” Mr. D told his uncle.

“Speaking of my family,” Poseidon growled, “I expect you to return Sally Jackson to her home, unharmed,” he snarled.

“Who?” Zeus asked. Poseidon almost leapt from his throne to throttle his brother.

“You know who she is. After all, you sent the Minotaur to abduct her, AND frame Hades for the crime! And unlike your delusions that my son stole your electric dildo, I have proof!” Poseidon pulled out a folder. “Hades sent me the records, and I’ve given them a very good read,” he growled, getting up and handing copies to the other gods. “And now, you’re calling on Dionysus to kick him out of one of the only safe places for demigods!? Are you that paranoid?! I know he didn’t know who I was until I claimed him!” The other gods were murmuring as well.

“ENOUGH!” Zeus roared, silencing the entire council. “Perseus Jackson will either return the bolt to me, _personally_ , by the end of the summer solstice or I _will_ be declaring war, Poseidon! I will cut you like I cut Kronos, and hand your realm to another, more loyal god!” the lord of the skies howled. There was stunned silence for a moment.

“You… DARE?!” The sea god roared. “I have had _enough_ of this, Zeus! You _will_ apologize to me by the Summer Solstice, or I will declare war on _you_!” The gods were now incredibly frightened by this. In fact, several of them were sure that the two brothers would start fighting each other in the throne room.

“If no one needs me… I’ll just… go now…” the god of wine murmured, slipping out of the room while the arguments heated up.

*****

After Mr. D left for Olympus, Chiron smiled sadly at Percy. “Please sit, Percy. And you too, Grover. Chiron laid down his hand, which would’ve been a winning one. “Tell me, what did you think of the hellhound?” the centaur asked the son of Poseidon.

Percy expected that his teacher would’ve wanted him to say something along the lines of ‘It was scared of me because I felt no fear’ or something like that. Instead, he went for the honest route. “I scared me, sir. I would’ve died if it had gone for me…” he admitted.

Chiron nodded. “And trust me, you’ll face many more monsters like it, or worse, before you’re done,” he stated.

Percy looked at him in confusion. “Done with what?” he asked.

“Your quest, should you choose to accept it,” Chiron explained.

Percy just looked at his former Latin teacher. “Sir? You haven’t even told me the details…” he began.

Chiron grumbled. “Yes, the details. That’s the tricky part, isn’t it? The details…” he said, trailing off.

Percy thought for a moment. “Poseidon and Zeus… they’re fighting over something valuable… one of them thinks the other stole it, right?”

The centaur and satyr looked at him in shock. “H-how…” Grover began.

“Ever since Christmas, the weather's been weird. It’s like the sky and sea are fighting each other… and I’ve been having weird dreams…”

“I knew it,” Grover muttered. The old woman just chuckled.

“Hush, Satyr,” Chiron stated.

“But it’s his quest! It has to be!” Grover interjected.

“Only the Oracle can determine,” Chiron said, stroking his bristly beard. The woman just gave him a playful glare.

“Come now, Chiron. Stop trying to loophole your way out of this,” she said, wagging her finger. The centaur sighed, fished out a couple of drachma, and handed them to Grover, before turning to Percy. 

“Yes, child. Zeus and your father are having their worst quarrel in centuries, if not ever. They’re arguing because something valuable was stolen. To be precise: A lightning bolt.”

Percy coughed, trying to stifle a chuckle. “Excuse me?” he asked his teacher.

“Be serious, Perseus,” Chiron instructed. Percy flinched, as people rarely used his full name. “I’m not talking about something you’d see in some play made by elementary schoolers. I’m talking about a two foot long cylinder of ultrapure celestial bronze, capped with literal god-tier explosives,” he stated, utterly serious.

“...Ah… alright…” Percy hesitantly said.

“I’m talking about Zeus’ master bolt. All lightning bolts are patterned after it. It has been used to sheer off mountaintops, topple Kronos himself, and destroy entire cities. In mortal terms, the Master bolt packs the equivalent of ten _gigatons_ of TNT, two hundred times the largest mortal hydrogen bomb.”

Percy gulped at that. “And it’s missing?” he asked Chiron.

“Correct. It has been stolen, and Zeus has claimed that it was stolen by you,” the centaur explained. “You see, during the last Winter Solstice, the time when the gods gather, Zeus and Poseidon had their usual arguments- things like ‘mother Rhea always loved you the best’, ‘air disasters are cooler than sea disasters’, ‘it must suck that one of Hades’ kids invented something that made your electric ragesticks ineffective’, etcetera. Anyways, after that last argument, Zeus noticed that his master bolt was missing. He immediately blamed Poseidon, and claimed he used you as a proxy. You see, gods can’t do such actions personally, but a hero? They can be swayed. They can do whatever, or go wherever. You were in Manhattan over winter break, were you not?” Chiron asked.

“I was, but I didn’t go to the Empire State Building! I was watching movies with my mom and stepdad!” he exclaimed.

“Indeed. Thinking observers would point out that thievery isn’t your father’s style. Poseidon has tried to reason with his brother, saying he’d never do it, and offered to help Zeus look for it. The humility made Zeus even more… paranoid. Last month, he gave an ultimatum: Surrender the bolt, or he’d declare war. And Percy, how do you think such a war would go?”

Percy noticed the clouds were over the camp now. “Really bad?” he asked.

“Imagine nature at war with itself. Gods forced to pick sides. Western Civilization would become a battleground, and there’s no doubt that the mortal nations would eventually get involved. Due to the Mist, which blinds mortals to the truth, they could easily point fingers at each other, and fight amongst themselves as well. Millions, if not billions, would die. And you, Percy Jackson, would be Zeus’ first target,” the centaur gravely intoned.

Thunder boomed, and the downpour started. Rain had come to the camp. The campers outside looked up at the sky in shock. Percy, however, clenched his fists in rage. Zeus was blaming him for something he didn’t do. It sounded all too much like many teachers he had dealt with in the past. “So, I need to find this stupid bolt, and return it to Zeus?” he grumbled.

“What better peace offering would there be, then for Poseidon’s son to recover Zeus’ lost property?” Chiron asked.

Percy nodded, although he didn’t like it. “So if Poseidon doesn't have it, who would?” he questioned.

Before anyone else could answer, the old lady stood up. “Follow me, Percy Jackson,” she instructed, walking into the Big House. Percy did so. 

They came to a room on the third floor that was rather homely. “Sit, please,” the lady asked of him. Percy did so. “Now then, let me formally introduce myself. I am the Oracle of Delphi- the most recent one, that is. I give out prophecies when the time is right. And now, it is that time,” she told him, before clearing her throat. Her mouth opened, and green mist poured from it. The form of a serpent with legs spread. Percy recognized it as what had attacked the Minotaur… his step-father. The mist drakon coiled around him, and whispered into his ear.

**“You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.**

**You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**

**You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.**

**And you will fail to save what matters most, in the end.”**

Before Percy could ask any questions, the serpent retreated back into the mouth of the old lady.

“Well then, Percy. I do believe you have your instructions. And no, I don’t know what they mean. I’m just the messenger,” the old lady kindly told him. “Now, go back to Chiron. I’m sure he’ll want to hear everything I have told you. He is wise, and will be able to help you. Be sure to not leave anything out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/mXZ6bxw is the discord.
> 
> Mr. D on the Meeting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FjWe31S_0g


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/DexwX72

Percy walked down the stairs, and back out to the table. It was still raining. He slumped down into his chair, thinking over the prophecy.

“Well? What did she have to say?” Chiron inquired.

“She said that I would go west, and face the god who has ‘turned’, whatever that means,” Percy told the two. Satyr and Centaur shared a look.

“Anything else?” Chiron asked.

“I would find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,” Percy said, repeating the prophecy.

Grover pumped his fist. “I knew it!” he declared.

“Hush. That was only two lines. Are there any more?”

Percy thought. Dare he tell them? The prophecy basically told him he’d fail to save ‘what matters most’, and it was obvious what it meant. Finally, he made his decision. “There were two more lines… ‘You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend’,” he said. Chiron and Grover gasped.

“A traitor in the camp?” the ancient teacher exclaimed in horror. With that, Percy added the final line.

“The final line was ‘And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end’. I have a theory it’s talking about my mother,” he told them.

“Very well. Now Percy, remember that the Oracle’s words have double meanings. They are usually not understandable until after they have come to pass,” he told the son of Poseidon.

“Alright… but who’s the ‘god in the west’?” Percy asked.

Chiron gave Percy a look. “Tell me Percy, who would gain from a war between the gods?”

“Ares?” Percy answered. Thunder rumbled rather loudly.

“No Percy. I’m asking who’s kingdom would swell from the effects of the war- namely, the massive loss of life. I’m talking about Hades,” Chiron explained. There was more rumbling.

“W-what?” Grover stammered.

“Think, Grover. Furies listen to one lord: Hades. One tried to kill Percy,” Chiron explained.

“I don’t think it’s Hades,” Percy said aloud. The two turned to look at him.

“What makes you think that?” Chiron inquired.

“When I was growing up, occasionally my mom went out with my stepdad- you know, the drakon. The first time she went looking for a babysitter, she had an applicant almost instantly. She seemed terrified of him, but didn’t say no. Me, being 7, just asked him what to call him. The man smiled softly at me, and told me to call him ‘Uncle H’, and claimed to be the brother of my biological father- and when I asked my mom, she told me that was true,” Percy explained. It took a few moments for the implications to sink in. Grover fell out of his seat in shock, and Chiron tipped over, landing on his back. 

Percy had to stifle a laugh, but got back on topic after Grover helped Chiron up. “He’d watch me maybe once a month or something. We got along really well, and he’d tell me a few things about my dad. He never harmed me in any way. In fact, the reason I remember what I was doing on the winter solstice was because the day after, Mom and my step dad went for a date, and he watched me. He brought his wife, who he said was my ‘Aunt P’. He asked what I did yesterday, and I told him. He asked if I was anywhere near the Empire State building. I was confused as hell, but told him that I wasn’t. He seemed relieved, and we spent the day playing video games. So no, I highly, _highly_ doubt it was Hades,” Percy stated, explaining his reasoning.

There was silence for a minute. “Very well, Percy. However, Hades’ domain is still in the west, so it would make sense if he was the one who had ‘turned’. I’m not saying it’s a certainty, but it’s not something we can ignore.”

Percy thought for a bit, and nodded. “All right, but how do we get there? I assume the easy way is off the table,” he joked.

Chiron nodded. “Indeed. Gruesome joke aside, there is a way to get there. Like Olympus, the entrance to the Underworld has moved as well. Currently, it is in Los Angeles,”

“Alright, that seems simple enough. We’ll just get on a plane-”

“NO!” Grover and Chiron exclaimed at the same time. Chiron cleared his throat.

“Percy, traveling by air would be, without a doubt, the single most dangerous thing you could ever attempt. You’d be in Zeus’ domain, practically taunting him. He’d kill you, and everyone on the plane, in an instant. You probably wouldn’t even make it out of New York airspace. You’ll have to go by land. It is slower, but it is manageable. Two may accompany you. Grover is one of them, and the other has volunteered.”

“Who volunteered?” Percy asked. His answer was the air shimmering around him, as Annabeth took off her Yankees cap.

“You’re not going on this without me, Seaweed brain. I’ve been waiting for a quest since I was seven, so you’re not running away without me!” she declared.

“So… Do you really wanna do this, Wise girl?” Percy asked the child of Athena. Said girl’s cheeks flushed.

“You’re going to need all the help you can get!” Annabeth declared.

“Wonderful. Your group is set. Now then, you’ll have ten days to get to LA, talk to Hades, and return with the Master Bolt. Now, I’m certain that Zeus won’t blow you out of the sky if you have his symbol of power, so you’ll be able to fly home. Now, get packed!”

*****

The trio was packed almost instantly. There wasn’t much they decided to bring. Percy had his bracelet, and a spare change of clothes. Annabeth grabbed her cap, and her celestial bronze knife. Percy bet that she’d get them busted the moment they got within five feet of a metal detector. Each demigod got a bag of Ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. The camp store gave Percy a hundred dollars in mortal money, and 20 drachma. Chiron explained that while the Ancient Greeks used silver, the gods never settled for anything less than pure gold. Grover took a little longer, but he was ready soon. He had his fake feet, long pants, and a rasta-style hat to cover his horns, since they juuuust showed when it rained. He was carrying a backpack of tin cans and apples to munch on, and had his reed pipes that his father had made for him. The three were ready within twenty minutes, and they met Chiron, still in the wheelchair, standing with a guy with eyes all over his body.

“This is Argus. He’ll drive you to the city and… err… keep an eye on things…” the centaur explained. Argus rolled about a dozen of his eyes at that. Just then, they heard footsteps coming up the hill. Luke arrived, panting.

“Hey Percy… I have something for you…” he gasped, holding a box. He opened the box, revealing sneakers. “I thought that you could use them,” he said, handing them to Percy. “Maia!” he commanded. Immediately, wings burst from the sneakers. Percy dropped them in shock, dropping them. They fluttered a bit, before the wings retracted. “They were a gift from my dad… they served me well on my quest… so I think you’ll get some use out of them,” he said. He then ran back off.

“...So… I’m guessing I shouldn’t use these?” Percy asked Chiron when Luke was out of earshot.

The disguised centaur shook his head. “Thought so. Hey Grover, do you want some fancy flying shoes?” Percy asked the Satyr.

“M-me?” the Satyr asked, touched. Percy helped him get them on over his fake feet. “Maia!” he shouted. The wings sprouted, and dragged him towards the van. “Heeeelllllp!” he cried, unable to properly control them.

Chiron suddenly perked up. “Percy, I’ve noticed that you only use one had for your sword. Perhaps you’d like to dual-wield?” the centaur asked. He then held up a pen. “I assume you’ll recognize this. Just take the cap off,” he instructed. Percy did so, and within half a second he was holding the sword he used against Mrs. Dodds. “The sword has a long and tragic history. It’s name is Anaklusmos,” he told his student.

“Riptide,” Percy automatically translated. He had that sword in his left hand, and tapped the bracelet, revealing the drakon-tooth sword. “They feel really good,” he said.

“Indeed. And to sheathe Riptide, touch the cap back onto the blade,” The wheelchair-disguised mythological figure explained. Percy did so. “If you wish to write with it, touch the cap to the hilt. And one more thing- you can’t lose the pen. It will always return to your pocket, no matter what.” Percy nodded, relieved that he wouldn’t have to worry about that. “Finally, don’t bother using it on mortals. Due to its makeup, it’ll just pass through them. However, be careful with your stepfather’s tooth. It will harm everyone. And remember, as a demigod, you can be harmed by both magical and non magical weapons.” Percy nodded, and walked down the hill. By the time he got there, he saw Chiron was out of the wheelchair, holding his bow in salute.

Percy then turned to Argus, who was hidden from view. “So… Do you know where the entrance to the Underworld is?” he asked.

“Percy, Argus never speaks,” Annabeth explained. And then, to her shock, he spoke.

“DOA recording studios, West Hollywood, California,” the multi-eyed man stated.

*****

Chiron watched as Argus drove away, along with the three that were trying to prevent war. He heard someone walk up behind them. “So, care to fill me in?” It was Dionysus.

“Percy received a prophecy from the Oracle, and has gone out to retrieve the lightning bolt. Is there any hope that he will have more time?” Chiron hopefully asked.

Dionysus shook his head. “Poseidon has demanded an apology, and Zeus has demanded that Percy personally hand the bolt over. It is good that you sent them on their Quest, for it’s our only hope now. Also, an interesting development has shown up,” the god of wine said, holding up a report. “As it turns out, Hades was not the one who sent the Minotaur. It was Zeus, acting to frame Hades,”

Chiron frowned. “That is unlike him… and Percy was right. It wasn’t Hades. Speaking of… did you know that Percy may have been babysat by Hades?”

The wine god laughed. “You’ve _got_ to tell me about that!”

*****

Argus took the three into the city. Due to traffic, it was late afternoon when they arrived. Argus handed them their bags, got them tickets to Chicago, and then left. He used an eye on his hand to watch them as he pulled out of the lot. To pass the time, Percy and Annabeth played Hacky Sack with one of Grover’s apples. Percy didn’t do too poorly, but Annabeth excelled at it. She was able to bounce the apple off of practically every part of her body! However, the game ended when Percy hit the apple, and it flew a little too close to Grover, who devoured the entire apple in one gulp. Annabeth and Percy cracked up laughing. After that, Grover kept looking over his shoulder, before relaxing.

“What’s wrong?” Annabeth asked.

“To be honest, I’m not used to smelling ‘big, fuckoff monster’ all the time. Percy’s scent is demigod mixed with it, but here? So close to it- him, I mean… It's saturating the air. No wonder you were so protected, Percy. There’s no way a monster could pick up a demigod’s scent from that haze. In fact, I bet that the entire camp could safely hide with his scent,” Grover admitted. Before their conversation could continue, the bus arrived. The trio got on, and it pulled away from the station. For some reason, Percy thought that there should’ve been something happening, but there wasn’t. 

They passed by an abandoned garden place. Grover’s nostrils flared. “Percy… your stepfather’s scent is there. It’s old- maybe about a month- but he was there,” he told him.

Percy thought for a moment. “...I think we dodged a bullet…” he said to the other two, who nodded. What was there that had attracted the attention of a drakon!?

*****

The bus ride was uneventful for the most part. Grover would look around nervously, and Annabeth would tap her invisibility hat against her leg. Percy would just think about his mother, hoping she was safe. He also wondered what his dad was doing. However, he suddenly heard Grover gasp. Percy looked up, and let out a yelp. An old lady had walked onto the bus. However, what made him nervous was just how similar she looked to Mrs. Dodds! “Grover… is that…?” he began.

Grover nodded. “I-it’s a Fury… but which one!?” he gasped. The lady got on the bus, and began to walk towards them! Percy readied his swords, when she held up her hands in a request to be heard out.

“Be calm, Percy Jackson. I am not here to harm you,” she said calmly. She then sat by them. “You see, I bring a message from my lord, Hades. You see, he has lost something as well- his Helm of Darkness,” she explained.

“His what?” Percy asked.

Annabeth, however, gasped. “Percy, that’s Hades’ symbol of power! With it, he can become invisible and intangible, and radiate such fear that he can stop someone’s heart!” she whispered.

The monster nodded. “Indeed. My lord has a personal investment in your quest succeeding. On that, I bring three tidings: One, My sister, Alecto, has been disciplined for her actions. You see, she was ordered by my lord to protect you from harm, son of Poseidon. She went rouge, and as her sister, Megaera, I deeply apologize on her behalf. The second, is that it was not him who kidnapped your mother- it was Zeus,” There was a rumbling of thunder. “The lord of the skies appears to wish to drive my lord and his brother apart, so he staged a kidnapping. Sally Jackson, however, was sent to the Underworld. Our lord has treated her like a guest- and don’t worry, the whole ‘eating food from the underworld traps you there’ is the equivalent of an urban myth,” she said, calming their nerves.

The bus was nearing a stop. “And what’s the third?” Percy asked.

The Fury frowned. “Lord Zeus believes that, if he acts quickly, he can win a war against your father and my lord. He wishes to stop you. You need to get off the bus,” she instructed. Grover looked out the window, and sure enough, clouds were forming.

“B-but the mortals…” Percy gasped.

“When it comes to getting rid of those he believes to be threats, Zeus cares not for collateral,” the Fury stated. Percy nodded, and pulled the cord to get off the bus. The three stood up, and began to move forward.

“What about you?” Percy asked the Fury.

“Read the papers, Percy Jackson. You’ll see a mention of me,” she told him. The three thanked the bus driver, and got off with their bags. After a moment, the bus rolled away. Before the bus was out of their sight, lightning struck the gas tank, causing an explosion. The screams of horror rang through the night. The three were wide-eyed. Grover, however, grabbed them, and pulled them away. The last thing Percy saw was the Fury holding some children, dragging them from the wreckage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/cNVywjM

“So… what now?” Grover asked the two demigods, who were still staring at the wreckage. Annabeth spoke first.

“We need to spend the night somewhere. After that, we’ll make a plan,” she instructed.

“I thought Athena always had a plan,” Percy mocked.

“Do I look like my mother?” Annabeth deadpanned, as the group looked for a motel. It took a few minutes, but they did manage to find one. It was a bit shoddy, so it was likely cheap. Percy walked up to the front desk, where a bored looking man was reading a Playboy.

“One room, please,” he told him. The man looked at him over the magazine.

“Seventy Five dollars, kid. You got that?” the man asked. Percy handed him the hundred dollar bill. The man pulled out a rusty cash register, handed Percy $25, and handed him a keycard. “Room 116,” he said, going back to his magazine. Percy handed Annabeth the key, and they left to find it. It didn’t take long.

“After you,” Percy said to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes, unlocked the door, and entered. She stood still for a second, and then…. She screamed. “AAAAHHHHH! S-sp-sp-spaaaaaaah!” she wailed. Percy burst in, swords ready, and paused. On the carpet, there was a spider.

“Annabeth, it’s just a spider,” he told her, crouching down to it. He offered his hand, and it climbed on. He held it to her face. “See? It’s not so-” Annabeth screamed again, ran out of the room, and slammed the door so hard the dust on the ceiling fell to the ground. After a second, there was a knock at the door. Percy opened it, and Grover was there.

“Hey Percy. Mind if I come in?” he asked. Percy shrugged, shill holding the spider, and saw Annabeth, white-faced, smashed against the wall. Then Grover closed the door. “Don’t blame Annabeth. Arachnophobia is a universal trait for children of Athena,” he told the son of Poseidon.

“Because of Arachne?” Percy guessed. Grover nodded. “Oh come on! That was millennia ago, and doesn't involve demigods!” Percy groaned. However, he walked to the window, opened it, and gently set the spider down. “All right. You can go. Just… if you see Arachne, could you tell her to not be so cruel to Athena’s kids?” he asked. The spider said nothing, but left. Percy then opened the door, where Annabeth was still in the hallway.

“I- is it gone?” she stammered. Percy nodded. “Oh thank the gods!” she gasped, walking into the room. “I’m sorry, Percy… it’s just… s-spiders…” she said, shivering. Percy rolled his eyes. “I’m serious! T-they’d a-attack m-me at night…” she whispered in fear.

Grover then cleared his throat. “Phobias aside, what’s the plan? We only have $25, and 20 drachma. We have to get to LA by the 21st, and it’s the night of the 11th now,” he pointed out.

“Alright, so the cost to get to DC on a bus is about $15, so we could easily do that. We could do some panhandling while we wait…” she said, thinking aloud.

“...Couldn’t we just use a drachma? They’re solid gold…” Percy pointed out.

Annabeth looked at him like he was stupid. “Gods don’t like having their coins melted down. That’s not a good idea,” she told him. “It’s getting late. I’ll take the bed by the window. You two buddy up,” she ordered.

*****

The three of them awoke early in the morning. Annabeth had found a bus that would take them to DC, but it wouldn’t leave for a few hours. “While we wait, does anyone wish to see the Liberty Bell?” she asked the two. They agreed. 

As they walked towards it, Annabeth would tell them about the demigods of the time. “Benjamin Franklin was a child of Hades,” she told them. “At the behest of his father, he decided to come up with a way to protect those who Zeus would want killed. This led him to invent the lightning rod,” she explained.

“You know, we had a lightning rod over our apartment building that saw a lot of work,” Percy decided to say. “After Mom married my current stepfather, we’d always get at least one lightning strike per storm, which I thought was weird at the time since there were taller buildings around,” he explained. “This happened after my Dad saved me from… oh.”

“What do you mean by ‘oh’?” Annabeth inquired.

“My first stepdad was this douche named Gabe Ugliano. He kidnapped me when I was seven, and my current Stepdad saved me. Apparently Gabe was trying to sell me to someone who would buy people… who was only known as ‘Greased Lightning’.” Percy told them.

“Why would that make you go ‘oh’?” Grover asked.

“Well, my step dad pisses off someone named ‘Greased Lightning’ and then, after that, lightning seems to seek out our building… I’ve never put it together before… but now… was Greased Lightning Zeus?”

*****

On Olympus, Hermes, while delivering mail, paused in shock. “Father… is that… true?” he asked hesitantly. 

Zeus was growling, fingers twitching. “You…” he snarled at Percy, grinding his teeth.

Hermes, being the god best at reading the other immortals, knew at that moment that Perseus wasn't lying. “That’s… that’s not you… that’s not you at all…” Hermes gasped in horror, before sprinting out of the throne room.

The messenger of the gods arrived in Zeus’ chambers soon afterwards. As he walked around, he felt something… wrong.

“What… what is this?” he asked his caledus. George and Martha, his two snakes, looked at one another.

“I don’t know, master… maybe Poseidon would be more knowledgeable?” Martha inquired. Hermes rested his hand on his chin, and nodded. With a snap, he disappeared- or tried to. Zeus was glaring at him, having apparently followed him there.

“You will not speak of this, unless you are choosing a side, Hermes,” he growled.

“Father… this isn’t you… none of this… what happened to you?” he gasped, tears falling from his cheeks. Gone was the father figure who would calm him, and would love him unconditionally. And now, Zeus was threatening him?! “Threatening your children? Not caring for the mortals, for justice? Making a _human trafficking ring_?! This… this is atrocious! You’re spitting on your duty to rule!” the messenger god pleaded, only to get slapped.

“I am the king of the gods. What I say is law. What I do is Just. I am always in the right, and anyone who disagrees with me is in the wrong, and a traitor. Are you disagreeing with me? And it did not involve sex. It was merely a way to get the mortals to do my dirty work for me,” Zeus growled. Hermes noticed a ripple of blackness in his father’s eyes, but said nothing. He just meekly shook his head. “Good. Remember, none of this happened. If you speak of this to anyone… you’ll follow Poseidon’s fate…” he growled, storming out. He left a shaking messenger god, horrified at what his father was becoming.

*****

Annabeth cleared her throat, bringing the group back into focus. She didn’t want to dwell on that. “I highly doubt Zeus would do that. As the king of the gods, it’s his duty to stamp such things out. Besides, we’re almost there,” she told them. Mortals were now crowding around something. Percy got a peak, and saw it- an old bell, with a massive crack running through it. The Liberty bell. As they approached, Percy noticed Grover’s nose twitching.

“Grover? Are you alright?” Percy asked his friend.

“I wonder what it tastes like…” the Satyr mumbled to himself. That brought the two demigods up short.

“Excuse me!?” Percy exclaimed in shock. “Y-you can’t just eat a national treasure-” But Grover was already there. While no one was looking, he took a slight nibble of the bell. Annabeth, using her invisibility cap, pulled him back.

“What were you THINKING?!” she screamed at him. “Do you want the mortal police to come down on us!?” she exclaimed, waving her arms.

Percy decided to add another thing to the conversation. “How’d it taste?” he asked.

Grover made a disgusted face. “Like moldy cheese…” he admitted.

Annabeth facepalmed at them. “Alright, the bus will be here in about half an hour. Let’s try to remain inconspicuous…” she grumbled.

As if on cue, the three saw a horde of Satyrs holding signs and protesting. “What?” Percy managed to ask.

“CEASE ENVIRONMENTAL EXPLOITATION! YOU’VE KILLED THE PLANET! GO VEGAN!” they roared at the crowds. Percy caught a glimpse at their banners. Some talked about that one Swedish girl being a hero, while others were yelling about the need to pass that insane environmental law that had been laughed out of congress. Others talked about ‘cursing Steve Irwin’. Percy looked at Grover, who was facepalming.

“Ignore them, Percy. I promise most Satyrs aren’t like that…these ones just went rouge,” he groaned.

“So… insane environmental groups are mostly made of rouge Satyrs?” Percy asked his friend.

Grover nodded. “They wish for the downfall of Western Civilization and the government forms that go along with it. They want to see as many humans as miserable as possible,” he explained. “PETA is one of them, as you can clearly see.”

“But why?” Percy asked.

Grover sighed again. “Two thousand years ago, Pan, god of the wild, disappeared. A sailor heard a voice calling him, instructing him to tell everyone that Pan was dead. After that, humans started to encroach on the wild more and more. Only recently have you wizened up with your conservation efforts,” he explained. He then turned to the protesters in disgust. “Some Satyrs refuse to see that Western Civilization is beginning to right their wrongs on the environment, what with national forests, conservation efforts, and tree-planting- and that’s not counting what’s going on in Africa. They want it torn down, no matter the cost,” he explained.

“So you’re saying that they actually don’t care about the environment?” Percy asked him.

“Do you see any of them protesting against China?” Grover inquired. Percy shook his head. “Exactly.”

The trio watched the protests for a few more minutes, before Percy noticed that the mortals were leaving randomly. “Guys… what’s happening?” he asked.

Annabeth pulled out her knife. “The Mist. The rouge Satyrs are using the Mist to scatter the mortals… but why?” she asked no one in particular.

Percy heard them talking. _“Scatter the mortals. We’ll deal with the target and the godlings,”_ one said.

Grover’s eyes widened. “They’re speaking the language of monsters,” he gasped. “There’s no way that’s good, and I can’t translate it,”

Percy looked at him in confusion. “They are? I’m listening to English,” he told them.

“Y-you can understand the tongue of monsters?” Annabeth gasped. “What are they saying?”

“They’re talking about scattering the mortals, so they can deal with the ‘target’ and the ‘godlings’,” Percy translated, before his eyes widened. “Are they after us!?” He exclaimed in shock.

“Most likely,” Annabeth informed him.

Percy tapped his bracelet, and his drakon sword appeared. He uncapped Riptide as well. He marveled at how right it felt to dual-wield for a moment, before clearing his throat. “So, what’s the plan?” he asked them.

“They don’t know that you can understand them. See if you can get more information,” Annabeth whispered. Percy nodded, and concentrated, which was murder on his ADHD brain.

_“Who’s paying us again? I don’t like acting through middlemen,”_ one of the Satyrs grumbled.

_“Doesn't matter. Kill the Satyr in the group, and we get paid. Besides, the boss knows who hired us,”_ another told the first.

Percy’s eyes widened. “They’re after Grover,” he told the two.

“M-me? W-why me?” Grover squeaked.

“It doesn't matter. We have to get to our bus. How long until it arrives?” Percy asked Annabeth.

The Daughter of Athena looked at a clock. “Fifteen minutes. Di Immortals!” she cursed.

“Well, we’ll have to survive until then,” Percy groaned. By now, the crowd was gone, leaving the three facing the crowd of Satyrs. “So, you asking for money or for us to vote Democrat?” Percy mocked, raising his swords.

“Perseus Jackson… son of Poseidon… move aside,” the Satyr growled. Percy glared at the Satyr.

“How about… no,” he snarled, raising both swords. Annabeth raised her knife, and slipped her cap on, becoming invisible. Grover hesitantly put his reed pipes to his lips. At this, the Satyrs charged.

“GET HIM!” they roared. Percy’s body acted on instinct. He swung his drakon-tooth blade, slicing through the leading Satyr. He dissipated, and some sort of weed appeared where he once was. Percy didn’t have time to process this, as a Satyr with a club tried to knock his head off of his shoulder. Percy blocked with Riptide, and stabbed the Satyr with the Drakon-tooth sword.

Meanwhile, Annabeth slipped through their ranks, slitting their throats. She felt no remorse for it, as she knew of these types of rouge satyrs. ‘It’s rather nice that it’s PETA,’ she thought to herself, shanking one (who was using his sign as a makeshift club). She snuck behind another one that was attempting to sneak by Percy, who was being a whirlwind of death. Most heroes could only use one weapon, but he was able to coordinate both!

Percy snarled as he reached the head of the band, cutting down satyr after satyr. “Die, like your entire civilization, Nature-Killer!” A satyr screamed. Percy cut off his hands, and then decapitated him with both his swords. He kicked the corpse out of the way, as it formed into poison ivy. By now, he saw the leader of the group making a hasty retreat. He sprinted after the Satyr. If any of them tried to stop him, he stabbed them with one of his blades, turning them into plants. He’d have to ask Grover about that later. Finally, after a few minutes, he caught up to the leader, who was panting.

“Alright donkey-legs, start talking. Who hired you?!” he snarled.

“You dare call me that!? I should-”

“Trample me underhoof, blah blah blah! I’ve heard that, plantfucker! Answer the damn question!”

The rouge satyr spat at Percy, and his eyes betrayed nothing but sheer contempt. “You’ll fail your Quest. War will come,” he snarled, before crunching something in his mouth. To Percy’s shock, the satyr began to die. Before he could say anything else, a death cap mushroom was there. He stormed back to the group. Annabeth was cleaning her knife, and Grover was just standing there.

“Did you kill him?” Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. “He killed himself before I could get anything,” he snarled, furious at not getting the information he wanted. He then turned to Grover. “What’s with the plants?” he asked him.

Grover took a breath. “When satyrs die, we get reincarnated as a plant. The type of plant we become is based on our actions. Most of the plants here are toxic, symbolizing the evilness they have done in life. What was the leader’s plant?” Grover inquired.

“Death cap,” Percy answered.

Grover whistled. “I’ve… wow… I’ve never, in my life, heard of anyone even coming close to that level… what was he doing?” he gasped.

Before anyone else could respond to that, Annabeth noticed that the bus was arriving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/DexwX72

Percy paid the ticket, and the three sat in the back. Percy asked for the newspaper a mortal man had. The man shrugged, and gave it to him. Percy handed it to Grover. “Could you read it for us, seeing we’re both dyslexic?” he asked the satyr. 

Grover nodded, and read aloud. “Lightning Strikes Bus- no fatalities. Due to the actions of a heroic old woman who vanished into the crowds, no one was trapped on the bus. However, several passengers and the driver were pronounced dead at the scene, only to begin breathing shortly afterwards,” he told them. “Huh. Guess Hades must’ve turned a blind eye,” Grover said to them.

*****

THE NIGHT BEFORE:

Thanatos was checking his Ipad- specifically Instareap, an app he had to reap souls. He was brought out of his musings when Hades walked in. “That bus in Philadelphia? Ignore it,” he instructed.

“Why, my lord?” he asked the god of the dead.

“Zeus went after demigods, not caring about the collateral. I’m not bringing them into this,” Hades grumbled.

Thanatos nodded. “Very well, Master,” he said, going back to his Ipad. “Hey, you gonna get your kids at some point? Pretty sure Percy’s older than them now,” the Greek grim reaper responded, turning on Plants Vs Zombies.

END FLASHBACK

*****

“Can Hades do that?” Percy asked Annabeth. 

The daughter of Athena shook her head. “Not usually. He’s really throwing a middle finger at Zeus. Basically it’s the equivalent of him going on strike,” she explained.

“That’s not a good thing for gods, is it?”

“Percy, if Hades went on strike, the zombie apocalypse genre would go from fiction to fact,” she explained. Percy gulped at that.

Grover cleared his throat. “Do you want me to read to you again?” he asked them. They shook their heads. “All right…” the satyr said, going back to the paper. “Huh. Dare Enterprises took over the South Sudan government…” he muttered. “Hopefully they clean things up there…”

“So you, a Satyr, are fine with the world’s largest mining company?” Percy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Grover groaned. “Don’t get me started. William Dare is a favorite in the nature community for his efforts at conservation and repairing the environment once the resources have been extracted, among other things. He’s also infamous for his loyalty to his wife,” he added.

“What do you mean by that?” Annabeth asked.

“His efforts at preserving the environment have led to hundreds of Nymphs falling for him. Several have tried to seduce him,” Grover explained.

Percy snorted. “So the tabloid of ‘Help! Hundreds of women want my babies!’ wasn’t inaccurate?”

Grover shook his head. “And when they couldn’t, they escaped to fanfiction. In fact, many of the most popular books in Nymph culture right now involve Mr. Dare and a Nymph.”

Annabeth burst out laughing. “I bet that makes the gods jealous!” she chortled.

Grover shrugged. “Probably. Anyways, that’s all the article says, but it says that the people of South Sudan are hopeful that the ‘King of the Congo’ will improve their lives like he did for the people of the Congo,” Grover added, before going back to the paper.

*****

The bus stopped in DC without any complications. There was no lightning hitting the bus. There were no Furies warning them. It was almost like they were just mortal tourists. Almost. They arrived at their stop, and got out of the bus. They were at the national mall. “Alright, we have fifteen dollars to our name, nine days to get to LA, and no backup. What’s the plan?”

_“Can I haz Cheezeburger?”_

“Alright, who’s talking in LOLcat?” Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

“Not me. Grover?” She inquired. The satyr shook his head. The three of them were now walking towards the WWII memorial. Suddenly, Percy felt something shift in his backpack.

“What the-” he began, turning around, only to see a giant snakehead sniffing it. Two more were sniffing the other backpacks.

“Guys.... we have a problem…” he told them. Annabeth turned around. She blinked once, as if not believing what she saw, and drew her knife. Grover just paled and backpedaled, his ‘flight or fight’ instinct choosing ‘flight’. To their shock, the hydra (For what else could it be?) shrank back at the sight of the dagger.

_“Nuu! No knifes! Pls no stabbies! I no want trouble! I just wantz cheezeburger or pats!”_ it begged, coiling in on itself.

“Get ready! It’s going to strike rapidly-” Annabeth began, before noticing Percy was approaching the Hydra. “Percy, what are you doing!?” she shouted.

Percy ignored her, and gently touched the tank-sized beast.

_“Petz pls?”_ it asked, cocking two of its heads.

Percy was reminded of a combination of everything that made dogs and cats adorable. “Where?” he asked. In response, the hydra rolled over on its back, showing its belly.

_“Belly rubz pleese!”_ it asked. Percy complied, scritching the soft skin. _“Yyyyyyeeeezzzzz…”_ the hydra purred, thumping its leg.

Annabeth dropped her knife. “What… Percy… What's happening?” she asked.

“It just wants belly rubs- and it speaks in LOLcat,” he explained.

Grover, who was now getting over his fear, walked over. “Percy, your brain is translating the tongue of monsters, like with the rouge Satyrs. Can you ask it a few questions?”

“Sure. What do you wanna ask?” Percy inquired.

“Well, number one, why in the name of the gods is it not attacking us?” Annabeth screamed. “It’s a monster!”

_“I got beaten by Hercules! I no want to go back to Tartarus! Better to be cute and friendly! Free food and pets! I began it az self-defence but I like it! Pwomise! Pwomise on Styx!”_ the hydra exclaimed.

Percy turned to the others. “Apparently, it’s the Hydra from the myths. After reforming, it decided that being cute and friendly was safer and easier, but grew to like it. And it just swore that’s the truth on the river Styx,” he added.

Annabeth whistled. “It’s serious- hey is it a boy or girl?”

_“I iz a guy!”_ The hydra helpfully answered.

“Male,” Percy translated.

“What’s his name?” Grover asked.

“Monsters don’t usually have names,” Annabeth deadpanned.

_“My naem is Noodles! Because my heads are danger noodles! Rawr!”_

“His name is Noodles,” Percy told the other two, who just took a look at the hydra.

“Fuck it, I don’t care anymore. As long as he’s not attacking us that’s good,” Annabeth decided, giving up.

_“...Can yu scritch my head pleese?”_ Noodles inquired, bringing one of his heads closer to Annabeth.

“He wants his head to be scratched,” Percy helpfully added. Annabeth just gave Percy a look of annoyance, but did so. Noodles began to purr, and another of his heads snaked to Grover, who began to scratch it as well. They scratched Noodle’s heads for a minute, before two new heads came for their turn. Finally, Percy paused the belly rubs to focus on the other head while his two friends rested. After they were done, Noodles flipped himself over.

_“Thanx, friends! I’ll pay you back!”_ he said, digging into the ground. It took a moment, but eventually the hydra was completely underground. Percy decided to take that time to look around. Apparently the mortals had just ignored them.

“Sooooo… anyone wanna guess what they saw?” Percy inquired.

“Either nothing or us petting a dog,” Annabeth guessed, shrugging. After a few minutes, the ground burst, and Noodles had reappeared. He then spat out seven one-hundred dollar bills.

_“Muh stash of cash! I hope you use it well!”_ he beamed, tail wagging. Percy picked up the money. “Thank you, Noodles. But… Why would you help us?” he asked.

_“War between gods means no tourists! No tourists mean no belleh rubs or head scritches! And don’t worry! No hoomans or hawf-bludes were harmed by me getting this cash!”_ the hydra explained.

Percy nodded. “Fair. Now then, we’ll be on our way,” he said, giving the hydra one last rub on his head.

_“Bye!”_ the friendly monster said, burrowing back into the ground. The trio looked at each other.

“So… that happened,” Percy stated.

“Indeed,” Annabeth stated, in shock. She then looked at the money Noodles had given them. “Do any of you know how a hydra got that cash?” She asked. The two shrugged. 

“I don’t know, but Noodles said that he didn’t harm any humans or half-bloods for this cash… so does it matter?” Percy questioned.

“I guess it doesn't. We should get going and look for a train- shit,” Annabeth suddenly said.

“What is it?” Percy asked. Annabeth just pointed. Percy looked around, and his eyes widened. There was a group of people carrying signs. From their getup, Percy guessed that the signs were about attacks on the President for his support of Israel, or just attacks on African-Americans. However, they all had red eyes, which the news never caught.

“Lycanthropes,” Annabeth spat in disgust.

“You mean werewolves?” Percy asked her. 

The daughter of Athena nodded. “They can’t be harmed by any metal except silver, so we’ll have to try to avoid them,” she explained.

“So, the KKK is another monster group?” he asked. Grover nodded.

“Both the original and the modern one were. The first one had a habit of biting the Blacks they attacked, so they were wiped out- only a few survived. The modern one attracted the survivors like moths to a flame- all of the higher ups were werewolves,” he explained. “When they began to get smaller, it became more and more common for lower ranked members to get bitten. Now, with their movement being so small, all of them are werewolves again.”

Just then, one of them pointed at Percy. “Ahh, crap,” Grover sighed. The mortals around them suddenly seemed to forget they existed. The three began to back up, but the klan members began walking towards them faster.

“Drakon-Spawn! Your defilement of the glorious human race ends today!” they roared, charging.

“RUN!” Grover shouted. They decided to follow that sound advice. The three began to sprint away in a random direction, before Annabeth’s eyes widened.

“The Lincoln Memorial! We have to get to the Lincoln Memorial!” she shouted. The two males of the group looked at her in confusion.

“Why!?” Percy exclaimed.

“I know there’s _something_ there that makes monsters not want to be around it, but I’m not sure what!” she answered.

“That’s not a lot to go on!” Grover shouted back.

“It’s either that or we stand out ground and either die or become werewolves, and trust me, I don’t want to endanger my cabin-members every full moon!” Annabeth snapped back. The three began to pivot towards the memorial.

“SCUM! SUBHUMAN FILTH!” the werewolves howled.

“You’re not human either!” Percy shot back. That seemed to infuriate them even more. Some of them were beginning to get down on all fours. Fur began to sprout from their skin, and their clothes tore, revealing black wolves. Their eyes were still red. The transformed werewolves howled, and the rest of the pack began to shift as well.

“It’s not the full moon! I call bullshit!” Percy screamed.

“Evil ones can shift on command! They’re gonna be a little slower in that form! Hopefully shifting will give us some time!” she exclaimed.

“Don’t wolves hunt by loping!?” Percy shot back.

“Yes, at speeds of five miles an hour! Unless you’re a marathon sprinter then we’ll tire out!” she answered, before pulling out her canteen of nectar. She took a swig. “Drink some nectar! It should be able to restore our energy!” she instructed Percy. Percy nodded, and grabbed his own canteen, savoring the taste of liquid chocolate chip cookies. Sure enough, he felt invigorated. “Grover, are you still able to run?” she asked him.

Grover nodded. “Half goat, remember?!” he answered. Percy took that as a yes, and the group sprinted towards the Lincoln memorial. Looking behind him, Percy yelped. The werewolves were closing in!

“They’re gaining!” he told his friends.

“We’re almost there!” Annabeth responded to him, pointing. Sure enough, they were almost to the stairs.

“Climb!” Grover screamed, leaping through the air like a mountain goat. Percy and Annabeth were far slower. The werewolves were only a few steps behind them! Percy could feel their breath on his back. However, they had arrived. The three were in a corner, weapons out.

“Now what?!” Percy exclaimed. Before Annabeth could respond, however, there was a rumbling. The three, and the werewolves, turned to the sound. The head of the Lincoln memorial was turning towards them!

“It’s… it’s an automaton?” Annabeth gasped.

“Your kind _dares_ to step foot in my memorial!?” the statue raged. Its voice was rather high-pitched, which caught Percy off guard. One of the KKK members shifted back into a human form, clothes and all. However, the modern robes had shifted to a Confederate uniform.

“You have no power here, Abraham Lincoln! You’re dead! You’ve been dead for a hundred and fifty years! There is nothing you could possibly do! You’re just a talking head!”

The statue’s eyes narrowed. “Is that so, Forrest?” the statue growled. “You think that because an entertainer assassinated me that I can’t do anything? Well then, I guess this isn’t ‘anything’!” the statue mocked, before its eyes began to glow. Two red lasers shot out of the eyes, hitting one of the werewolves. The wolf yelped, and disintegrated.

“Your band of rebels and racists have no place here!” The statue roared, going into rapid-fire mode. The werewolves tried to run, but before they were at the columns, they had all been disintegrated by rapid, direct laser shots.

“And now… you… “ the statue growled at Forrest. “You started your band of Terrorists so my party couldn’t help the African Americans… and now, after over a hundred years, I will repay you your evils!” the statue declared, whirring. Forrest tried to run, but the blast from the eyes hit him square in the back. He disintegrated like the rest, but the particles left were fewer. “Have fun getting back up from that,” the statue growled, before turning towards the three heroes. “And who might you all be?” the statue asked calmly.

“I- I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, this is Grover Underwood, and this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,” Percy said, introducing the three.

“Charmed. I’m… well… I’m an Automaton with the memories, voice, and personality of Abraham Lincoln, son of Hades,” the statue introduced itself.

“H-hades? But the camp history books said you were a son of Zeus!” Annabeth exclaimed. The statue’s eyes narrowed.

“I can name several Confederate generals who were his children, but I am not one of his spawn,” the statue growled, before clearing his face. “Just tell your demigod historians that they’re wrong, and if any decide to come out here, I'll explain my knowledge about the civil war- all that I’m allowed to speak of, anyways…” The statue returned to its resting position, and said nothing more.

“Allowed to speak of?” Annabeth inquired.

“It doesn't matter right now, Annabeth. We have cash, so let’s get a ride west,” Percy instructed. The three left the memorial, taking one last good look at Lincoln.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/WUnA2VN

They boarded the train to Denver without much hassle. Their money was good, and Grover, being technically an adult (much to the shock of Percy), was able to avoid any hard questions from the mortals. They took the cheapest seats the train had, and decided to not have beds, preferring to sleep in their seats to save money. Hopefully they’d be able to eat from the dining car.

“So, what’s the plan when we get to Denver?” Grover asked the two.

“We’ll have to find a way to LA. I don’t think mortals would allow us to hitchhike,” Percy decided. Annabeth just groaned. “Hey, at least Hades isn’t going to just go after us, right? After all, he sent one of the Furies to warn us to get off that bus, and told us his helm of darkness is missing. I’d say he’d be more than willing to talk to us peacefully,”

Annabeth sighed. “If you say so… but this is Hades we’re talking about. He’s cunning, Percy,” she said.

Percy nodded. “Hey, I know that. He was always good at puzzles, Annabeth,” Percy told her, thinking back to the afternoons where they’d put a puzzle together. They’d take breaks for his sake, as well.

Grover just shook his head. “I still have no idea why the Lord of the Dead would babysit you, Percy,” he said.

Annabeth nodded. “Hades hated heroes. What changed?” she asked.

Percy shrugged. “He never really talked about his past, to be honest,” he informed them, before turning to Annabeth. “Hey, you’ve never talked about your mortal father. What’s he like?” Immediately, Grover and Annabeth flinched. Annabeth turned her grey eyes on Percy.

“...Do you know how children of Athena are born?” She asked him.

“Uhh… through the birth canal of Athena?” Percy answered.

Annabeth shook her head. “We’re born from thought, Percy. I appeared on my father’s doorstep in a golden cradle, carried from Olympus by Zephyr, the West Wind. You’d think he’d take pictures or something, right? Nope. He immediately demanded that Athena raise me. He treated me like I was the most inconvenient thing to ever happen to him. When I was five, he married a normal mortal woman. They had two kids. He then ignored me after that,” she said.

Percy didn’t know what to say, so he decided on the truth. “When I was four, my mom married Gabe Ugliano. I was ‘Child A’ eight years ago. I’ve already told you he kidnapped me when I was 7, but the bruises on me were from him hitting me,” Percy told her. Annabeth looked like she was trying to remember something, before her eyes widened. The horror Percy was telling her was sinking in- including the case he had mentioned. “The stuff I said earlier today about him kidnapping me? Yeah, it’s true. My mom married him to cover my scent. After he was arrested, she divorced him. Last I heard, he was killed in a way involving a potato peeler,” Percy told the two.

“And you’d know this because?” Grover asked.

“One of the prisoners who was in the same block later moved in close by. He had served time for being a hitman. He told us that he and a group of his buddies decided to show him how they treated those that hurt children. Apparently the guards showed up half an hour later and demanded a turn,” he added, before turning to Annabeth. “Did anything change?”

Annabeth shook her head. “Whenever monsters would show up, his face would show me that he blamed me. I got the hint that I wasn’t wanted when I was seven, and ran away. It was the best decision I’ve ever made. He wanted me to leave, so I left him. I got to camp later that year,” she told him.

Percy just looked at her. “By yourself?” he asked.

“I had help,” she told him, fingering the ring on her necklace.

“That’s your dad’s, isn’t it?” Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. Percy thought that it was obvious Annabeth missed him, but didn’t say anything. He then began to wonder what his stepfather was doing…

*****

Izzet was walking through the streets of Alexandria, Virgina. Mortals reusing names had always fascinated him. He could clearly remember the original Alexandria, and the library there. He would be worried about his overdue scrolls, but the Library had burned down, and with it, his overdue fees. He wondered if he should sell them to a mortal museum-except for… He shook the thought out of his head, and sniffed. He scowled. Percy’s scent was still there, along with another demigod and a satyr. It was getting staler, so his son was obviously out of DC by now… but still. He then caught a whiff of another monster. He followed the scent, and found a Laistrygonian. It hadn’t noticed him, but the sniffing meant that it was tracking his son. His blood boiled at the thought of Percy being attacked. It pulled up a phone, and he listened to it.

“So we’ve got a demigod scent. We’ll meet at Winkler Botanical in half an hour, and go from there,” he said, before hanging up. He then sniffed the air, and turned around. “Do you want some as well?” he asked.

Izzet stepped into view, allowing his disguise to slip slightly. “No thankssss… I’d prefer not to…” he hissed, walking closer. His eyes slitted, and he allowed his hand to become a claw. Before the cannibal could react, he impaled the giant in the chest. “You ssssseee… I’m blood-bound to one of thosssssse demigodsssss,” he snarled. “Thankssssss for telling me where you’ll all be meeting…” he snarled, letting the cannibal turn to dust. He then reapplied his disguise, smacking his tongue. “Hissing is not good for the tongue,” he said to himself, heading out. He walked towards the center, unaware of the mortal shadowing him.

*****

Fredrick Chase knew that the man he was following wasn’t human. The way his skin bubbled and stretched, like it was about to burst… he cocked his G19, and began to move closer. As the two approached the Inova Alexandria Hospital, he grabbed the shirt the monster was wearing, and yanked it into a nearby alleyway.

Izzet was confused when he felt himself being yanked into an alleyway. He couldn’t see his attacker, and the scnet was clearly mortal. ‘Am I getting mugged?’ he asked himself. He hadn’t gotten mugged for a few centuries. He made sure to leave his attackers alive, as mortals being swallowed whole put an undue strain on the Mist. His thoughts drifted from that when he felt cold metal touching his skin. “Is this really necessary?” he asked his attacker.

Fredrick growled at the monster. “What? The hell. Are you?” he bit out.

Izzet was confused. “I’m Turkish. Apparently you’re rather racist for a mugger,” he calmly said.

“Cut the bullshit. I’ll have you know that the bullets in my gun are 0.1% Celestial Bronze, and I can see through the mist. Start talking before I blow you to ashes,” Fredrick instructed.

Izzet whistled. “That’s quite an achievement. You do know that any more diluted and it would lose its ability to harm non-mortals, correct?” he asked, not caring. “And don’t bother. I’ve got Fate Armor. Unless you’re one of Ares’ brats, you can’t kill me,” he told the person holding the gun.

“I’m a mortal. I’m not a demigod, though my daughter is. Now tell me what the hell you are!” he growled.

Izzet sniffed. “Listen, I’m on a tight schedule, so I’ll tell you. My name is Izzet Jackson, husband of Sally Jackson and blood-bound father of Perseus Jackson. I’m also the Lydian Drakon,” he calmly said.

Fredrick knew exactly what monster that was. “W-what are you doing here?” he gasped.

“I’m here because my son’s demigod scent is drawing monsters, and I know that a bunch of Laistrygonian Giants are planning on tracking him down,” he growled, no longer playing around. “Either you’re going to let me go, or I’m going to force my way out,” he added.

Fredrick removed the gun. “W-why aren’t you hunting them?” he stammered, confused.

“A variety of reasons. One, one of them is my step-son. Two, I’ve stopped hunting demigods. I haven’t for millennia. Three: I’ve stopped consuming human flesh in general. Now I’ve got to go,” With that, he started walking out of the alley. He turned his head. “Do you want to join me?” he asked. Fredrick nodded, holding up his gun.

The two walked to the meeting place, talking about their children. “So you got Hades to babysit your stepson!?” Fredrick exclaimed, shocked.

Izzet shrugged. “He volunteered, actually. He was very reliable, and Percy seemed to like him. Anyway, we’re here,” Izzet said, pointing at the garden. There were no mortals around, but the cannibals were milling about. “Alright. I’ll get close. You pick them off at a distance. I’d shed my disguise, but I’d rather not strain the Mist too much. Hiding a two-hundred foot long, four-legged serpent isn’t easy,” he explained. He concentrated, and his hands blurred. Gone were the human fingers. Instead, reddish-brown claws replaced them. He rushed into the fray, slicing several into dust before they knew what was happening. Fredrick aimed his glock and fired, disintegrating the cannibal.

“HOW?!” they roared, noticing him.

“Celestial Bronze bullets!” Fredrick shot back, firing off a few more rounds. Izzet was slashing his way through their ranks like a man possessed. The giants didn’t stand a chance. Within three minutes, the area was cleared. Fredrick checked his gun. He still had two bullets left. Izzet shook his claws, and they morphed back into human hands.

“So, I think we should stay in touch,” the disguised monster said, pulling out a slip of paper. He wrote his phone number on it, and handed it to Fredrick, who did the same with his phone number. The two shook hands, and left.

*****

Percy shrugged, which caught Annabeth’s attention. “What was that about?” she asked.

“I’m just wondering what my stepdad’s been doing recently. He told me that he’s been looking for Mom, but he’s come up with dead ends. I just hope he’s alright…” Percy said, trailing off.

Grover snorted. “Percy, in case you’ve forgotten, your stepfather is one of the deadliest monsters on the planet. He’ll be fine,” the Satyr informed his friend.

*****

The next day, their train was pulling into St. Louis. As they approached, they saw the Gateway arch standing above the city. “I want to build something like that,” Annabeth said aloud.

Percy turned to her. “What?” he asked.

Annabeth pointed at the Arch. “I want to build something like that,” she repeated. “I want to create a monument that will stand the test of time,” she explained.

“Like, an architect?” Percy inquired.

Annabeth nodded. “As a Child of Athena, I'm expected to create things. Art, weavings, buildings, that sort of thing,” she told him.

“That’s a rather broad category,” Percy said in response. It was all that he could think of, really. He couldn’t say anything more, as the train pulled into the station.

_“Attention passengers, there will be a three hour layover. Feel free to explore St. Louis before we continue on to Denver,”_ the intercom reported.

“So… wanna go see the Arch?” Percy asked Annabeth, who nodded enthusiastically. “Alright. Come on Grover, we’ve got sightseeing to do,” he said, hauling up the satyr.

“Is there a snack bar that’s monster-free?” the satyr asked Percy.

*****

The lines to get in weren’t that long because of the time of the day. The three were in the underground museum that led to the arch. Percy found the things from the 1800s boring, but Annabeth kept telling him interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and Grover came to the rescue with jelly beans. He’d live. Speaking of living… “Do you smell anything?” Percy asked his friend.

Grover shook his head. “One, we’re underground. The underground always smells like monsters. Two, your scent is half-monster, half-demigod, so that’s throwing me off,” he explained calmly, obviously not meaning anything rude.

Percy nodded. “Alright… So are there any blue jelly beans left?” he asked, not offended in the slightest.

Percy got the jitters when he saw the small elevator car that they’d be taking to the top. He hated enclosed spaces. The three got shoehorned into an elevator with some other people, but the one that caught their attention was the lady. She was rather roundtound, and had a chihuahua with a rhinestone collar with her. Percy didn't know why the guards weren’t bothered about it, so just thought it was a support animal or something. The chihuahua growled. “Now, Sonny. Behave,” the woman scolded.

“Is that its name?” Percy asked the lady.

“Of course not,” She told him. This served only to confuse Percy even more. Just who was this woman? The more he looked at her, the more revolted he felt. She was really fat. With the denim she was wearing, she looked like a blimp made from jeans! And her chihuahua kept growling at everyone. At this point, Percy was wondering if bribes were involved as to why the guards did absolutely nothing.

The group soon got to the top of the arch. To Percy, it was a tin can with windows. He really wanted to leave as soon as possible, to get back to solid ground. He could almost imagine a lightning bolt streaking through the air, electrifying the entire arch and killing everyone inside. Zeus had already expressed his lack of caring about collateral damage. Annabeth seemed to not be thinking about that, as she went on and on about how the arch was built. She then started talking about how she’d increase the size of the windows, and install a see-through floor. The thought of that last one made Percy shiver. There’d be absolutely no change more frightening than that. The feeling that there was nothing preventing you from falling six hundred feet to your death…

Annabeth would’ve most likely gone on and on and _on_ about architecture for several more hours had the security guard announced that the Arch would be closing in a few minutes, so it was time for everyone to head back down. Percy walked briskly to the elevator, but found that it was full of tourists. His two friends gave him a sympathetic look. “It’ll just be a minute or two, Percy. You can come down on the next elevator,” Grover said kindly. Percy nodded, and the elevator doors closed. Surely, he’d be fine on his own for five minutes, right?

*****

The Fates facepalmed as one. “Ok, that’s just begging for attention,” the first said. The second nodded. 

“He is really asking for what is about to happen, isn’t he?” the second one inquired.

The third nodded. “He is tempting us, whether he knows it or not. Either way, Zeus’ assassin has appeared to challenge him. Who do you think will survive?” the third inquired to her two sisters. The three starred at each other, blinked as one, and burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/bSDxcAW

Percy was nervous now. He was stuck up there, with the fat lady, her dog, a security guard, and a small family of mortals. Percy, not knowing what else to do, smiled awkwardly at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue showing- hold up.

‘Forked tongue!?’ Percy exclaimed in shock. Before he could even comprehend that, the rat-dog jumped out of her arms, and started barking like mad at him- to everyone else, at least.

_“Kill! Kill! Kill!”_ it screeched.

Percy immediately knew that this wasn’t a mortal dog.

The woman sighed, seeing Percy tense. “Well son, if you insist…”

“That’s not a chihuahua, is it?” Percy asked, grabbing Riptide.

“Chimera, Perseus Jackson. It’s so easy to mix up,” the lady cooed. As if to show further proof that she wasn’t human, she rolled up her sleeves, showing scaled flesh. Her eyes were more reptilian now, along with her teeth. Percy grabbed the sword made from his father’s tooth, and uncapped Riptide as the disguised monster began to grow with every yip. The yip became a bark, and then a roar. By the time it was done growing (about 5 heartbeats) its head was pressing up against the roof. The mortals were screaming. The guard grabbed his handgun and fired at what would be center mass for a human. Percy had zero idea what the Mist was showing them, but he didn’t want to know at the time. It had a lion’s head and mane, although the mane was so soaked in blood the color was different. The main body was goatlike. What was it with Greek Mythology and goats!? Seriously!? The tail, however, was a ten-foot long diamondback snake, which hissed at him. Its fangs were dripping with venom. The rhinestone collar had grown with it, and was eligible to Percy- it had shifted to Ancient Greek.

_CHIMERA. RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS. IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS, EXIT 954._

Percy decided to say the first thing that came to mind. “Rabid? Like, rabies? That’s just cruel- mortals have a vaccine for that, now,” he said.

The snake woman laughed. “Rabid as in mad, demigod! Do you really think I’d let my son suffer from that disease!?”

“So… it… he’s… your actual son? How?” Percy asked.

The snake woman laughed again. “I am Echidna, Mother of Monsters! Zeus has offered me the bounty of you, your friends, and whichever mortals get in our way! Feel honored at the Challenge, Half-Blood!”

Several thoughts went through Percy’s head. Some were furious that Zeus had basically hired a hitman (or hit-woman-monster, in this case) to off him and his friends; collateral be damned. Others were on how to survive the fight. The third one, however, was the one he articulated. “Echidna? Isn’t that some kind of anteater?”

The monster woman roared in fury. “I hate Australia! Kill him, Son! Kill him now!” The Chimera lunged at Percy. He dodged, slashing the drakon-sword. 

‘Alright, apparently your venom can melt metal. Let’s have some of that!’. Immediately, the blade was coated in a thin liquid. The blade slashed at the neck. If it was Riptide, the blade would’ve bounced off. However, thanks to the poison, the blade sank in, and severed the collar. The Lion head turned towards him, and a foul stench came from it, like an overused grill. Percy dodged, and it shot out a column of flame that burned a hole through the Arch.

‘Great. I’ve blowtorched the Gateway Arch’, Percy thought to himself, swinging the twin blades. The two blades connected, decapitating the monster, and the venom burned into its chest. And then, a searing pain shot up his leg. He’d forgotten about the snake tail. He cut it apart with Riptide, and the Chimera disintegrated.

Echidna howled. “You killed my son, but it doesn't matter! The poison is in your veins!” Percy growled at the Mother of Monsters. To his surprise, he didn’t feel anything- oh wait, there it was. However, it wasn’t painful. It was like when he had been in the water. Echidna’s eyes widened. “Y-you should be gasping for breath! What- what is going on?!” she howled.

“Let me tell you something, you snake bitch!” Percy shouted, rushing her. She had gone to the edge of the Arch, and began to jump. Percy, in his infinite wisdom, jumped after her. _“I’M THE MOTHERFUCKING DOVAHKIIN!”_ he roared, impaling her with his blades. She howled in agony, and the two fell into the Mississippi river. 

The fall continued for a few seconds, and then… they hit the water. Echidna disintegrated on contact, while Percy just sank to the bottom, completely unharmed, where he noticed that he was A: completely dry, and B: breathing like he would in air. “Evidently a power from my father…” he said to himself. Now, that whole ‘poison immunity’ thing was something he was also thankful for. He turned his head to the drakon sword. “I think I’ll call you Kokoras,” he decided. Naming a tooth ‘bite’ seemed a bit on the nose, but it fit. 

“Percy…” That voice sounded like his mother! While he knew it was impossible, he still answered it.

“M-mom?” he asked the murky waters. Instead, a similar-looking woman appeared.

“No, child. I am merely a messenger from your father. Hades has your mother, but not by his choice. She had been taken to him by Zeus’ orders…”

Percy grit his teeth. “That bastard… and I know...” he snarled.

“Do not blame the lord of the Skies… he is… off… this sort of action is not something he’d do even a year ago… but he’s… changed over the past century… and not for the better… I know not why…” she said, trailing off. “I cannot stay much longer. Just know your father is proud of you… and don’t trust the gifts…” With that, she vanished, leaving Percy alone of the bottom of the Mississippi River. He kicked his feet, and emerged from the muck. When he popped up above the surface, he found himself next to a floating McDonalds. From the looks of it, every emergency vehicle was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. Percy looked around, and saw that everyone was focused on the Arch. No one saw him, and that was perfectly fine in his mind. As he did, he saw a news lady.

“Currently, despite the damage, it appears that there is only one fatality on the Arch. One of the terrorists detonated his vest, blowing himself up, and seriously damaging the Gateway Arch. The other one, who we presume to be his wife, was pushed out of the arch by a young teenager. He is presumed dead, hence the number. The eyewitnesses report that he tried to stop the first detonation, but was unsuccessful. Thankfully, he prevented the second. Authorities say that if a second blast occurred, the Arch may have collapsed, killing everyone inside. Again, I’m-”

Percy was no longer paying attention. Everyone was all right. Of course, that was further proven when Grover bear (or was it goat)-hugged him.

“Peeeerrrccyyyy!” he bleated. “What happened!?”

“Chimera plus some woman named after an anteater- Zeus put out a hit,” Percy summarized. “I then fell 630 feet into the Mississippi, got an instruction to go to Santa Monica, and now I’m here,” he told the two.

“We can’t leave you alone for five minutes, can we?” Annabeth deadpanned. “Come on, we gotta get out of here.”

“Hey… why the terrorist thing?” Percy inquired.

“Percy, when you think of maniacs who would stop at nothing to destroy Western civilization, what comes to your mind?” Grover asked.

“Extremists?” Percy hesitantly answered.

“Exactly. Thus, the Mist will take the easy way out and have it look like that,” Annabeth told him. “Come on, let’s get back to the train.” The trio did so, boarding without any fuss. “Tomorrow, when we get to Denver, we’re gonna have to scrounge up some more cash,” Annabeth told them.

*****

It was now the 14th of June. There were seven days left. The three of them walked out of the train station, almost out of money. “So, any ideas?” Percy asked Annabeth.

“Well, we have to contact Chiron about what the River Spirit told us, and probably talk about what we know from the Fury,” she decided.

“Do you have a phone?” Percy asked. 

Annabeth shook her head. “It’s like sending up a flare for monsters, Percy. Besides, I have a better way: Iris messaging.” She led them to a do-it-yourself car wash. “All right, I have enough for this, and then maybe a meal somewhere. What about you, Percy?”

“I still have a twenty, and a dollar in change,” he told his companions.

“All right. Now, since I doubt you knew, an Iris-message is when you use a rainbow to send messages to others. You have to pay a drachma, and ask Iris to take the call.”

“And if she doesn't?” Percy inquired.

Grover laughed at that question. “Percy, Iris takes her duties as messenger _very_ seriously. Every call, no matter how insignificant, is taken,” the Satyr informed him. Percy breathed a sigh of relief, and Annabeth inserted the three quarters she had. Then, she held up the sprayer, and turned it on. A mist came from it, and with it, a rainbow.

“O Goddess, accept my offering!” Annabeth chanted, throwing a golden drachma into the mist. Upon contact with the mist, the drachma vanished. “Show me Chiron,” Annabeth instructed. The mist then changed like a TV to show the centaur. He looked very frazzled. “Chiron!” Annabeth shouted.

The centaur immediately turned around. “Annabeth! It’s good to see you’re alright!” he breathed. “Are the others alright?”

“We’re here, Chiron,” Percy replied.

“Good, good,” Chiron responded. There was a dull ‘thud’ in the background. The trainer of heroes winced. “Things… aren’t going so well over here. Mr. D informed the counselors of the meeting. The counselors decided to tell their cabins. Now things are shaping up like the Trojan War volume two. Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus Cabins are backing Poseidon, while the rest are backing Zeus,” Chiron explained.

“Well, Zeus has tried to kill me twice,” Percy grumbled.

“I’m sorry?” Chiron inquired.

“We were on a bus to Philadelphia. A fury showed up and warned us to get off the bus. Then the bus got struck by lightning. And yesterday, Echidna and the Chimera attacked me on the Gateway Arch. Zeus put a _bounty_ on me, Annabeth, Grover, and apparently any mortals in the monster’s way,” Percy spat.

Everyone gasped.

“That’s… that’s not like Zeus at all…” Chiron muttered, his expression darkening. “Something else is at play here…” In the background of Chiron’s scene, thunder rumbled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t offer any more help from here! Percy, you need to find the bolt! I believe in you!” With that, Chiron waved his hand through the mist, and cut the connection.

“Well then… this sucks…” Grover admitted. “We have, what, thirty dollars to our name, and a week to get to LA, and then back to New York, with the Master Bolt. Zeus sent out most of the other gods to track it down, and they’ve had months…” he said, drooping.

“Let’s discuss our next step over some food,” Annabeth suggested.

*****

The trio soon found themselves in a classic American diner, like something out of the 1950s. All around them, mortals were eating fast food, blissfully unaware that the world had a very good chance of ending in a week.

“Welcome. You kids wanna order something?” the lady at the front asked.

Percy began to rummage through his pockets. All he had was the $21, and was pretty sure that a meal for three would cost more than that. Before he could ask to see a menu to prove or disprove of that theory, a rumble shook the entire building. Out in the parking lot, there was a massive Harley. It looked to be around the same height as a baby elephant. Percy saw that the leather of the seat, instead of being made of actual leather, seemed to be made of white human flesh. The man on said bike was terrifying. He had scars crisscrossing his face. His jaw was tight, with a permanent scowl. His hair was cut like a soldier’s. Percy couldn’t see his eyes because of the black-tinted sunglasses. When he entered the diner, there was a hot wind that blew through. Everyone rose like they were in a trance. He waved his hand idly, and they sat back down again.

The lady at the front paused, and her brain seemed to rewind. “Welcome. You kids wanna order something?” she asked again.

“I’ll pay for ‘em,” the biker said.

“Very well. I’ll direct you to your booth,” she said, robotically marching the four to a booth by the window. The biker sat next to Annabeth, squeezing her into the window. 

“So, it’s nice to meet you face-to-face, little cousin,” the man chuckled.

Percy’s brain immediately made the connection. “You’re Clarisse’s dad… Ares, god of war,” he said.

“Yep. Smart deduction, kid,” the now-revealed Greek god replied. He took off his sunglasses, and where his eyes should’ve been were two miniature explosions. Percy had a feeling Ares was sizing him up, so he gave his best death glare. Ares didn’t blink. “Damn kid, no wonder half my kids want to fap to you,” he chuckled.

All three teenagers did a spit-take. “E-excuse me!?” Percy stammered.

“Death glares are turn-ons for my kids, cousin. You have the Ares Cabin hot and bothered,” he said. “But I’m not here to see what all the fuss is about- unlike Ancient Greece, bisexuality seems to be somewhat uncommon. But back to the point. The point is that I have a job for you. You see, me and my girlfriend were hanging out at a little place, and we had to leave in a hurry. She left her scarf, and I left my shield. I want you three to go and get it for me.”

“And why can’t you?” Percy asked. Annabeth looked like she was about to pass out. Grover was swooning. It was probably from fear.

“The same reason I don’t summon a nuke and drop it on Moscow to trigger the Third World War. I don’t fucking feel like it.”

“We don’t have time for that, cousin,” Percy replied. “In case you didn’t know, we have until the summer solstice or your wet dream happens.”

Ares lifted an eyebrow. “That takes a fuckton of guts, kid. Color me impressed. Also, I know all about the quest. When the bolt was stolen, he sent all of us out to look for it. By ‘Us’ I mean his kids. However, none of us could track that thing down. And trust me, not being able to find a ten gigaton lightning bolt was a blow. If I can’t find it, I doubt you could. No offense, but you’re not a god. Also, you heading to Hades’ place? I suggested that it was him to frame your dad,” Ares explained.

“What makes you think he did it?” Percy growled.

“The dude’s hated Pops for a while. Something about overworking him. Either way, it made sense. Poseidon and Zeus duke it out, while Hades sweeps into power. It’s an old trick. And trust me, I don’t want a war to end all wars. I’d be out of a job. So I want you to succeed. So tell you what. You do this favor, and I’ll get you a ride to Las Vegas, and a two day stay in a five-star hotel. Sound fair?”

“Deal.” Percy snarled.

“Great. Enjoy your meal.” With that, the Greek god walked out of the diner, got on his big, fuck-off Harley, and rode away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS

The three devoured their meals as quickly as they could. Finally, after leaving, Percy turned to them. “So… what’s on your minds?” he asked.

“How the fuck you’re still breathing. Percy… a greek god would’ve smote you for your attitude.”

“Annabeth… they’d piss off Posiedon… I think that’s why he’s still breathing…” Grover replied.

“ANYWAYS!” Percy shouted, not wanting to consider himself a brat who hid behind his daddy for protection, “It’s likely that his girlfriend was Aphrodite, right?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth said. “They try to go on dates in hidden areas where Hephestus wouldn’t go. Places with so much broken machinery that Hephestus would throw himself into fixing the machines, and by the time he was finished, they would’ve done what they wanted to,” Annabeth explained.

“Like… say… an expansion on a water park?” Percy inquired, pointing a ways down. There, by Water World, was an entire closed-off area.

“Weren’t we in the middle of Dever!?” Grover exclaimed.

“Ares must’ve teleported us here,” Annabeth mused. “Come on. We need that ride,” she said, taking off. Grover and Percy followed after her. Water World was closed for the night, and its extension was under construction.

“Soooo… think that we could ever go here when it’s open?” Percy inquired.

“Aside from it being half a continent away? Not likely. More demigods equals a stronger scent.”

“What if my dad chaperoned?” Percy added.

Grover thought. “I did say his scent could most likely cover the entire camp… but I’m not sure if I want to test that…” he said.

“Alright. Makes sense,” Percy replied. The three continued on their way, eventually coming up to a locked gate. “Grover? You’re up.”

Grover nodded, and gulped. “Maia!” he commanded. Sure enough, the wings appeared. Grover took to the air, easily clearing the gate. However, he somersaulted, and landed on his chest, sprawled out. “Gotta practice more…” he muttered, dusting himself off. He then went to the gate, where he undid the chains holding the door. The two demigods then walked inside.

“So… any idea where Ares and Aphrodite would be playing ‘pass the gum’?” Percy asked. Annabeth sprinted over to a guest services area, and grabbed a map. It took her a while, due to dyslexia, but eventually she got it.

“Geeze… this whole area is for high-thrill rides…” she muttered, looking around. “Ah-ha! Found a likely spot!” she declared, marching over. She pointed to the ride labeled ‘Thrill Ride of Love’. Percy noticed that to ride, you had to be 54 inches! There were also rides with five feet as the minimum.

“Guys… clothes…” Grover said, pointing to a guest shop.

“Dude, you want to rob an under-construction water park?” Percy asked. Annabeth, however, made the decision for them, rushing off to the gift shop.

“You two go change in the men’s bathroom. I’ll change in the woman’s bathroom,” she said. Sure enough, the three were soon decked out in fresh clothing. Annabeth also grabbed a backpack, and got some food from the shop. “Alright… time to go to the ‘Thrill Ride of Love’”, she declared. The three looked at the map, and set off.

It took them about ten minutes to walk to the ride. It was complete, but non-functional. They had passed over a dozen other rides, each in varying stages of completion. The slide ended six feet above what would’ve been the water line at an upwards slant, went through a closed gate, and then there was an empty pool. “You know, if it wasn’t for the title, I’d probably want to go on it,” Percy said.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. “Come on,” she said, walking up the ramp. “What is this?” she asked, poking the ground, before her eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh! This concrete is pure white to reflect sunlight! That’ll make it less painful to walk on-” Percy grabbed her.

“Weren’t you telling us to come on?” he deadpanned. The trio eventually made it to the top of the slide. The starting pool was full, and in it, there was a two-seater. It had the seats facing each other. On one of the seats was a pink scarf. On the other, there was a shield. “This is too easy,” Percy said. He stepped forward, and noticed something in the wall.

*****

“Welcome, everyone. In these trying times, I have decided to entertain everyone,” Hephestus declared. He had pulled a large-screen TV. All of the Olympians, save Aphrodite and Ares, were there. “May I present you, from Hephaestus TV, Revenge of the Cucked: Water World!”

Poseidon looked at Hephaestus. “Have you considered getting a divorce?” he asked him.

Hera glared at Poseidon. “You can’t just divorce someone here!” she snapped.

“Why? Is it because you can’t will yourself to divorce Zeus?” Poseidon shot back, smiling. Said god growled in fury. Hermes noticed that black cloud behind his father’s eyes again.

“Anyways!” Hephaestus shouted. “The signal has been tripped! You see, the special part of this is that they’re live before I announce it!” he cackled. The screen flickered once, and then, two people who were very much _not_ Ares and Aphrodite were there. “Uh-oh…” the god of the forge mumbled.

“Percy!” Poseidon shouted.

Zeus roared in fury. “HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE!?”

Poseidon summoned his trident. “What. Did. You. _Do_!?” he growled.

Athena looked at the screen. “Why is one of my daughters with him!?”

“Oh? Who’s the mortal you mindfucked?” Apollo asked.

Athena blushed. “His name is Fredrick Chase… you’d like him, Hephaestus. He was able to forge Celestial Bronze on his own, and created celestial bronze bullets!”

Hephaestus turned beet red, and looked down. “There are no words in any language to describe how spectacularly erect I am,” he admitted, before he noticed something. “Wait… he made his own celestial bronze? Like, he got the ore, forged it in the correct steps, and _then_ molded it together!?” The god began to go pale from ichor loss. He was also panting rather heavily. “After this… I’m going to ask for a picture…” he got out.

“He’s straight, by the way,” Athena told him. “And married to a mortal woman.”

Hephaestus nodded, plans already in motion. He’d take a leaf out of Poseidon and Hades’ book… but for now… he turned to the screen. “I’m going to have to make it up to them…” he sighed. 

“Your traps… are safe for mortals, right?” Poseidon asked, nervous.

Hephaestus nodded. “The spiders... only… nip… oh dear… sorry, Athena…”

*****

Percy grabbed the shield without any difficulty. “Hey, Annabeth, should we grab the scarf as well?” he asked. Said girl nodded.

“I’ll grab it. Don’t rub it to your face. Love magic is very dangerous,” she said. Percy nodded. However, his hand brushed something.

“Annabeth…” he nervously said. She turned, before she saw the sign.

“Eta! It’s Hephaestus’ sign!” she gasped.

“I think I hit a tripwire…” Percy admitted. And sure enough, the cupids that had been around the entrance turned. Some of their arrows popped open to reveal cameras.

_“Broadcasting to Olympus in one minute… fifty nine… fifty eight…”_ a rough voice rang out. Percy had no idea who it belonged to.

“That’s Hephaestus’ voice! He must’ve set the trap! That’s why Ares had us come here!” Annabeth shouted.

*****

Hephaestus facepalmed. “Me… Damn… it…” he growled. “How… how did they know!?” he grumbled.

*****

A few other cupids turned, and fired their arrows. However, there were golden strings attached to them. The arrows impacted at the other side. “A net! They’re making a net!” Annabeth exclaimed.

“Excuse me?!”

“Hephaestus once literally caught them in a net! He had all the other gods laugh at them! He’s repeating that trick!” Annabeth shouted

“Isn’t that a little stale!?”

“If it’s not broke, don’t try to fix it!”

*****

“...He has a point... we should try to come up with new ideas…” Hephaestus said. Hermes looked at the ground, wishing for the millionth time he had tried to think of something original instead of deciding to give Luke one of Heracles’ quests.

*****

And then, Annabeth began screaming. Thousands of tiny things began to pour out of the mouth of some of the cupids. It was rather horrifying, but Percy didn’t get why she was screaming so loudly… until he got a closer look.

“Spiders. Fan-fucking-tastic,” he groaned. Now Annabeth was out of the picture. He had to think of a way out of this waterslide from… hell… “THAT’S IT!” he shouted, though it was drowned out by Annabeth. Water. 

“Fourteen… thirteen…”

Percy looked around to wherever the ride’s water would come from. Sure enough, he saw it. There were massive pipes nearby.

“Grover! Get to the control booth! Hit the ‘on’ switch!” he ordered. The satyr nodded, and sprinted to the booth. He began pressing buttons wildly.

“Six… five… four…”

Percy stretched out his hand, and focused. He imagined bringing the Atlantic Ocean to Denver, and mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a familiar tug in his gut. The pipes began to rumble.

“Two… one… ZERO!”

Water exploded from the pipes. Percy grabbed onto the bar. Annabeth, still screaming, did so as well. The rush of water short-circuited the spiders, and the water pushed them down the ride. Annabeth regained her sensibilities not too long after. She then gripped onto the bar as well, as the two rocketed through the ride. They passed a whole bunch of romantic mushy stuff as they went through hard turns, 45 degree drops, and, at one point, they were shot up and then down. There were a bunch of filming cupids as well. Percy would’ve had the time of his life, if he wasn’t trying to prevent them from crashing into the walls. And then, a thought occurred to him. The pool was empty! And not only that… “The gate! The gate is closed!” he shouted over the roar of the water.

“What do we do?!” Annabeth shouted back.

“We jump! We’ll use the raft as a springboard on my mark!”

“No! My mark!”

Percy would have argued back, but Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. “Alright! Your mark!”

The two shot off of the slant. “ _Now_!” Annabeth instructed. The two jumped out of their seats, and cleared the gate… and the pool… and were now heading towards the concrete.

“Woah!” Grover cried out, grabbing them by the shirt. The shirts were very strong in that they didn’t rip. However, Grover’s catch only slowed their descent. He didn’t stop it. All three tumbled to the pavement in a heap. Percy was bleeding from a few cuts, the blood hissing as it burned into the pavement.

“I am not touching that,” Grover said as he saw the holes. Percy nodded, and stood up. He put his hand in the water, which healed him. From the exit pool, he noticed that the cameras were still going.

“You were a great audience! Good night!” he shouted. The cupids closed their arrows, and went back to their original positions.

*****

Several of the Olympians were applauding Percy's quick thinking. “Well done, son!” Poseidon shouted.

“That was awesome!” Apollo cheered.

“I’m impressed that he listened to her,” Artemis admitted. Hestia smiled as she tended the fire.

“I’m going to make it up to them. I don’t know how, but I will,” Hephaestus decided.

Zeus was snarling at the fact Jackson survived. He summoned a lightning bolt.

*****

Above the three, a lightning bolt shot out. However, the bot hit a lightning rod.

“Thank you, Ben Franklin,” Percy said. “Come on, let’s return this stuff to Ares,” he added, helping Annabeth and Grover to their feet.

*****

As soon as they stepped outside the park, they saw Ares pull up on his motorbike.

“Damn, kid. That was fucking awesome. You two looked great on TV,” he said.

“You knew there was a trap,” Percy accused.

Ares nodded. “I saw the Eta as we were getting in. so I buggered out of there. Thought I’d send you there, since Hephaestus has no beef with either of you.” Percy handed him the shield, while Annabeth handed him the scarf. “Keep the shield, kid. It’s a gift from me to you. Good work.” With that, Ares revved the engine, and went off into the distance.

“Don’t trust the gifts…” Percy said. 

“I’m sorry?” Annabeth asked.

“That’s what the water spirit said. She warned me to not trust the gifts. I think she was talking about this,” he answered, holding up the shield, which then morphed into a backpack.

“Percy, you can’t throw away a gift from a god!” Grover exclaimed.

“We’ll take it with us, and if we have to, I’ll hand it off to Hades,” Percy answered. “So, where do you think our ride is?” As if to answer his question, a black van pulled up. On the side, it had the logo ‘Dare Enterprises’.

“...Seriously?” Percy asked. Sure enough, a man got out.

“So… you three need a ride to Vegas?” he asked.

“Uhhh…” Annabeth said.

“Listen, I’m here because Ares sent a call. I was on my way anyways, since I’m going to be spending some time at the casinos,” he said.

“You know Ares?” Grover asked.

“Yep. I’m what you Greeks call a ‘clear-sighted mortal,’ the man explained. “Hop in.”

The three turned to look at each other.

“So… how bad is this?” Percy asked.

“Think he’s a predator?” Grover whispered.

“I have a younger sister, so I take offense to that,” the man answered.

The three turned to him. “Alright… we’ll come,” Percy said.

“Alright. I have three seats in the back. I have some chips for you guys, and some tin for the Satyr,” he added.

“I’m sold,” Grover said, opening the door. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth hopped in, and shut the door. The man got in, started the car, and drove off.

*****

“So… you’re a clear-sighted mortal?” Annabeth asked.

“What’s a clear sighted mortal?” Percy inquired.

“A clear-sighted mortal is an otherwise ordinary person who can see through the mist,” the man explained. “It follows family lines and occasionally pops up randomly. Mr. Dare and his wife are clear-sighted, as are their kids. Currently, his oldest son is fucking Demeter practically every night,” the man explained.

“I’m sorry, what?!” Percy exclaimed.

“Yeah. They’ve had a thing going on for about a year. Apparently every time Demeter cums, ten square miles of the Sahara becomes insanely fertile ground,” the man added.

“So that explains it,” Grover mused.

“And if she gets pregnant?” Percy asked, his ADHD pushing that to his head.

“Apparently twenty five thousand square miles becomes fertile per kid,” the man answered.

“How do you know this?” Annabeth asked.

“I’m the kid. Steven Dare. Nice to meet you,” he said.

Grover nearly choked on his tin can.

“Yeah, I told Demeter we’d meet in Vegas. She really wants a child. I think tonight she'll let me go raw,” he chuckled. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover turned beet red.

“Sorry, that’s too mature. So, why are you heading to Vegas, anyways?” he asked.

“Zeus had his Master bolt Stolen,” Percy said. Steven slammed the brakes, and turned around.

“I’m sorry, _what_!?” he shouted.

“Zeus has his bolt stolen, along with Hades’ helm of darkness. Currently Zeus and Poseidon are at each other’s throats. Unless Percy returns it by the summer solstice, they’ll declare war on each other,” Annabeth explained.

Steven began to sweat. “That’s… that’s bad, right?” he whispered.

“With the Mist? It’s likely World War Three would break out,” Grover explained.

“...That really is bad…” Steven said. He turned, and slammed his foot on the gas, propelling the car as fast as he could. The three in the back were pressed into their seats.

*****

Steven only stopped for coffee during the 9 hour drive. Other than that, he never stopped. The speedometer never dipped below 90. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, the van pulled into Las Vegas. “Alright, I’ll let you out here. I gotta meet Demeter,” he said. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover hopped off. Steven waved, and drove off.

“So, we have six days to get to LA, right?” Grover asked.

“And to get back,” Annabeth reminded him.

“We could fly,” Percy added.

“Are you insane!?” Grover and Annabeth shouted at the same time.

“Hey, if we’re traveling with the Master Bolt, I highly doubt Zeus would blast us out of the sky,” Percy pointed out.

“...That’s fair…,” Annabeth answered. She then pulled up the casino reservations. “These come with enough for three tickets and a taxi to LA. We go to the Casino, exchange them for cash, and we have a ride,” she told them.

“...Lotus Hotel and Casino?” Percy asked. “Hopefully the reservations can be exchanged…”

It took some searching, but eventually, they found it. It’s entrance was a huge lotus flower. There wasn’t anyone outside, so they just walked in. The receptionist looked up.

“Welcome to the-” she then stopped, and her eyes widened. “You have to go. _Now_.” She told them.

“Uhhh… we have reservations…” Annabeth said. Another worker came up.

“Hey, Isabelle, what’s the- oh. Oh no.” he said, eyes going wide. “Get out. Get out now!” he shouted.

“What’s going on!?” Grover exclaimed.

“You’re on a time crunch! You can’t be here!” the guy shouted, pushing Percy to the door… but they bounced off of some sort of barrier. “ _No_! No no no no no!” the man shouted, hurriedly reaching into his pocket. “Boss, you need to run the generators at max capacity… I don’t care! Perseus Jackson is here!”

THAT got their attention. “How do you know my name?” Percy asked.

“Who gave you those?” Isabelle demanded, looking at the cards.

“Ares,” Annabeth replied.

“GODS FUCKING DAMN IT!” the guy on the phone roared. “Boss, they’re stuck here… I tried to push them out the door but I couldn’t! There’s a barrier! YES, that’s why I asked! It’ll be double time, but it’s enough! Ok, thanks.” The man sighed as he hung up. “Hello. Welcome to the Land of the Lotus Eaters,” he sighed.

Annabeth’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, we get that. Time moves differently here. For example, some people have been here for a month to them, but outside several decades have passed.”

Percy’s eyes widened. “Our quest… Damn it! I was told ‘don’t trust the gifts’! Those reservations!”

“Yep. We can only tempt people to stay here. We can’t block them from leaving. Only a god can do that. And it seems that Ares has decided to keep you here.”

“Why?! Why would he do that?!” Grover exclaimed.

“You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,” Percy repeated, the words, despite having been said only a few days ago, felt like they had been whispered a lifetime in the past. “It’s Ares. Ares is the ‘god who has turned’…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/EYNGQR6

The three looked at each other. “He wants the war…” Grover gasped.

“But that’s insane! It would literally be the war to end all wars!” Annabeth exclaimed, running to the door, only to slam into the barrier.

Isabelle sighed. “Tim, what did Nook say?”

“He said the generators at full capacity would slow down the advancement to double,” the now-named Tim explained.

“What do you mean?” Grover asked.

“You’ll have to stay two nights here. Since you’ve arrived at around noonish, you’ll experience two and a half days here, but five days outside,” Isabelle sighed.

“We’ll only have one day…” Percy gasped.

“We’re really, _really_ sorry about this…” Tim said. “We want our guests to be happy… it’s how we feed…” Isabelle shot him a look.

“Feed?” Percy growled, drawing Kokoras and Riptide.

“It’s passive!” Isabelle explained hurriedly. “We feed on passive happiness to fuel our capabilities! We keep people happy, and they keep us healthy!”

“So you’re not sucking the joy from them?” Annabeth inquired, having listened to Harry Potter on audiobooks.

“ _Gods_ no! That’s stupid! Taking the excess means they remain happy, thereby producing more food for us!” Tim said. He then reached into his pockets. “Here. Platinum passes. These are the last-resort temptations to keep people here. The best of everything. Now, we’ll be dragging you three out of the casino as soon as we can, so don’t worry about anything.”

“So… generators?” Annabeth inquired.

“Daughter of Athena?” Annabeth nodded. “Alright. The generator is something we’ve been working on for some time. You see, our goal is to have the time you’re in here not pass. Say you enter at noon today, and stay for a year. When you leave, it’s still noon on the same day you entered. We’re trying to freeze time. That way people won’t get worried about how long they’re here, and we get more nourishment!”

“...Huh… that’s a… practical… way of doing things…” Grover said, before grabbing a card. “Room 4001? Come on guys. If we’re trapped here for two days, we should probably make the most of it.”

*****

They did. They played all sorts of video games, from VR to normal to… whatever! However, there was an area that was closed off from their cards.

“Sorry, but no minors,” the guard said.

“Excuse me?” Percy asked.

“This is the erotic VR section. No minors allowed,” the guard explained. The three turned around and decided to look for something else to do.

*****

Percy enjoyed the bungee-jump and waterslide. Annabeth was glued to a holographic city-maker. Grover was playing some game where you were a deer, shooting hunters. Meals were whatever you wanted, whenever! Additionally, thanks to the magic of the casino, you never gained or lost weight, unless you wanted to! The three took turns showering for the first time in a week. Their beds were almost impossible to get out of as well! However, thanks to the staff reminding them, they remembered their mission.

*****

Percy woke up on the day they were to get out before the others, screaming from a nightmare. He got up, showered, and got dressed. It was about seven in the morning. He just finished packing his stuff up when a staff member opened the door. “Alright, time to go!” he told them. The staff member helped Percy wake up the other two, and they went down for breakfast. As they did, a man approached them.

“Yes, yes, hello. I am the owner of this casino, and I apologize for the inconvenience. However, thanks to this trial run, we were able to enhance the time generator! Now double-time will be the standard! I appreciate your cooperation! Keep the cards. Each has five million US dollars on it.”

Percy’s vision swam. Annabeth and Grover passed out. After he and the boss reawakened them, Nook continued.

“Additionally, we prepared fifty drachma for you for non-mortal expenses. It’s an apology for keeping you here for so long, yes yes. Now, good day, and good luck!” With that, the owner walked them to the entrance, and the three passed through it. It was noon, the day before the summer solstice.

“Alright, we have to get to Santa Monica _fast_ ,” Percy said. Annabeth looked around, and saw a taxi.

“Hey! Taxi!” she shouted. The man looked up.

“Hey. What do you three want?” he asked gruffly.

“Taxi for three to Santa Monica, as fast as possible,” Percy explained.

“How much are you offering?” he grunted.

“Five grand,” Annabeth said, handing her lotus card to him. The man swiped it, and sure enough, the amount now read ‘$4,995,000’.

The man whistled. “Damn, you sure got lucky!”

The three got in. “Just drive, please,” she said. The man nodded, and sped off.

*****

After about an hour, Percy turned to Annabeth. “Hey, do you think that the shield is also a bad gift?” he asked her.

Annabeth thought for a second, and then nodded. “Yeah. For all we know, it’ll have projectiles pass through it,” she said. She grabbed Percy’s backpack, somehow got it to turn back into a shield (apparently there was a button between the straps), and rolled down the window. After looking out to make sure no one was behind her, she threw it away. They all heard it clatter.

“There. Now it’s gone,” she said. Percy then felt a weight on his shoulders, and looked. The backpack was back!

“That’s… not good…” Grover said. “It’s stuck by your side… what’s with it?”

*****

Two hours later, the three arrived at the beach, and got out. The taxi sped away from them, obviously heading back to Vegas. To Percy, the beach looked like LA in movies, only smellier and more polluted. “So… what now?” Annabeth asked. Percy just walked towards the water.

“It’s from Poseidon, right? Then I should just… walk in, right?”

“Percy, the beach has to be polluted beyond recognition! You can’t just walk into the ocean here!”

“Watch me,” he said, as his head dipped below the waves.

Percy marched on the underside of the shore, after making himself breathe. It was hard to do, since it went against every instinct in his body. However, once his body realized that no, he wasn’t drowning, he was fine. It was a bit hard to see, but he could see underwater… somehow. More son of Poseidon stuff, he guessed. And then, he felt something nuzzling his side. He looked down and almost shot out of the water. It was a Mako shark. It seemed to want him to grab onto it. Percy did, and the shark took off. After about ten minutes, they arrived at the place where the ocean dropped off. Percy couldn’t see all the way down. And then, the woman who was in the Mississippi appeared.

“Hello, Percy,” she said.

“You’re the woman from the Mississippi…” he said.

“Indeed. My freshwater cousins had to help me, but I managed.” She then handed him three pearls. “While I know that Lord Hades would love to let you in and out, I fear that it wouldn’t work. You are limited on time… and even with a flight, it would take you all day.”

“I know… so would you recommend a plane?”

“Zeus may loathe you, and having you fly would anger him greatly, but he will not risk destroying the Master Bolt if you have it,” she explained. She then handed him three pearls. “Here. Take these. These will teleport you to the surface, but you will emerge in the ocean. After all, what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea,” she said. Percy took the pearls, and she vanished, waving. “Farewell, son of Poseidon.”

Percy then forced his way to the surface, and willed the ocean currents to push him ashore. He arrived next to his friends. “Alright. I did what I needed to do. Now, let’s head to DOA,” he advised.

*****

The walk wasn’t very long. After having to avoid only one street gang, they found themselves at the address Argus had given them in Manhattan.

“DOA Recording Studios… No solicitors, no loitering, no living,” Percy read, thankful that the sign was in Ancient Greek as well as English. “Ten bucks DOA stands for ‘Dead on Arrival’,” he added.

“I’m not taking that bet,” Grover responded.

Annabeth just laughed. “Come on, we should be able to pay our way,” she said cheerfully. Then the three looked inside, and all the cheer ceased.

It was probably the people there. While the room was drab and grey, with skeleton decorations, and the Muzak music playing did not help things, the people in the room were what killed their mood. Well, not just normal people. Children. There were dozens of them. All of them were around the age of five. Most of them were crying. Many looked incredibly thin as well. Percy could see their ribs.

“What… what the fuck…” Percy gasped.

“W-why are there so many children?” Grover gasped.

“You can a bunch of kleptocrats for this atrocity,” a male voice growled. The three snapped up, and saw someone wearing an Italian suit. “Thanks to those fucking…” the man began swearing under his breath.

“Uhhh… who are you?” Percy asked.

“I’m the boat man,” the man grumbled. “And don’t BS me, either. I can smell that you’re alive. Besides, I’d have to deal with a shitload of paperwork if you died, Jackson,” the man added.

“You’re Charon, right?”

“Yes. Now, why are you three here?” he asked. One of the children came up to the Greek god, who gently hugged the child. “Sorry for that… she really needed a hug… she never got one from her mother, since she died in childbirth. Kids who die get counted as a life of virtue. It isn't fair to hold any action against them. They also get free passage.”

Percy pulled out a bag of drachma. “Yeah. We got the good stuff, as well,” he said, placing six drachma on the counter.

“I can’t take you, it’d be against regulations!” Charon protested.

“Really?” Percy put another drachma down. “Are you sure about that?” he asked, putting down three more drachma. “We’ll pay for our ride, and give you a nice tip. How’s that sound?” Five more drachma were added to the pile. “I bet those suits are expensive… how about we ask Hades about a pay raise for you while we’re there?” Percy added, putting another five on the encounter.

Now Charon was looking around. “Fine. You win. You’re paying twenty times as much as anyone else would. The only ones who get a free ride are the kids. Speaking of…” the god whistled, and the elevator dinged. About thirty children walked up to the elevator. “Alright. You three, get on first. The little ones will get on next. I’ll get on last.” Charon snapped his fingers, and the Muzak stopped. A TV appeared, and from the sounds Percy heard, it was showing Paw Patrol. “No one is to change the damn channel!” he ordered. The adults in the room nodded, as the swarm of children crowded around the TV. “Going down,” he said. The elevator doors then closed.

After about two minutes, the elevator stopped going down. Now, they were going forward. The floor began to sway. The clothing of the children shifted, changing from modern clothing to grey robes. Charon’s robes changed as well. His suit shifted into a robe.

“Is that where the Grim Reaper came from?” Percy blurted out.

Charon laughed, sounding like a rattling of bones. “That old softie? Does it look like I’m a cat lover?”

“The grim reaper is real, and likes cats?” Annabeth asked after a moment.

“Ever read Terry Pratchet?”

“Are you serious!?” Grover exclaimed.

Charon just laughed. “Deadly!”

Percy just looked out to the right. Now, there wasn’t a wall. The elevator was now a boat. Charon was now steering through what seemed to be mud. “Where’s the Styx?” he asked.

“We’re on it,” Charon replied. “It used to be clear. Now, after thousands of years, the river is polluted. Mortals throw their broken dreams, unfulfilled wishes, and things that never came true in here. It’s unconscious, but it happens.” As if on cue, Percy saw dozens of things fall into the ‘river’. “It happens every time. I hope that, sometime, Hades gets a cleaning crew here,” Charon moped.

And then, after a moment, they all heard a howl. “Ah. Old three-face is hungry. Tough luck, demigods,” Charon said, coming ashore. A few security skeletons came up, and gathered the children. “The boat’s full of the unfed,” Charon told them. The skeletons nodded, and took the children away.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover got off the boat, and began walking. As they walked, they began to see more and more of the entrance. There were two major lines. One of them, labeled ‘EZ death’ was moving like a river. The other one, however, was going at a snail’s pace. From what Percy could tell, it had been expanded recently, though the roads were misshapen and evidently didn’t do much in regards to speed.

“What’s with the lines?” Percy asked Annabeth.

“The fast one heads to the fields of Asphodel. Those dead don’t want to risk judgement. They just head there, and are just… there. I’ve heard rumors that some have actually begun to farm there, but I’m not so sure.”

“And the other line?”

“That leads to the judges. Three judges, well, judge, the person. If they pass the judgement, they’re sent to Elysium. If not…”

Suddenly, several… security ghouls (?) rushed forwards, and grabbed someone who was in the judgement line.

“...Sometimes, the crimes committed are so heinous that the verdict was made before their death,” Annabeth added. “Hey… if he believes in a different hell… since I'm pretty sure he dosen't worship the Greek gods...

“That’s what he’ll see and experience,” Grover told him. “The human mind is… stubborn… in that way.”

Percy chose to take it as a compliment. “Alright. Makes sense. So… shouldn’t we be seeing Cerberus?” he asked, before turning. And thus, the mist cleared. “Ah. There he is,” Percy whispered, trying hard not to squeak.

Cerberus was… not what Percy was expecting. He was expecting a vicious guard dog with serpents sticking out of places. He was NOT expecting Cerberus to be a Rottweiler twice the size of a wooly mammoth. The three heads were still there, though.

“Why can I see him better?” Percy whispered to Annabeth.

“I think… I think it’s because we’re close to death?” she whimpered.

“That’s not helpful,” Grover muttered. 

_“You’re alive,”_ Cerberus said.

“Uhhh… yeah?” Percy weakly confirmed.

_“Then why are you here?”_ the guard dog growled.

“Well… errrr… we need to see Hades? Think you can let us through?” Percy asked.

_“NO!”_

Percy turned to Annabeth. “He said no… any ideas?”

Annabeth sighed, and pulled out a rubber ball. It was one of those balls used for kickball.

_“Ball?”_ Cerberus asked, all three heads cocked to the side.

“Do you want the ball?” Annabeth asked.

_“YES!”_ Cerberus howled.

Annabeth didn’t need any translation, so she threw the ball to the giant dog. “Go through EZ death, you two. It’s quicker!”

_“NO! NO LIVING MAY ENTER!”_

“He says we can’t,” Percy translated.

“If you want the ball, you’ll let all three of us pass!”

_“PASS! PASS AND GIVE ME THE BALL!”_ Cerberus pleaded.

Annabeth rushed forward, and threw the ball. Cerberus’ middle head caught it. The other two snapped at the new toy.

“Thank you,” Annabeth said, following the other two.

“So… think he gets out much?” Percy asked.

“Not a chance… maybe we should talk to Hades about that…” Grover mused.

“And get bigger balls for him, since that one isn’t going to last long,” Percy added. A ‘pop’ sound proved his point.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am just churning these out, aren't I?
> 
> Le discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS

The walk through the fields of Asphodel began. As the three walked through the endless fields, they saw a few things. For one, they saw that yes, there were farms in the fields. There were some small villages as well.

“Are they supposed to be allowed to do that?” Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. “No. They’re supposed to forget everything after some time, and just wander. If they’re building farming communities… I’m assuming Hades has changed a few things,” she said.

They decided to not go through the villages. Additionally, they saw a group of spirits gathering stone from fallen stalactites. Percy got more nervous about that. Evidently the dead didn’t need to worry about getting impaled by falling rocks the size of booster rockets. As they walked, Percy could see the different parts of the Underworld. He saw the fields of Punishment, where people were tortured in various ways. He could, if he squinted, make out Ancient Greek punishments. Then, after another hour, they saw a gated community. 

“Elysium,” Annabeth said. “That’s the land of heroes and virtuous souls… unless you win the good person Jackpot,” she added, pointing to the center. There were three tiny islands.

“The Isles of the Blessed. The most perfect place imaginable. If you get reborn and reach Elysium thrice, you get that,” she informed them.

“How many people are there in the Isles?” Percy asked.

“Not as many as we’d like,” Annabeth admitted.

They kept walking. After a few more villages, they began to see the palace. They heard the shrieking of the Furies. “Alright… so does anyone have a plan?” Grover asked.

“Ask for my Mom back,” Percy said.

“Are you still sure that Hades isn’t plotting?”

“The prophecy said ‘the god who has turned’, not ‘the gods who have turned,’ Percy replied.

Before they could say anything else, Grover suddenly yelped. The shoes had sprouted their wings.

“Grover, what-” Percy began, before the shoes knocked him off of his feet. They were going absolutely crazy, and were dragging him somewhere.

“HELP!” Grover cried out. “Maia! Maia! Listen to me, shoes! Stop!” Percy tried to grab his hand, but the shoes were taking off in a random direction.

“The shoes! Untie the shoes!” Annabeth shouted.

“I’m TRYING!” Grover screamed back, fear evident in his voice. However, it was nigh-impossible at the speed he was going. Percy and Annabeth had to sprint to keep up. By now, they had entered a side tunnel. Percy realized he was tiring out a little more slowly. 

“Grover! Hold on to something! Anything!” Percy cried out. Grover tried, but there was only gravel. The tunnel got darker and darker. However, Percy just felt more and more invigorated. When the tunnel opened up, it was like he was submerged in water! And then, he saw it. A massive, gaping pit. It was the size of a city block. The shoes were pulling him towards the edge.

“Annabeth!” Percy shouted, sprinting closer to Grover. Were the shoes slowing down? He was getting closer to him… hopefully he’d be able to get there in time!

However, that possibility was as forever rendered moot when Grover collided with a large rock. The impact forced one of the shoes off of his feet, as human shoes didn’t fit well on hooves. The first shoe careened off into the pit. Grover held onto the rock for sheer life, which slowed him down. Percy grabbed his arm in a vice like grip, and hauled him away. They were only ten feet from the pit. Percy was shivering with power. He felt twice as good as when he fell into water. With that immense strength, he hauled Grover away as fast as he could. The second shoe, seeing that there was no point to it, slipped off of Grover, hit Percy on the head a couple of times, and flew into the pit. With that gone, Percy began to sprint away from the pit, hauling Grover with him. Grover sniffed and his eyes widened.

“P-Percy! Y-your scent changed! It’s now 66% monster!” he gasped.

“It is?” he asked. Before Grover could nod, there was a massive rush of air, as if the pit was breathing in. Grover began to slide, but Percy was merely slowed to a walk. Annabeth caught up with them, panting.

“Percy! By the gods! How- wait. You know what this is, Percy?” she asked. Percy shook his head. “This is the entrance to Tartarus… the place where monsters are the strongest,” she said.

“So… you think that being close to the pit made my drakon blood enhance me?” Percy inquired. Annabeth nodded.

“Either way, I’m really thankful!” Grover exclaimed. The three got out of the open area, and Percy let Grover go. He kinda had to. His everything was getting heavier and harder to move. The backpack felt heavier as well, for some reason.

“Come on, we need to see Hades.”

*****

The trip to the gates of the palace didn’t take long. The palace was also very impressive. The guards, however… were just flat-out terrifying. They passed through Greek skeletons, then Roman. After that, Medieval, and then redcoats. Finally, they reached WWI-era skeletons. Then came the WWII ones. The last one were modern-day US marine skeletons, carrying RPGs.

“I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen,” Grover joked.

The skeletal marines looked at the three, and opened the door. “I guess he’s expecting us?” Annabeth nervously asked. The three stepped inside, and then they heard it.

“AARRRGGGGHHHH!” It was a scream of extreme torment.

The three sprinted towards the sound, only to find Hades writhing on the floor as a woman cheered.

“No fair!” Hades complained. “I got thrown off by a banana!”

“And a red shell, and you drove off the edges seven times! Wanna know how to beat me? More practice, actual driving skills, and a little genie for old gods who _suck_ at Mariokart!” Sally Jackson mocked. That was enough for Percy, who sprinted across the room and threw his arms around his mom.

“MOM!” he cried. Sally embraced her son.

“Oh Percy! Thank goodness you’re alright!” she gasped, hugging him tighter. Percy began to cry slightly. After about two minutes of this, they parted.

“Hello, Percy,” Hades said.

“Hello, Uncle H,” Percy responded, smiling.

Hades then slumped to the ground. “How is your mother so good at videogames!?” he pouted. Percy just shrugged. 

Meanwhile, Annabeth was finally getting her brain to reboot. Grover was still kinda out of it.

“L- Lord Hades… we come with a request…” she began. 

“I’m going to stop you right there… what’s your name?” Hades asked politely. 

“A- Annabeth.”

“Well, Annabeth, I can guess that you’re going to ask that I not go to war. Well, thankfully, warring with my brothers is the last thing I’d like to do,” he explained.

Grover seemed to have recovered. “B- but wouldn’t a war expand your domain?” He asked. 

“Yes, because I totally need to do that. I really should cause more traffic jams. I should totally do something that will cause my security ghouls to have triple overtime!” He sarcastically said. “The last century has pushed me to the breaking point! I want to slow the traffic coming in! I don’t want billions swarming the gates! Charon would have to work non-stop for who knows how long!”

“He wants a pay raise,” Percy interrupted.

“Of course he does! He’s been working overtime for two decades! I need more time, and less death! The Asphodel fields are a good source of food export to slow down famine in Africa but it’s not enough!”

“That’s why you’re letting them build farming villages?” Percy inquired.

“Yes. Thank goodness that the Dare family can see through the Mist and act as a proxy,” Hades sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Well then, that about wraps things up! Except for this,” Percy said, holding up the backpack. “Ares gave it to us, but he also tried to trap us in the Lotus Hotel… and the Oracle said there was a ‘god who has turned’ in the west- hey Uncle I told them I didn’t think it was you!” Percy reassured Hades after the Greek Deity of the dead, one of the big three… was in a corner of woe, doodling with his fingers. “Uncle?”

Hades got up after a second. “So, you think that it’s cursed? Toss it to me. I’ll check it out,” Hades said. Percy nodded, and decided to literally toss it… only for it to act like a boomerang and smack him in the face. 

“OK WHO PUT THE ROCKS IN THERE!?” Percy shouted, trying his hardest not to swear (his mother was here!).

“Rocks… Percy, open the backpack,” Hades instructed. A sinking feeling spread throughout Percy as he did so, taking out a two foot long metal cylinder with spiked ends that was humming with energy.

“Well… shit,” Percy said, deciding to take the risk.

“Indeed. It appears Ares has set you up… obviously he wants me to have the bolt, which will piss off Zeus. He then probably expects me to kill you, which will piss off Poseidon. My Helm is still missing, so I’ll suspect both of them. Zeus and Poseidon are already at each other’s throats… wow. Three way war. I didn’t think he had it in him,” Hades said after thinking it out.

Annabeth gulped. “It was a trap… the entire thing was a trap…”

Hades sighed. “And since you brought the bolt, Ares expects me to try to take it. Welp, I wasn’t ever a good actor,” Hades sighed. He then held his hands up like he was photographing something. “Insert speech about hostage bullshit here,” he said. “I assume Poseidon gave you Pearls?” Percy nodded, and pulled them out. Hades rolled his eyes. “Insert evil gloating speech about how you only have three and one of you will have to stay behind.”

“Couldn’t we just… walk out?” Grover suggested.

“Charon will demand extra cash,” Hades groaned. “Also, Cerberus will not be happy…”

“He likes red rubber balls,” Percy interrupted again.

“...Well then… I guess I know what to get him next time I have some time on my hands for that sort of thing…” Hades said.

“Percy… you and your friends should take them. I’ll remain behind. If I head out… Zeus might take the shot,” Sally instructed.

Percy remembered the last line of the Prophecy. “And you’ll fail to save what matters most, in the end,” he repeated.

“Kinda hard to save someone who doesn't really need saving…” Hades muttered. 

“But she must be starving!” Annabeth complained.

“Hey, my cooking isn’t that bad!”

“Says the god who set a toaster on fire,” Percy shot back.

“Y-you ate the food of the Underworld!?” Grover exclaimed.

“Not this bullshit again… that doesn't trap you here!” Hades complained.

“I’m pretty sure I already told you that,” Percy added. “And Hades is right. Come on guys. Mom, I’ll be back for you,” Percy told his mother.

“Smash the Pearls on the ground,” Hades instructed. “Insert a confused and then enraged villainous breakdown as you take the choice I wasn’t expecting,” he deadpanned. 

Percy suppressed the urge to snicker, and the three smashed the pearls at their feet. After a moment, a burst of green light and sea wind flew into the three’s faces, and they were encased in milky white spheres. “They’ll pass through the top like it’s not there!” Hades shouted, pre-empting Grover’s panic. Sure enough, the bubbles did.

“Sooo… what now?” Hades asked his houseguest.

Sally pointed to the TV. “You said you had a mod for multiplayer Skyrim?”

Hades gained a wicked grin. “One of the benefits of having every dead person is the ability to hire coders to make what I want,” he said. “What other mods do you want?”

“Live another life?”

*****

After about five minutes, the three bubbles popped in the middle of the ocean, surprising a surfer. The guy muttered something about bad mushrooms before swimming off. “Alright, we have until Midnight to get to Manhattan. I think we have this,” Grover said.

“You sure? I see someone familiar on the beach,” Percy said, pointing to a large Harley. Ares was standing there, a look of shock on his face. The three waded to shore.

“Well well well. Looks like you survived. You weren’t supposed to do that,” Ares told them.

“So, you were the thief!” Grover exclaimed.

“I wish! Gods can’t steal each other’s items. However, you’re not the only errand runner around here, Jackson,” Ares told him.

“I highly doubt you’d send Clarisse. I don’t think she had a murderfetish like you,” Percy said with a straight face.

“Doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that the war’s still on. You see-”

“Hades figured it out, Ares,” Percy interrupted. “He and I are good friends. He used to babysit me when I was younger,” Percy told him.

“...What?” Ares asked.

“And you underestimated the Lotus Eaters. They tried to kick us out after we entered, but since we were trapped for two in-there days, they used some sort of generator to slow time to a 1 minute inside, two minutes outside ratio,” Percy snarked. “You didn’t do your homework, which is ironic, coming from me. Then again, you’re not Athena. You just attack, attack, attack… why didn’t you just keep the Master bolt?”

“Believe me, if I could, I would. The Master Bolt is locked to only beings who meet a very, _very_ certain pool of individuals. Hell, no one even remembers the specific lock! So I couldn’t wield it. However…” Hades then pulled out a black ski cap. “The Helm of Darkness has no such lock… I think I’ll keep it for now.”

“This wasn’t your plan, was it?” Percy deadpanned.

“Of course it was my plan!” Ares growled.

“You don’t have the brains to pull this kind of heist off. Ten bucks says some hero stole the bolt and helm on someone else’s orders. You caught the thief, but they convinced you to hold onto the weapons to start this. Who’s pulling your strings, Ares?”

“I am a god! No one pulls my strings!” Ares roared.

“Bullshit,” Percy snarled.

“I want to kill you now, Punk,” Ares growled. “But just turning you into something and running you over with my Harley isn’t gonna cut it…” Ares cocked his head, as if listening to an invisible voice. “...Yeah… that’d be fun… alright, Jackson. One on one. Sword duel. You win, you get the helm and the bolt. I win, you’re dead and I get the bolt back.”

“Deal,” Percy snarled, drawing Kokoras and Riptide.

“Percy, no!” Grover shouted.

“I know what I’m doing,” Percy said. “If I land a single wound on him, he’ll scream like a baby. He did that in the myths,” he added.

Annabeth nodded. “That did happen,” she mused.

“Enough talk!” Ares shouted. He waved his arm, and a red haze surrounded the area. Annabeth and Grover were thrown out of the area. “No mortal is gonna see what’s going on. Today, Percy Jackson… you die!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS
> 
> Also please comment! I love reading them!

Ares pulled out a steel baseball bat, which shimmered and formed into a two-handed sword. “I’m not even gonna have to try hard. I’ve been fighting for millennia! My strength is fucking endless and I. Can’t! Die! You, on the other hand… you’re mortal. You’ve only known how to use a sword for two weeks at fucking most! This is going to be so fucking comical!” he chortled.

Percy had a determined look on his face, but inwardly, he was laughing. _‘Is he for real!? He’s fighting a son of Poseidon next to the fucking Pacific Ocean!’_ Percy moved, not taking his eyes off of Ares. Ares shifted, and soon Percy was in the water, and Ares was on land. “Bring it, you knock off Khrone!” he growled. Ares didn’t appreciate that. Perhaps he liked Khaine better. He slung down at Percy with a slice that would’ve split a tank in half, only Percy wasn’t there. He had used the ocean currents to dodge. Using this moment, Percy tried to get a strike in, but Ares blocked both of his swords at once. Percy willed Kokoras to secrete Drakon poison, which began to eat away at Ares’ sword… for all of two seconds before Ares kicked Percy away.

“I’m not sure where you got a Drakon-tooth sword, Jackson... but it doesn't matter!” Ares snarled. His sword rippled, and repaired itself. He then slashed the sword horizontally. Percy rolled in the water, and tried an underside strike. Ares blocked it with ease. “I’m just toying with you, Sea spawn. Eventually, I’ll tire of this, and gut you,” Ares calmly stated. Percy thought that was likely as well. He quickly began to come up with a plan. _‘_ _Alright, waves… stay!’_ he ordered. Sure enough, the ocean began to stay put. However, he could feel the energy waiting to be released. It was growing every second. Percy nearly got his arm cut off by another slice of Ares’ sword, but ‘only’ got a decent-sized cut. His blood ate through the blade, while the water healed his arm.

“What the fuck!?” Ares roared.

“I’m blood-bound to the Lydian Drakon!” Percy shot back. _‘Almost… almost…’_ The waves were increasing their pressure. Percy walked back into the Ocean, Ares stupidly following him. _‘NOW!’_ The pressure was released at once, sending Percy on a massive wave that swept over the god’s head. As he rode the wave, Percy feinted towards Ares’ head. Ares, confused and disoriented, tried to block, but Percy dove towards his real target- Ares’ heel. He thrust Riptide at the heel, using Kokoras to block the dazed war god. The blow struck true, burying itself in a good four inches. Golden ichor spilled out of the cut. Ares howled in rage and pain, the force of his scream blowing Percy back into the beach. Dazed, he noticed that he was right next to the backpack. The sand cleared, revealing Ares in an area that was cleared in 30 feet in every direction. He was staring at Percy with more rage than anyone had ever before.

"You… YOU!” Ares howled. “You _DARE_ -”

“I win,” Percy said, smirking. “Now fuck off.”

Ares snarled, before pausing. “No. _NO_! Fuck you! Fuck you fuck you fuck you! I don’t care who he is! He wounded me!” Ares looked like he was batting something away. Then, he began to shimmer. “Perseus Jackson! _PERSEUS JACKSON!_ ” he howled like a feral animal. _“I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES! BUT THAT’S NOT ENOUGH! I WILL PROCEED TO WIPE OUT THIS ENTIRE MORTAL CITY!”_ The barrier around them lowered, and Ares began emitting a red haze. Percy felt his hairs stand on edge.

_That_ got Percy’s attention. He hurriedly unzipped the backpack. “Back off Ares! Don’t make me use this!” he shouted, trying to sound braver than he felt.

Ares started laughing. “Foolish demigod! The Master Bolt is locked so only a certain group of people can wield it! Many have tried, and only my father has managed!” Ares cackled.

Percy grasped onto to bolt in desperation. _‘Come on, please!’_ he begged.

*****

The Fates were sipping tea and eating popcorn. “Oooooh, I can’t wait to see the look on Ares’ face!” one said, rubbing her hands together.

“Or Zeus’! Can you imagine!?” another responded.

The third was nearly dying of laughter… which was hard, since immortals don’t need air.

****

**‘Scanning…’** a mechanical voice inside Percy’s head spoke.

_‘What the-’_

**‘Credentials accepted. Lock removed. Powering on.’**

The Master bolt _sparked_ to life. Immediately, electricity began flying everywhere from it. Percy found it not affecting him. He stood up, the most powerful divine weapon pulsing with energy. “LAST CHANCE!” he roared.

Ares charged, unable to reason.

_‘Alright! Do you have modes?!’_ he shouted mentally.

**‘Assessing threat: 100% recommended. Compressed focus or wide focus?’**

_‘Compressed! Compressed!’_ Percy hurriedly thought.

**‘Accepted. Priming. Aiming. Release.’**

Percy threw the bolt. It impacted on Ares’ chest. For the tiniest moments, Ares’ eyes widened. Then, the electricity surged, and the war god _screamed_. The Bolt reappeared in Percy’s hands. After about a minute, the screaming stopped. Ares was kneeling, charred to the bone. Flesh slowly reknit itself. The war god looked at Percy in fear and anger. Mostly anger. “You… you…” he gasped. He reached for his sword. “YOU WON’T GET THE BEST OF ME!” Ares cried out, both in fear and hatred.

Percy threw the Master Bolt again, on the same settings. Ares’ eyes widened as he saw it sailing through the air. It hit dead-on. The screams had no anger in them this time. It was all pain and fear. Finally, when the smoke cleared, Ares was in a fetal position, flesh de-charcoaling itself.

“P-please… n-no more… I-I surrender! I- I won’t seek vengeance! I swear! I swear on the River Styx! Take it! T-take the helm!” he begged, tossing Percy the Helm of Darkness.

“Go,” Percy snarled. Ares whimpered, and teleported away. Percy then flopped to the ground. “Holy shit…”

“PERCY!” Annabeth and Grover screamed, running over to him.

“Gods, Percy! How- what- why could you use it!?” Annabeth shrieked.

“IIIIIIIII… have the same question,” Hades replied, having appeared. Percy _almost_ went for the bolt. “Woah there, itchy fingers!” Hades shouted. He then went to pick up his helmet, and dusted it off. “I have to say, that was brilliant, using the Ocean. And as for the bolt… how?”

“I- I don’t know,” Percy answered. “It… it said that the ‘credentials’ were accepted! What even is the lock!?” he exclaimed.

“You think I know it!? No one but the Fates know it! Not even the Hundred Handed Ones know what the lock is!” Hades exclaimed. “I’ll release your mother. You three need to get to New York. If you don't want to travel by plane…”

“I’d really, _really_ , rather not,” Percy admitted. “I think that after the stunt I pulled there, Zeus wouldn’t care about potentially damaging the bolt…”

Hades nodded, and snapped his fingers. “You’re going to feel like your skin is being pulled off by extreme winds. Enjoy Shadow Traveling.”

“Shadow what!?” Grover panicked, before all three of them were swallowed by blackness. 

Hades then put his helm under his robes. “Now then… back to the Palace… by Myself that last round was embarrassing…”

*****

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover nearly flew into the walls of the Empire State Building. “W-whoa… that was awesome!” Percy exclaimed. Annabeth and Grover were clutching their stomachs. 

“Never. Again,” Grover gasped out. Annabeth nodded.

“We’ll head back to camp, Percy. You return the bolt,” she told him. Percy nodded, and entered the building. Feeling kind of like an idiot, he walked up to the front desk guy.

“Hey… can I get a pass to the 600th floor?” he asked sheepishly. The guard was reading a Harry Potter book, from the looks of the cover. He slowly put it down.

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

“I said I needed a way to the 600th floor… I need to speak to Zeus,” Percy repeated. He hoped this guy wasn’t just a regular mortal. Maybe he was clear-sighted? Otherwise things were going to get really awkward.

“Sorry, kid. Lord Zeus doesn't take random appointments,” the guard answered. Percy sighed in relief.

“Listen, it’s really important!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry, but rules are rules.”

Percy sighed, and pulled out the backpack. He then held up the Master Bolt. “I’m trying to return my uncle’s favorite toy.” Upon contact with his fingers, however, the bolt activated. “I didn’t need that, but thanks,” he deadpanned.

**‘You’re welcome, master.’**

_‘Wait, WHAT-’_

“By the gods! Y-you can use it!?” the guard exclaimed.

“I just fried Ares with it twice, so yes,” Percy answered. “I really really need to see him, so if you’d be so kind…”

The guard looked around, and ducked under his desk. Percy was half-sure the guy was going for a gun or something, but the man came up with a pass, not unlike a hotel keycard. “Insert this in the elevator’s security key slot, but only if those in the know are on the elevator,” the man instructed. Percy nodded, and walked into the elevator. There was no one in it, so he inserted the key. The key disappeared, and a red button with ‘600’ appeared. Percy pressed the button. The doors closed, and a five minute elevator ride began. The elevator music was boring, like any other elevator music. Finally, the doors opened, and Percy’s jaw dropped.

There was a walkway that led to what looked like Slokovia after Ultron got that antigravity stuff. It was an entire city, just floating above New York. Percy looked down, and saw New York in the distance. Evidently this was, in fact, 600 stories above ground. A part of his brain demanded that this couldn’t be here. Planes flew at this altitude all the time! After closing his eyes and blinking, it was still there. Steeling his nerves, Percy began to walk towards the giant building right at the peak. That had to be where the Olympians met. Thus, he set out. The walk was rather long. Percy noticed that despite the fact that WWIII was to break out literally tomorrow if he had failed, everyone seemed calm. Some minor goddesses winked at him. He kept his eyes forward. He had a job to finish, an uncle to return an electric dildo to-

**‘Is that a request?’**

Percy stopped. _‘I’m sorry, what?’_ he asked the Master Bolt.

**‘Master Zeus has used me as a tool of sexual stimulation on himself many times. I have a step-by-step guide on how to-’**

Percy slammed his head into a nearby column. “I did not need to know that. I did NOT need to know that,” he groaned. “Please tell me he at least washed you,” he begged.

**‘I am cleaned in the River Lemnos. I have no remaining fecal matter or ichor on me.’**

That did not make Percy want to hold the bolt any longer then he had to. He kept walking. He also recognized that Hades’ palace was a mirror image. That was most likely intentional. It made him feel bad for his uncle- the one that hadn’t tried to have him kidnapped or killed, that is. Finally, he walked into the main building. The doors were large enough to steer a cruise ship between them with room to spare. The building made Grand Central look like a broom closet in his mind. There were twelve thrones, designed for ten foot tall humans. Two were occupied. One of them was obviously Zeus. His eyes were steely and cold, and his throne solid platinum. The other one looked like a giant who’d just come from Miami. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that was. Percy knelt at his father’s throne.

“Rise, son,” Poseidon told him.

“I see he has your arrogance, bowling to you before me,” Zeus grumbled.

“Brother, he’s honoring his father. Let him do that,” Poseidon groaned. Percy, now standing up, went over to Zeus’ throne, and knelt.

“Greeting, Uncle,” Percy said. It took every ounce of his willpower to not address Zeus as ‘Greased Lightning’. “As requested, I have returned with the Master bolt.” Percy pulled out the backpack. Zeus stretched out his hand, and the bolt flew into them. It elongated to 20 feet in length, blasting arcs of electricity that could power a small town. “If I may… I’d like to tell you what has happened…”

Percy told them the story, not leaving out the parts where Zeus hired hits on him. Poseidon summoned his trident and gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white. When he got to the part where he used the Master Bolt, Zeus’ eyes clouded.

“You dare lie to me?” he snarled. “I am the only one capable of wielding the Master Bolt!”

“The boy has the credentials,” a wizened voice spoke up. The two gods’ faces went white. Percy whipped around to see the three Fates standing behind him. “He passed the lock on your weapon, Lord Zeus.”

Percy gulped, nervous. If those three could make the gods nervous… “May I ask why you’re backing me up?” he inquired.

The second Fate chuckled. “We like you, Perseus Jackson. Not in that way, no. We find you interesting. Your fate, once set in stone, changed. Your upbringing was not supposed to include your current stepfather. You were not supposed to have known Hades as your babysitter. And yet, you have. Your beginning has been opened, as has your middle. Your end, however… that remains constant.” Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other.

“Also, Lord Zeus? We have noticed some… frightening changes in your personality. It is not Metis who is speaking to you. It is the same one who set the theft of the Master Bolt in motion,” the second one added.

The third one turned to Percy. “After this is over, please come to our abode. We will speak more there.” With that, the three left the throne room.

“So… the thief had a backer… and it wasn’t Ares, correct?” Poseidon asked.

Percy nodded. “A few times, it was like he was talking to someone invisible… someone who wanted him to spare me after I wounded him with Riptide,” Percy explained. Zeus looked at Poseidon, nervous.

“Nephew… when you were in the Underworld… you were almost pulled to Tartarus, correct?”

“Yeah. If it wasn’t for the fact I was blood-bound, my friend Grover would've been sucked in,” Percy admitted.

Zeus and Poseidon quickly said something in hushed tones. Percy only got one word out: Kronos. When they were done, Zeus stood up. “I must go and remove the human taint from my bolt. Poseidon, you may speak to your son, but if he is here when I return, he will taste it.” With that, Zeus teleported away in a thunderclap.

Percy made a disgusted face. “I don’t want to taste that! He uses it as a dildo!” he complained.

Poseidon quirked an eyebrow. “As amusing as that joke is-”

“Father, it’s literally not a joke. The Master Bolt told me,” Percy interrupted.

Poseidon face-faulted out of his throne, laying there for a few seconds. He then got up, and placed his hand on Percy’s shoulders. “Son… words cannot describe how proud I am of you,” he said, a smile on his face. “You have surpassed any expectation for a Hero… and you gave up the most powerful weapon in the universe because it was the right thing to do,” he said.

“Also because I wasn’t reassured by the bolt telling me that Zeus’ fecal matter didn’t stick,” Percy added.

“So it spoke to you… like my trident… it recognized you as a master?” he asked. 

Percy nodded. “Whatever the lock was, I got through. Has anyone else ever gotten through it?” he inquired.

Poseidon shook his head. “No… and to have the Fates defend you… no hero, not even Heracles, has achieved that…”

“What is that ‘ending’ they speak of?” Percy asked.

Poseidon grimaced. “I dare not speak of it, lest it be changed. Only one mortal has defied fate and prophecy before…”

“What? How?” Percy asked.

“He heard his fate was to die by his son’s hands… do you know what he did?”

“He sealed his daughter away?” Percy guessed.

“No… he let her do what she wished. She eventually had a son with Apollo, and the king raised his son, not caring about the Prophecy. He died of old age. The Fates were at his deathbed, and they told him that he was supposed to have sealed his wife away, and his son would have eventually killed him by accident. But, by not trying to avert the prophecy, he managed to avert it.”

“Those who try to change their fate only seal it?” Percy guessed.

“Indeed. Now, you cannot stay long. I am positive my brother will live up to his word regarding you…” Percy nodded, and began to leave. “One more thing,” Poseidon said. Percy turned. “Your mother… is a queen among mortals. After meeting her, I have remained faithful to my wife. I have never fallen in love with another being since… her beauty surpasses all others. I swear this on the Styx.” Thunder boomed at that.

“So… I won’t see any more siblings?” Percy inquired.

Poseidon grimaced. “There was this one Nymph who didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, got me drunk, and when I came to, she was gone, though there were signs of a struggle on my part… I don’t know what happened…” he admitted. “I do believe that the Fates await your arrival.” Percy nodded again, and stepped out of the throne room. He had the grannies of doom to face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS

It didn’t take long for Percy to find the Fate’s home. He wasn’t sure what he’d find inside, but he was rather nervous. What he wasn't expecting was a cheery ‘welcome’ mat by a door that looked like it belonged on a small cottage. Percy hesitantly knocked. There was a rustling and the door opened, revealing one of the three Fates. “Ahh, Percy Jackson. Do come in,” she said, guestering inwards. Percy was nervous, but entered. As soon as he crossed the threshold, the atmosphere changed dramatically. It went from the awe-inspiring Mt. Olympus, home of the gods, to a smaller, more cozy setting, like you’d expect from a grandparent’s house.

“Sit down, please,” one of them said, directing him towards a wooden seat in front of a table. Percy did so. Another of the three placed a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies, and some milk. “We baked these especially for you,” she said.

“Uhhhh… thanks?” he said, picking them up slowly.

“They aren’t poisoned, Son of Poseidon.”

Percy began to devour them like a starving man.

“How do they compare to your mother’s cooking?” one asked.

Percy swallowed the cookie. “They’re almost like them!” he exclaimed. One of the Fates handed him a napkin. “Thanks,” he said, finishing. “So… why the invitation?” he inquired.

The Fates smiled. “We would just like to meet the hero who saved Olympus!” one said.

“And will have to-” The second began, but her mouth was covered by her siblings.

“Have to what?” Percy asked, resigned to his fate.

“It won’t matter for a while, so don’t worry about it,” the third answered.

Percy wanted to argue, but decided against it. “So… you three know what the lock on the Master Bolt is, correct?” The three nodded. “What… What is the lock? Why was I able to bypass it?”

The three turned, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Percy began to sweat. “Uhhh… what’s so funny?” he whispered. The three just laughed harder.

“Ask us that in three years, Drakon-son! Then you’ll figure it out!” they cackled as one.

“Three years?” Percy asked them.

The three stopped laughing. “Yes. Ask us again in three years. Then again, you’ll have most likely figured it out by then,” the first said, smirking.

“So, I’ll be… able… to talk to you three in three years, right?” Percy asked.

“Are you asking if you’ll live for at least three more years?” the second inquired. Percy nodded.

“You will, Jackson. You will live for, at least, three years longer. After that… well… we’ll just keep you in suspense!”

“I’m not going to die three years and a day from today, right?”

The three shook their heads. “You will live to see your 18th birthday. That is all we will say. Thank you for your service, Perseus Jackson. Thank you for saving the world.”

*****

Percy walked down to the lobby, called a cab, and went back to his apartment. He opened the door, only for his mother to rush into his arms. “PERCY!” she cried. Percy hugged her tightly. “What happened!? Hades said you had to fight Ares! Are you alright!?” she asked him.

“M-mom… when did you-” Percy was cut off by Izzet rushing into the open area and wrapping his arms around Sally.

“Sally! Oh by the gods! Sally!” he sobbed, holding her tightly. He then turned to see Percy. “Percy!” he cried, dragging him into the group hug.

“...Evidently you just got here as well,” Percy said to his mother, before hugging his stepfather.

After about two minutes, Percy got his dad off of him. “Percy… what have you been doing?” Izzet asked, nervous.

“Finding the Master Bolt and returning it to Zeus,” Percy told him.

Izzet’s eyes flashed. “What?”

Percy explained the journey, not leaving anything out. When he was done, he held up his hand. “Hey, Dad… what did you do at that place that Grover said had your scent on it?”

Izzet sighed. “I could tell there was a monster there, so I checked. It turned out that it was Medusa. She had tracked you down as a son of Poseidon, and told me she’d turn you into a statue. I turned her into lunch,” the disguised drakon told him.

Percy blinked a couple of times. “You… ate… Medusa?” he said.

Izzet nodded, before he grimaced. “The weirdest part was that… she seemed to enjoy being digested...” he shivered.

Sally facepalmed. “So some monsters have a vore fetish. Great,” she groaned. “As if Greek Mythology wasn’t weird enough!”

“Vore?” Izzet inquired.

Before Sally could explain one of the weirder fetishes on the internet, Percy pulled out the Lotus card. “I told you that the owner gave each of us this, right? Did I tell you how much they’re worth?”

“No, you didn’t,” Izzet said. “I am surprised they let you go, but at the same time not. They’ve always been a practical group,” he mused.

“The card has five million dollars on it,” Percy said. Sally fell to the floor, panting. Izzet’s eyes flickered from human to slitted to back again in shock.

“F-five million?” Sally gasped out. Percy, without hesitation, handed her the card. Sally stared at it as if it was a priceless diamond.

“After all the trouble you went through because of me, Mom… you deserve it,” Percy told her. Sally just embraced her son in another hug. Izzet joined the hug.

*****

Izzet decided to drive Percy to Camp Half-blood. “Dad, are you sure?” Percy asked for the fiftieth time.

“Yes, Percy. I’m positive. It would be good to see who I’m entrusting your safety to,” he said.

“You just want to scare them,” Percy deadpanned.

“Am I that easy to read?” Izzet asked his son.

“Yep.”

Izzet chuckled. “I do hope I don’t get an arrow in the face… or the knee for that matter,” he joked. Percy just rolled his eyes. “Well, we’re here,” he said. Izzet got out of the car, only to see Chiron’s arrow right in his face. “Hello.”

Chiron’s back legs twitched, showing his nervousness. “Why are you here?” he whispered.

“I’m dropping off my son. Is that a crime?” Izzet inquired.

Percy got out of the car. “Chiron!” he shouted. The centaur lowered his bow.

“Percy! Grover and Annabeth have arrived already! What happened!? You must tell me!”

Percy repeated what he had told his parents, though he filled in that Izzet had apparently taken care of Medusa. Chiron looked at the disguised drakon, who was smiling with all teeth at him. “Very well. Thank you… Izzet, was it?” Izzet nodded. “Thank you for driving your son here. I will take him back into the boundary.”

“I know, I know, I can’t cross unless invited,” Izzet said, smiling. He gave Percy one last goodbye hug, got in his car, and drove off. Chiron slumped his arms.

“Seeing the Lydian Drakon is a lot different than hearing about him…” the centaur explained. “Come, Percy. It is time for celebrations!”

*****

The camp had traditions regarding returning questers. Apparently merely surviving was considered a victory. They wore laurel wreaths to a feast in their honor. Dionysus led a toast to them for ‘saving both the mortal and mythical worlds’. He also promised he’d fast-track Grover’s search license, which caused said Satyr to collapse on the spot. After said feast, they led the campers down to the bonfire for the sing-along. After that was finished, they had the honor of burning the shrouds that their cabin members made. Annabeth’s shroud was grey silk embroiled with owls. Since Percy had no cabinmates, the Ares Cabin had volunteered. After he kicked their dad's ass, he was expecting something insulting, like a dirty bed sheet with the word ‘loser’ written in with all caps, and with the sides covered in dead smiley faces. He was wrong. It was a sea-green shroud, with a beautiful trident woven on. On either side of the Trident were his eyes, locked as his best death glare. As Percy burned it, he noticed something at the bottom. Small words marking in Permanent Marker.

‘Dibs has been extended indefinitely’.

*****

A few days passed. July was approaching, so the Hephestus kids were working on fireworks. From what the campers told him, it would be like watching TV with the sky as the screen. He couldn’t wait for that. Grover had set off on his ‘Searching’ job. Apparently it was a task given to the best Satyrs of their generation to seek out Pan, the go of the wild, who had disappeared two thousand years ago. He had to wear his cap full-time, since his horns would show when it rained. He left two days after the feast. Two days after that, Percy was enjoying some free time at the sword arena. He was getting a lot better at fighting with both swords, his Drakon-enhanced strength giving each of his swords the same striking power as if he was wielding both with two hands. The only other person in the Arena was luke. He had a new sword that looked really epic. After watching him utterly destroy a training dummy, he decided to ask about it.

“Oh, this? It’s a new toy. It’s name is Backbiter. What about yours?”

“Riptide and Kokoras.”

“Cool. Now, like your drakon-tooth sword, this bad boy is unique. It’s a special blend of celestial bronze and steel, so it’s able to harm anything it comes into contact with. Kind of like your drakon tooth,” he said. “Now that we’re talking, you wanna go to the woods and see if there’s anything to fight? I’ve brought drinks,” he said, showing a six pack of cokes.

Sugar + caffeine + ADHD = impossible temptation. “I’m in,” Percy told him. “Let’s go hunting!”

*****

The two walked through the woods for some time, sticking to the creek. After about half an hour, they stopped. They sat by the creek, and each had a coke. “So, do you miss being on a quest?” Luke asked.

“Not really. It was really dangerous, and, in case you forgot, I had to literally fight a god,” Percy said to his friend.

“I do. I trained for years, ever since I got here. One go, and it was over… and the quest wasn’t even unique!” he snarled, crumpling his coke can and throwing it into the river.

“Dude… do you want the nature spirits to come after you!?” Percy exclaimed.

“I’m not worried. You see, I won’t be here after today,” Luke said, snapping his fingers. A hole, wreathed in black fire, opened. It then closed, revealing a scorpion the size of Percy’s hand.

The monster clicked its claws in what would, from anyone else’s point of view, be seen as a threatening gesture. To Percy, however, he understood it. It was a sound not unlike a scared puppy who wanted you to comfort it. Percy’s hand twitched, and he held back the urge to pet the little guy.

“I wouldn't go for your sword, Jackson. Pit Scorpions can jump fifteen feet, and their stingers go through clothes. Their poison kills in sixty seconds.”

Percy had to suppress the urge to cackle madly. However, he wanted to hear everything. “The Prophecy said that I’d ‘be betrayed by one who calls you a friend’... that was you, wasn’t it?” he growled. The scorpion was on his foot, squeaking. It wanted to be picked up. Percy mouthed ‘in a moment’ to it.

“It took you that long to realize it?! I gave you those shoes!” Luke said incredulously. “Of course, that stupid Satyr had to fuck everything up, again! You were supposed to be wearing those!”

“Don’t you fucking dare call Grover stupid,” Percy growled. “And you’re the idiot. I’m Poseidon’s kid! Did you really think I’d be stupid enough to put on something that allows me to fucking fly!?”

“Damn it!” Luke swore. “No wonder he called me an idiot!”

“He!? You’re working for someone, aren’t you?” Percy asked. The scorpion was impatient, so it crawled up his leg. It was an odd feeling. “You were the thief, weren’t you? Was your goal to cause a war that would end billions of people!?”

“Yes! My master gave me the idea! After my first quest, which was to get some golden apples from Hera’s garden, I was insulted! The gods aren’t capable of original thought! They’re outdated! Weak! Them, and their precious ‘Western Civilization’! His other options weren’t working fast enough, so he decided that a global war would be a perfect opportunity! All of humanity would regress back to their caves, save those who serve him!”

“It’s Kronos, isn’t it?” Percy deadpanned. The scorpion was now in his right hand, making noises, specifically, cooing noises.

“Indeed. I guess you do have a brain in there. It was pathetically easy to steal the Master Bolt. I even took Hades’ helm for good measure! He was busy talking about ‘wanting to get this over with’, so he didn’t notice! I was in New Jersey by the time thunder started rumbling!”

“And then Ares caught you.”

Luke shivered. “I… I got overconfident. I tried to use the Master Bolt, but nothing happened!”

“You didn’t get past the lock, like I did,” Percy mocked. “And before you ask, only the Fates know,” he added, seeing Luke’s look of pure rage. He didn’t want him to leave yet.

“Kronos told me what to say to convince him. He also was able to slip some of his essence into Ares. The fool had been getting tame! Did you know that? Ever since the Geneva Conventions, he’s been mellowing out! I bet the gods didn’t even second-guess his report! All I had to do was wait for six months, and then, you showed up. I contacted Ares and told him the plan. The fool agreed with me! And thus, everything was perfect… and yet, here you are.”

“You summoned the hellhound, didn’t you?” Percy growled. “I bet Mr. D isn’t going to be happy about that!”

“It was supposed to go for you! That way, that foolish horse wouldn’t think you were safe! But nooooooo, it chickened out for some fucking reason!” The scorpion was shivering. To Luke, it looked like it was about to strike. To Percy, however, it was scared. Luke was scaring him.

“Are you done, you fucking moron?” Percy growled. “You’re telling me this so you can gloat, and because you think I’ll be dead in a minute. However, there’s something you weren’t counting on,” Percy snarled. He gently placed the scorpion on his head, where it snuggled in his hair. “Like I told Echidna… I’m the motherfucking Dovahkiin!” he roared, slashing at Luke with his swords. Luke ducked.

“Sting him already!” He shouted at the scorpion. Said scorpion just made purring sounds.

“Guess you didn’t know! Well, it’s my turn to gloat now!” Percy cackled. “I’m blood-bound to the Lydian drakon!”

Luke went pale. “You're not lying, are you?”

Percy gave a feral grin. “And one more thing. You can sting me now if you want,” he told the scorpion. It made chattering noises. “I’ll be fine! Better then fine!” Percy told it. It did so, stinging him on the upper cheek. Percy’s next swing left an afterimage. “Even _if_ I’d be stung, poison only enhances me! And the stronger the poison… the BETTER I FEEL!” Percy roared, managing to land a blow on Luke, and sent his sword flying. 

Luke snapped his fingers again. “Make your choice Percy. If you spend the time trying to kill me… Annabeth dies!” he cackled. A howl filled the air, followed by a scream. Percy slammed Luke’s head into his knee, breaking the traitor’s nose, before getting in the water, and rushing towards the screams. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that cliffhanger was evil. No, I'm not sorry.
> 
> Le discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS

It took him about two minutes. He arrived to see a familiar face biting down on Annabeth’s leg. She screamed in pain. Percy wanted to get in there, but according to Annabeth, they were only harmed by silver! “Can you kill it!?” he asked the scorpion. It blinked, before giving a nod. Percy grabbed it, and threw it at the KKK’s founder. The scorpion went down on it, stinger first. The werewolf began screaming in agony, turning green, before turning grey. And then, it collapsed, dissolving into goo. Evidently the venom hurt its essence as well. This all happened in thirty seconds, not sixty. Percy rushed to her, and checked her wounds. “That’s light. If you put some pressure on it, you should be fine,” he told her. Annabeth just sobbed harder. Then, Chiron came galloping up, arrow in hand.

“Percy! What happened!?” he exclaimed.

“Luke stole the bolt. He told me as he planned to kill me. Fortunately for me… he didn’t know of my family,” he said, holding up the scorpion. 

Chiron reared his front legs in shock. “Percy… you said he summoned that!?” he whispered.

“Yeah. Said it’d kill me in a minute. Strangely, it killed Forrest in thirty.”

“Forrest… as in…” Chiron turned deathly pale.

“As in the KKK founder? Yeah. Evidently Luke was able to summon him.”

“L-Luke s-summoned him?” Annabeth whimpered.

“He did it so I wouldn’t kill him,” Percy snarled. “He used you as a distraction to make a getaway.”

Chiron looked at the wound, his eyes burning with rage. “That bastard…” he growled. “He’s no longer one of my students. He’s cursed Annabeth.”

“Cursed? What do you- oh…” Percy said. Annabeth sobbed harder. Percy moved in and hugged her. She just kept crying on his shoulder. “Hey… Annabeth… you’re not a monster…” he whispered.

“I- I’ve been bitten b-by a werewolf!” she sobbed.

“Indeed. The curse has passed to her. _However_ ,” Chiron said, raising his voice at the end, “All transformations do is make you more instinctual and hungry. Your senses are enhanced, but your sense of morality is unchanged,” he whispered. “You can still live a semi-normal life Annabeth. You’re not going to become a depraved beast to be hunted for sport,” he assured her. Annabeth just clung to Percy even tighter. “However… you will be transforming on the full moon…”

“A-and I’ll tear everyone apart, I know!” Annabeth snapped, before her hands went to her mouth.

Chiron smiled dryly. “Actually, you’re more likely to just wander around camp like a large dog, asking for pats and belly rubs,” he told her.

“I’m sorry, what?” Percy asked.

“While the transformation does have a tendency to make the victim go feral, the personality of the feral beast is dependent on how the victim feels. If you are being hunted, you’ll become an intelligent wolf. This is how those who the original Klan infected took them down. Evil transformations have full control, even during the full moon. Scared victims will become timid, and tend to hide until the sun comes up. Furries… well… it’s best we don’t discuss that…”

“...What happens?” Percy asked.

“They become anthropomorphic, and very, _very_ , horny.”

Both demigods had disgusted faces.

“As I was saying, someone with no fear will become a friendly beast, one who acts like a domesticated dog.”

“So… she’s alright, right?”

Chiron winced. “Unfortunately, it would be… unwise… to let her into the mortal world… large dogs at night might cause some trouble… and werewolves automatically become clearsighted… she’ll have to stay… I’m sorry.”

*****

Hephaestus heard this, and immediately set to work. “Well, I now know what I should give to Annabeth… but what of Percy?”

*****

“I’ll tell my father…” Annabeth said, getting up. She went off to her cabin.

“The campers… aren’t going to give her a hard time about this, right?” Percy asked.

“We’ll keep it secret for as long as possible… The full moon was three nights ago, so she has a month. When it comes up… then we’ll tell her cabin, but I’ll make sure they know she’s completely harmless to them,” the centaur said. He hadn't answered Percy’s question directly, but he had answered it all the same.

*****

June finally wrapped up, and July followed. Percy kept his mouth shut, and Annabeth did as well. She was a bit faster and had more endurance, but everyone assumed that was because of the quest. When the 4th of July came around, Percy found that the rumors about the Hephaestus cabin fireworks show were false in that they didn’t come close to describing the sheer amazingness of the show Cabin 9 put on.

*****

While it was only the sixth of July, the full moon was encroaching, and Annabeth was desperate. She was praying by the woods, away from anyone. “Mother… please help me…” she begged.

*****

Athena was pouring over books. “Come on… come on!” she growled. “There has to be a cure _somewhere_!”

“Isn’t the problem the full moon?” Hephaestus asked, popping up.

“Hello, Hephaestus. What do you want?” Athena asked, here eyes bagged.

“I was wondering if I had your permission to pursue Fredrick Chase and his wife,” Hephaestus asked her.

“He’s straight.”

“I know this,” Hephaestus said, snapping his fingers. Smoke obscured him, but then, it parted. In the place of the ugly blacksmith stood a breathtaking woman. Hephaestus’ legs were still crooked, but he, now she, had definitely gotten some advice. Her hair wasn’t silky, but it looked fun to play with. Hephaestus’ breasts were large, but not too large. Her abdominal muscles were clear, and her biceps were very pronounced. All in all, she looked like a girl who hit the gym every day.

“...Who did you seek help for this from?” Athena asked, trying not to stare.

“Apollo, Poseidon, and Hestia,” Hephestus explained.

“... I see… is there anything else you wanted?”

Hephestus reached into his- no, her blacksmith apron, and pulled out a golden bracelet. “When your daughter was bitten, I was still thinking of what to give her as an apology for her being roped into my trap for Ares and Aphrodite. I decided on this. It’s a bracelet that when worn creates an electron field that blocks photons with frequencies equivalent to those that are reflected off of a full moon, thereby preventing the transformation from taking effect!”

Athena hugged her now fellow goddess. “Thank you so much!” she cried, hugging her, and trying to to be jealous of her assets. Hephestus then snapped, and the bracelet was sent on its way.

*****

A bracelet fell in front of Annabeth. It was made with pure gold, and attached to it was a note. She picked it up, and began to read, thankful that it was in Ancient Greek.

“Dear Annabeth Chase, I apologize for the physical and psychological harm that my trap for Ares and my unfaithful wife caused you and your friend. In apology I have decided to make each of you something. I was at a loss as to what to make you when you were bitten. Well, I got to work immediately. I made this bracelet for you. It is designed to prevent the light of the full moon from reaching you, thereby preventing any transformations. All positive effects of lycanthropy (enhanced senses, increased strength, better endurance, and invulnerability non-silver weapons or things that would seriously wound a god) are retained, but transformations are no longer an issue. PS: I’m going to try to date your father and stepmother. I discovered that your father is straight, and your stepmother is bisexual. Here is a picture of what I will be looking like for the foreseeable future. Sincerely, Hephestus.”

Annabeth noticed a picture, and took it out. She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then she burst out laughing, and raced to Chiron. He should know about this!

*****

Izzet walked into Goode High School. They had accepted his son without question, and offered easy alternatives to help with his dyslexia. They didn’t seem to mind his expulsion record. He hadn’t gone to school in the same building for two years in a row. Most schools would request a meeting with the parents or the student in question. The principal had waved it through in her letter. Izzet, however, had smelled saliva on the letter, and not from the letter opening. He smelled drool. He had told Sally of his findings, and said that he’d get any monsters to back off. “Good afternoon,” he said to the receptionist. She was very much a mortal “I have requested to meet with Principal Bernsen,” he told her.

“You’re Izzet Jackson, correct?” she asked. He nodded. The secretary pressed a button. After a moment, there was a buzz. “Alright, she doesn't have anyone else with her. I’ll announce your arrival-”

“That won’t be necessary… she already knows I’m here.”

The scent emanating from the lobby frightened Stine Bernson. She could smell the poison from this other monster. She swallowed nervously. Was this beast here for the demigod? She had him! The son of Poseidon was hers to devour! The door opened, and the monster walked forward. “Hello, I am-”

“Let’s drop the pleasantries,” the disguised drakon interrupted. The disguised Laistrygonian giantess nodded fearfully. 

“Is this about the half-blood?” she asked.

“Yes. Yes, it is,” the disguised drakon snarled, eyes slitting.

“Oh come on! I managed to get his parents to send him here! I even have a meeting with his step father, one Izzet Jackson today!”

“You’re speaking to him right now,” Izzet growled. The giantess froze.

“W-what?” She squeaked.

“I am Izzet Jackson. I have been Perseus’ step-father ever since he was little. I am not going to have you take him from me! And no, before you ask with your tiny brain, I’m never, EVER, going to eat him. I’ve blood-bound him to myself.”

Stine whimpered. “W-what do you want?”

“You will not treat my son, or any demigod, differently from any other student, save for the disability accommodations. You will not invite other monsters to attack him, or any other demigod. You will not attempt to attack him. If you do… you’ll either be disintegrated… or you’ll discover how long I can keep something alive in my gut… interestingly, what kills prey faster is the lack of air…” he added as an afterthought.

Stine nodded fearfully. Unlike some other monsters (medusa being the most famous example) she had no desire to see the inside of a drakon’s digestive system.

“Good. Then we have an agreement. Remember… lay a finger on him…” he didn’t have to finish the threat. With that, he left.

*****

He arrived home to Sally. “Well?” she asked.

“It’s the principal. Her human name is Stine Bernson. From the Norwegian name, it is likely she is a laistrygonian. I have set the ground rules. Shall we tell Percy?”

Sally thought for a second. “I think we should, so he knows,” she told him.

******

Two days later, while Percy and Annabeth were hanging out in Cabin Three, they each got their letters. Annabeth had told Percy about what Hephestus was doing, which had caused him to laugh so loud her bones shook. She liked that laugh. Perhaps it was her new instincts, but she felt safe around him, like something big and strong was watching over her. They were currently laying on the floor. Everything was peaceful. “Hey, Annabeth… are we friends… or are we something more?” Percy asked.

And then it wasn’t.

“A-are you asking me out?” Annabeth stuttered, shocked.

Percy shrugged. “Why not. I like you, you like me, we’re good friends despite not knowing the other existed a month ago…”

“Percy, I’m not sure you can just go to being boyfriend and girlfriend after only knowing about the other for a month…” Annabeth told him.

“Counterargument: Zeus.”

“...There’s nothing I can say that’ll disprove your point without getting in trouble with him…” Annabeth said after a moment.

“I’m brilliant like that,” Percy chuckled. Annabeth threw a pillow at him. “Oh, you want a pillow fight?” he asked, grabbing another pillow. After that, the two lost track of time for about an hour, before they finally stopped berating each other with pillows. After they finished, they were covered in sweat, and laughing. The scorpion (Percy hadn’t figured out a name yet) had curled up on a windowsill during the fighting. They heard a knock on the door. Percy opened it, and it revealed Malcolm Pace, the second-in-command of the Athena cabin.

“Uhhh… am I interrupting anything?” he asked, noticing their goofy smiles and sweaty faces.

Percy and Annabeth both immediately knew what he meant, and blushed. “W-we… we weren’t…” Annabeth stuttered. Percy nodded as well.

“Well… apparently Chiron wants to see you two,” he said. “Also, bring your scorpion, Jackson.”

*****

Percy, Annabeth, and Percy’s scorpion (which had put himself in a comfy spot in Percy’s hair) made their way to the Big House. Chiron was laying down as a horse, so he was level with the table. An Aphrodite girl was with him. “I assume you are wondering why I have called you here,” he said. The two nodded. “The first thing is that Selina has something she wished to say.”

“What does the head of the Aphrodite Cabin want?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s about Luke,” she said, with the utmost sincerity. That caught the two’s attention.

“Go on,” Annabeth said.

“Three days before he left, he mentioned his plan to me-”

“So you knew…” Percy snarled. Chiron held up a hand.

“I thought he was joking, and said so. So he said it was ‘hypothetical’. He said I’d hypothetically be saving lives… I wanted to believe him, and he gave me this.” She held up the mark of Kronos. “I don’t know how… but he gave this to me, and yesterday he asked for a report… I said trivial things, but mentioned that you two were getting closer. He said… that you were both monsters… I asked him about that, and he said you were blood-bound to the Lydian Drakon, Percy. He also said that Annabeth was a werewolf… so I came to Chiron.”

“I told her, and the Oracle decided to show up,” Chiron said. “She told her that if she continued to spy for Kronos, Charles Bekendorf would be a direct casualty of her actions.”

“That’s when I knew I couldn’t… if Charlie was killed by my hand…” she sniffled. “Luke wants me to make contact today… should I?”

Chiron nodded. “While I am tempted to have you act as a double agent, I do not think that would be a good idea. It is likely that he has other spies in the camp,” the centaur said. The Aphrodite girl nodded, and activated the charm. A holographic image of Luke came into being.

“Ahh, Selina, I knew you’d come around. How are things?”

“Are you here for small talk?” she asked.

“I just want to know if you’ve made up your mind or not,” Luke calmly said.

“Oh, I have… fuck off.”

Luke seemed taken aback. “What?”

“You’re a liar! You promised that Charlie wouldn’t ever be hurt and yet when I asked the Oracle, she said that if I spied, he would die BECAUSE OF ME!” she roared. Percy was taken aback by her shouting. She seemed really nice…

“There’s a saying about bewaring the quiet ones… she’s also friends with Clarisse…” Annabeth whispered. That explained it.

Luke gave a sneer. “It matters not. You’re already in too deep! Either you pass me the information, or I’ll out your traitorous status!”

“In case the fact that she mentioned asking the Oracle didn’t tip you off, she’s already told me,” Chiron said, his voice steely calm. Luke gaped. “She came to me after the Oracle. I’m sorry to say but she’s doing the right thing, and your pathetic attempts at blackmail have failed.”

“Goodbye, Luke. May Tartarus take you,” Selina said, flipping him the bird. Luke’s enraged face was the last thing they all saw off him from that, and Selina crushed the charm under her foot. “I swear… on the river Styx… that I will _not_ side with the Titans…” she snarled. She then turned to Percy and Annabeth. “Chiron has sworn me to secrecy. I will not tell anyone.”

*****

The Fates smiled as one. “Her cruel, cruel ending has been prevented. Isn't it wonderful?” one asked.

The second nodded. “Her heart holds nothing but loyalty to her beloved. Truly, she is what Aphrodite was supposed to be!”

The third held up a massive pink string, with gold woven in. “So… shall we change things up?”

The first sighed. “As much as I would love to have her replace her mother, she wouldn’t be able to die with her beloved. Maybe after they have both died… if Aphrodite doesn't shape up. You can put away the goddess’ string now.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

The head of the Aphrodite cabin stormed off, cursing Luke under her breath. “So… she swore on the Styx… and chance she’s bluffing?”

“She’s not an Olympian. There’s no way she is,” Annabeth told Percy.

“Indeed. I am, personally, extremely proud of her growth. She is the paragon of what a daughter of Aphrodite should be,” Chiron said. “But now, it’s time for what I wanted to talk to you about… or at least the first part. Perseus, please set your pet on the table.”

Percy gently set the scorpion on the table, where it looked at Chiron in wonder. Chiron looked at it for a bit. Its pincers began to open and close, which caused the centaur to bolt up and back up three steps.

“It just wanted some scritches,” Percy told his teacher, patting the now-sad monster on the head.

“I’m sorry… it’s just that I am… unused to seeing such a powerful monster so… docile…” Chiron admitted.

“Powerful?” Annabeth asked, holding it up. It made happy scorpion noises. “I get that it’s supposed to be super poisonous, but it’s so small.”

“For now,” Chiron said.

“What do you mean?” Percy asked.

“Percy, what Annabeth is holding is not, in fact, a Pit Scorpion. It is a similar species of monster, but not quite. It is far more rare, and far more powerful. It is an Emperor Pit Scorpion.”

“A what now?” Percy inquired. That sounded completely made up!

“Emperor Pit Scorpions are twice as poisonous, and their venom, as demonstrated when Luke revealed his treachery, buypasses any and all normal immunities. The venom is strong enough that it can cause gods incredible pain. That alone would make it formidable. However, its size is also a problem.”

“It strengthened me,” Percy told his teacher, who merely responded with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth set the small monster down. “Because it’s hard to hit?”

“No. Luke must have summoned a baby. Emperor Pit Scorpions grow to be the size of a two story house,” Chiron said. Percy looked at the scorpion, which was giving him puppy-dog eyes for scritches, and tried not to laugh.

“I am not joking, Perseus.”

Percy stopped. “I’m sorry… it’s just… this little guy?” he asked, holding up his pet. It blinked a couple of times, before it crawled on Percy’s arm, up his neck, and back onto his head.

“It appears that it-”

“He”

“...Fine… _he_ … has become quite attached you you as his owner. It is very, very rare for demigods to have monsters as pets, but it isn't unheard of. Do you have a name for him?”

“What about Irwin, after Steve Irwin?” Percy asked. “Was he a demigod?”

“Goodness no! He was a mortal, but he was very much beloved by almost everyone, except for some rouge Satyrs that you’ve met.”

“What do you think, little guy? Irwin?” The scorpion made happy chirping sounds. “Irwin it is!” Percy patted the now-named Irwin on the head.

Chiron cleared his throat. “The reason I brought you two here is that your parents have each written to you regarding your plans for the fall,” he said. “I do believe that it’s important for me to be here as well. Here’s your letter, Annabeth.” He handed the letter to her, and she read the first lines, before bursting out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Percy asked.

“He did it! He really did it! He’s marrying Femphestus!” she cackled, showing the picture. There was an Asian woman, and Femphestus. Each woman was hugging a man, who Percy assumed was Fredrick Chase.

“I am curious as to why the god of the forge would take a female form…” Chiron mused. Annabeth had told him that he had, but he hadn’t asked why out loud.

“Dad managed to make Celestial Bronze from scratch,” Annabeth told him.

Chiron blinked twice. “...Well… that explains it…” he said. “Few things turn the lord of the forge on more than master metalworking…” He then handed Percy a letter. “This is for you, Percy. It’s from your step-father.” Percy grabbed the letter, and opened it. He then read it out loud.

“Dear Percy, I hope you are having a good July. Sally and I have had a wonderful month, but we miss you. We have found a High School that is willing to take you in: Goode High School. They have accommodations and accepted you with literally no issue.”

“That’s alarming, Percy. I don’t mean to be rude, but most students who have been expelled nine times wouldn’t get an instant acceptance,” the centaur said.

“Monster?” Annabeth asked.

Percy continued the letter. “I detected the scent of drool on the letter, and went to the school. I detected the scent of a… uhhh… what’s this word?” Percy asked, handing the letter to Chiron.

“Laistrygonian,” Chiron told him.

“Thanks,” Percy said, before continuing. “I detected the scent of a Laistrygonian giant, who was hiding herself as the principal. She and I had a nice little chat, where I told her that I’d come for her if she laid a finger on you, or enticed other monsters to attack you. Sally and I thought you should know, before you decide. With love, Izzet Jackson. PS: How’s Annabeth’s father doing? We met in Virginia.” Percy turned to Annabeth. “Is he doing alright?”

Annabeth shrugged. “I think?”

******

THAT MOMENT, IN VIRGINIA: 

Frederick Chase sighed as he sat down with Hephestus in the doctor’s office, having helped her into the chair. The doctor was looking over his… second wife? Mistress? He didn’t know. Either way, the doctor was coming back with the X-ray. The doctor walked in, and sighed.

“How the hell are you still walking!?” he exclaimed to her. “Your legs show damage from BIRTH! And then, as if your legs were bad enough, you show MULTIPLE improperly healed fractures!” The doctor rubbed his forehead. “Have you ever even _tried_ to get help?”

“I made myself leg braces,” Hephestus said. The doctor started screaming.

“And you never, _ever_ , considered surgery!?”

Hephestus’ eyes lit up. To a normal mortal, it would’ve just been an expression. Frederick saw her eyes turn to fire in shock. “That’s _possible_!?” she exclaimed.

“Where the _fuck_ have you been!? Under a rock?!”

“Up on a mountain, actually. But… I could… walk without pain?” she asked, hope in her eyes.

“I can prep you for surgery right now, if it means that much to you,” the doctor said. Hephestus broke down in tears of joy. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Hephaestus started laughing. “ _Yes_! It’s a yes!” Hephestus decided to give the doctor a blessing. She blinked, and commanded all of his tools to always work the way he wanted them to. Frederick saw the glow, and looked at her in shock. ‘Blessing’ she mouthed.

*****

CAMP HALF BLOOD

“Well then, I daresay that was all I needed. You are both dismissed,” Chiron said. The two nodded, and headed back to their cabins.

*****

Finally, the last day of camp arrived. Percy was packing his things when Annabeth came in. “Hey, Seaweed Brain,” she said.

“Hello, Wise Girl. You heading back?” he asked.

Annabeth nodded. “Yeah… Dad sent me another letter. He told me that we could try again. Hephestus made these Mist-piercing contacts for my stepmom… apparently, her reaction was priceless,” she said, chuckling. “Also… dad got Hephestus pregnant.”

Percy blinked once. “I’m sorry… is that possible?”

“Apparently Hephestus is staying as a woman for the foreseeable future. It’s going to be an interesting year,” she chuckled. “Will you write to me?”

“Sure. Wouldn’t want my girlfriend to go without a word,” Percy smirked.

Annabeth blushed. Ever since that day, she and Percy were getting over their awkwardness. Selina had literally screamed at her to not friendzone him. Her instincts were also streaming at her to date him… and then some. That made for some embarrassing mornings when Malcom had woken her up, saying she had been moaning Percy’s name. She shook the thought out of her head. “Y-yeah… I guess… say, you’ve decided on going to that school, right?”

“You’ve asked me that at least once every two weeks,” Percy deadpanned.

“I know! I’m just worried!” she cried, hugging him. “You’re knowingly going to a school where a monster is the principal!”

“And I know that she won’t do anything since Dad threatened her,” Percy responded, stroking Annabeth’s hair. “I’ll be fine, promise.” Annabeth wanted to make him swear on the Styx, but she decided against it. “Hey, what did you do with your card?” she asked him.

“I gave it to my mother. You?”

Annabeth held the card up. “I still have it. I think I’ll hold onto it for now,” she admitted. The two walked up the hill, next to Thalia’s tree. Annabeth patted the tree. “I’m going home for the year, Thalia. I hope you’ll understand,” she said.

Percy patted her on the shoulder. “I’m sure she does,” he said, walking down the hill. At the bottom was a car, with Izzet standing by it. Percy waved goodbye, and rushed to give his stepfather a hug. Irwin was still on his head. The scorpion had grown a bit, maybe about another two inches. Izzet’s eyebrows rose when he saw him.

“You never mentioned getting a pet, Percy,” he said. Irwin blinked.

“Well… it just sorta happened…” Percy stammered.

“An Emperor Pit Scorpion? It just ‘sorta happened?’ Izzet joked.

“It’s a long story…”

“And I’m sure you can tell me on the car ride home.”

*****

A few weeks passed. Izzet and Sally had taken Percy out to a nice restaurant for his birthday, and had just come home, only to find a certain someone waiting for them.

“Hey, Nephew,” Hades said, sitting on the couch.

“Hello, ‘Uncle H’,” Percy joked.

“Sheesh, show up for your Nephew’s birthday and you think something’s wrong,” Hades deadpanned.

“So you’re here just to celebrate Percy’s 16th birthday?” Izzet inquired, suspicious.

“Calmeth thy scales, Izzet. I’m not here to request anything, make a demand, or so forth. However…” Hades held up a Nintendo Switch. “I’m here for presents and fun! Who wants to play a Doom multiplayer campaign?!”

*****

Soon, it was time to start school. Percy wasn’t super nervous. He saw the Principal in her office, and smiled brightly. He could see her twitch, but she didn’t do anything. He grinned, getting ready for his first class: English. That put a damper in his mood. He then felt his backpack get a little heavier. He opened the backpack, and found some goggles, along with a note.

‘Dear Percy, I apologize for the suddenness, but I’ve been in recovery for a few months. Also, morning sickness is horrible. These are a prototype pair of glasses. Place them on your head, and they will vanish, but not before correcting your eyes. You will be able to read English. And no, this isn’t your main gift. This is just a minor thank you.

Sincerely, Hephestus.’

Percy looked at the bronze goggles, shrugged, and put them on. The goggles then sent a bolt of electricity into his eyes, and then they vanished. The blurred words on the doors suddenly cleared. Percy laughed. He laughed long and hard, walking into English, no longer worried.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Paul Blowfis, and no, not blowfish,” the teacher said. Percy had to stifle a chuckle. He might just call him ‘Mr. Blowfish’...

*****

The year continued like any other. The principal kept her word- although Percy enjoyed it when his stepfather came in for parent-teacher conferences. Of course, things changed after Christmas. There was a new kid- a really big guy named Tyson. The guy would’ve been incredibly intimidating from looks- he was 7’0 even, built like the Abominable Snowman, and could bend metal with his bare hands. He was also incredibly shy, scared of a lot of things, and didn't know his own strength. He’d get called names and just cry. Naturally, Percy became fast friends with him. As it turned out, the poor kid was homeless as well, so Percy convinced his parents to let the poor guy stay at their place when possible. He had seemed intimidated by his stepfather, but they hit it off pretty well…

*****

Tyson almost fainted when he smelled the monster coming off of Percy’s dad. He had smelled it on Percy, but he didn’t know where it came from. Now he did.

“Let’s drop the pleasantries. Are you here for my son?” Izzet growled.

Tyson shook his head fearfully. “N-no! P-prayed to Papa for help… t-then met Percy! H-he’s my friend!” the baby cyclops pleaded. 

Izzet’s features softened. “So you’re part off your more civilized and friendly brethren… not like that one who was stalking my son in his third grade.”

“A c-cyclops s-stalked Percy?” Tyson stammered.

“Yes. he was going to try to lure him away to eat him. He tasted like perfect bacon,” the Lydian Drakon said, flashing a fanged grin.

Tyson proceeded to lick himself. “I am not bacon flavored,” he announced.

Izzet just chuckled. “I assume not. Now, my wife and son are waiting… do you like peanut butter?”

*****

The school year continued. Percy was happy that he could read English without having the words swim like Olympic Athletes. What he did not enjoy was having to deal with bullies. Again. Every freaking year, there’d be some asshole who was upset with life or something, and they’d take it out on someone. This year, it was some rich kid named Matt Sloan. He gave absolutely zero shits about his parent’s money, and it showed in how he dressed. Percy wasn’t even sure _what_ the bully’s father did. Either way, the guy was a grade A asshat, and didn’t even have a survival instinct. The first example of this was when the guy had tried to bully Tyson the _day_ after he showed up. That was when the entire school learned that he was a big softie, and all of the people who didn’t think their parents loved them enough decided that he was a prime target. The guy wasn’t intimidated by his death glare either.

*****

As time went on, Irwin grew like bamboo. While he was sad that he could no longer ride on Percy’s head, he was getting more and more intelligent. In fact, over Christmas, he had started speaking! He now called Percy ‘Big Bro.’ Many tears were shed. Now, as summer was approaching, Irwin was two feet tall from stinger to ground, and about three feet long. Percy would occasionally wake up to the feeling of Irwin laying on his chest. It was not unlike waking up to your dog next to you.

*****

Percy also made sure to keep in touch with Annabeth. Apparently, she had gone back to her family, and settled in pretty well. Her two step-brothers enjoyed having their big sister play Legos with them, apparently. Additionally, she kept him up to date on Hephestus. In April, she wrote that Hephestus had given birth to a healthy baby boy, Constantine Chase. Hephestus, who had just rubbed her belly almost nonstop, managed to get Annabeth’s father to knock her up again after another two weeks. Evidently she had a breeding kink. However, as June approached, Annabeth’s letters became more worrying. She had nightmares… but she didn’t say what they were about. Her last message, a week before his last day, just read:

‘Dad attacked by monsters. Hephestus and Step-Mom took him to the hospital. He'll be fine- he’s conscious, at least. He told me that he loved me, and wished for the best. Step-mom offered to drive me to camp. I told her I’d make it. I’ll meet up with you soon.

-Annabeth.’


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

The night before his last day of Sophomore year, Percy had a nightmare. As a demigod, nightmares weren’t uncommon. What made this one stand out was how bizarre it was. From his vantage point, he was in Florida- specifically, Miami. Or, at least, that’s what suddenly came to his mind. He didn’t know how he knew; he just did. Then, he heard hooves clattering on the pavement, and saw Grover running for his life. He had taken his fake feet off, which meant that he was really panicking.

_ “Food…” _ something growled out. In the dream, Percy immediately knew that he was hearing the language of monsters. Whatever was chasing Grover wanted to eat him. And then, a shadowy creature swatted a lamp post, knocking it to the ground. Whatever wanted to eat him was massive as well.

“I have to get away! I have to warn them!” Grover panicked, diving into a store. Percy managed to see the store name: St. Augustine Bridal Boutique. If the situation wasn’t so dire, Percy might’ve chuckled. But since the situation was actually dire, watching his best friend hide in a bridal store wasn’t as humorous as it would’ve been. And then came the smell. Percy did not appreciate the smell. It was of wet sheep wool, rotting meat, and the breath of someone who had never discovered toothpaste. 

_ “MMMMMIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!” _

*****

On that note, Percy bolted awake, stirring Irwin, who looked at him with tired eyes.  _ “Big bro?”  _ he asked.

“Nightmare. And now I have to get ready for school… but hey, after today, when I’m done, I’ll get you and we can go back to Camp Half-Blood. Does that sound good?” he asked the sentient scorpion.

_ “Yeah… I’ll get to see Annabeth… that’s her name, right? I’ll get to see her again…” _

Percy nodded, and stroked Irrwin’s back. “Yeah. Hopefully things are going to be looking up,” he said.

“Percy? Are you awake?” It was his step-father.

“Coming, Dad!” Percy shouted. He slipped out of bed, and groggily walked to the bathroom. There, he filled the sink up with water, and dunked his head in. As a son of Poseidon, water energized him. It really was better than coffee. Now fully awake and ready to take on the day, he walked to the kitchen. Izzet was drinking some coffee, and watching the news. “Anything catching your eye?” Percy asked.

“It’s nice to see that history isn’t repeating for once,” the Lydian Drakon mused, sipping a cup. “I have a job interview today,” he added.

“Oh? Where?” Percy asked.

Izzet winked. “It’s a surprise! But don’t worry! After school, I’ll pick you up! Tell me, how is that Mister Blofis doing?”

Percy snorted. Paul Blofis, his English teacher, was a normal mortal- mostly. The man had caught the family’s attention when Percy had looked in his desk (It was a dare). The man had a secret conspiracy board hidden in his desk! From what he told his parents and his Uncle (When he had shown up for Christmas), they assumed that Paul was able to half-tell that there was a hidden world. Honestly, it impressed Izzet. According to the ancient monster, mortals that could ‘train’ themselves to see beyond the Mist were almost nonexistent. Those mortals pushed their eyes to see past the Mist, and this trait would pass down through their descendants. Percy had seen him date someone, and had spread the news to Annabeth. Her response was that the man was dating one of the Muses, which had NEVER happened before. Additionally, after talking with said Muse over Christmas, she was planning on telling him if they got engaged, and asking if he’d be willing to ‘help satisfy’ her sisters (She had stopped her sisters from trying to replace her on dates. The idea of them tricking someone like that had made everyone’s blood boil).

“He’s doing alright. I’m glad he got promoted to vice-Principal.” The rest of the teachers in Percy’s school, besides him and the principal (Who was a monster) were pretty normal. There were the good ones who got screwed over by the Teacher’s Union, the Union lackeys who only care about their pensions, and the others. All in all, an almost normal public school.

“And how’s your friend Tyson doing?” Izzet inquired. He had been staying over from Friday to Monday. If he stayed longer Izzet they’d have to sign adoption papers. 

“Alright. He seemed nervous about finals, but I’m sure he did well!” Percy hadn’t taken Tyson for being a super smart kid, but he had been able to ace most of his finals, and get Bs in the rest. He then looked at his phone. “Hey, Dad… do you think you could drop me off?” he asked.

“As if you had to ask,” his step-father said, ruffling his hair in an affectionate way. Percy smiled softly, and his hand drifted to his pocket. Riptide was in it, and Kokoras was on his wrist. His two weapons. He hadn’t had to use them since the summer, and he wasn’t allowed to handle monster-killing weapons in the house. He had nearly taken out his mother’s china, and had almost stabbed Izzet once. It was also then when he learned that drakon scales would make celestial bronze bounce off without leaving a scratch. And then, his mind went back to the dream. What had Grover meant? What was he trying to warn them about?

“So, Mom’s taking her final today?” Percy asked, trying to tell his mind to get off the topic and live like a mortal for a while.

“Yep. She studied really hard!” Izzet chuckled. Percy smiled, remembering hearing his mother scream at the amount of homework she had to do. “She also said that Chiron had told her something. Something… weird.”

That made Percy nervous. “Weird how?”

“The centaur said that you should… postpone your arrival, apparently,” Izzet said, confusion on his face.

“T-that’s ridiculous! That’s the safest place for me! No offense,” Percy added.

“None taken. Now, when I pick you up, I’ll bring Irwin with me,” he added, checking his watch. “Now eat up! We don’t want to be late!”

*****

Percy waved goodbye to his father as he walked into Goode. His locker, cleaned out for the summer, reminded him that in seven hours, he’d be going back to camp. There, he could hang out with his friends, see Annabeth, and do all the things he loved. It was a good moment.

“Jackson.”

Aaaaand there it went. Percy turned around, glaring at Sloan. “What do you want?” he growled. Sloan motioned to the people behind him. While he, like other school bullies, had minions, these guys were new. They also had twisted senses of humor, as evidenced by the names they had on their name tags. “Seriously? Joe Bob? Marrow Drinker? Skull Sucker? What are you, LARPers pretending to be Fallout raiders?” Percy deadpanned.

“Oh, them?” Sloan jeered. “They’re moving in next year. Each of them should be able to take on your retarded friend and win!” he gloated.

“Tyson isn’t retarded. Maybe you forgot in your rage at seeing him wipe the floor with you on every single exam,” Percy snarked. He wanted to punch the guy in the face, after soaking himself in water. It wouldn’t kill him. Probably. Maybe.

Sloan rolled his eyes. “Next period, you’re fucking dead, Jackson. And I’ll be there, ready to piss on your corpse,” he said, before walking off. That group of new people followed him. Percy checked the ‘last day schedule’. It was a rotating list of things each class was doing.

‘Dodgeball?! Seriously!?’ Percy thought to himself. What were they, middle schoolers?! Then again, the sport of hitting other people in the face with rubber balls was basically for all ages, so he wasn’t going to complain. This seemed to be the general mood of the rest of the kids, since they were all heading for the locker rooms. This tide of humanity swept Percy inwards. The current almost pulled him to the ladies’ restroom, but he managed to slip away. He had a girlfriend, and wasn’t sharing! (Unless she wanted it, of course).

*****

Izzet sat down in the café. It was a relatively nice place. Apparently this was where his employer wanted to meet him. That morning, he had told Percy that it was a ‘surprise’. Technically it was, since he hadn’t been informed exactly what the job entailed. If this was some sort of setup, he was confident in his ability to fight back. He sipped his coffee, one of his favorite mortal inventions, while watching the door. And then he smelled it. Grapes. “Oh gods no,” he whispered.

“Oh gods yes, actually… well… one god in particular,” Dyonisus said, having teleported right behind him.

“Hello, Dyonisus. Why are you here?” Izzet asked, fearing the answer.

“I’m here to offer you a job at Camp Half-Blood as the Activities director,” the god explained.

Izzet blinked once. Twice. Three times. “Isn’t that Chiron’s job?”

The greek god sighed. “Thalia’s tree has been poisoned. She’s dying. The tree is dying. It’s desperately trying to stop the poison… but…”

Izzet’s eyes widened. “The camp…”

“Will be defenseless. Already, the campers have begun a border patrol. Even now, I dread being away for this long…”

“Sally said that Chiron warned us to postpone…” Izzet said, realizing the truth. “He thought Percy wasn’t going to be safe there… and again, isn’t Activities Director Chiron’s job?”

“Zeus fired him.” Those three words hit Izzet like an electric spear through his eye… although he was thoroughly confused by the metaphor that had popped into his head.

“F-fired?” he gasped.

“Fired. Zeus has been getting better, but he’s still erratic. He suspects Chiron since Kronos is his father,” Dyonisus explained. “He also wanted to appoint Tantelus as Activities director.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Izzet asked. The god shook his head.

“I requested time to find an acceptable director. He agreed, barely. He’s distraught over his daughter dying. I caught him crying, in fact. And that’s why you’re here. I’m asking you to be the Activities Director, and, for now, the guardian of the camp.”

“You’re entrusting me, a monster, to guard a camp full of demigods,” Izzet said to him.

“A monster who is currently the loving stepfather of Percy Jackson, yes. I trust you, Izzet. Also... the Cloven Elders need to be reminded that they’re not in charge,” he growled.

“Why?” Izzet inquired.

“I caught wind of them plotting to evict the camp should the barrier fail utterly. After Chiron was fired, they sent a petition to be placed in charge. I shot it down.” the Wine god’s fists clenched. “They’ve been up to something for a while, but I don’t know what. So, will you take the job?”

Izzet thought for a bit. “Very well. I shall accept. I’ll have to swing home to inform Sally of this development, and then I’ll have to pick up Percy-” Suddenly, his phone rang. Izzet picked up the phone. It was one word from Percy: Monsters.

“I have to go,” he said suddenly, sprinting out of the café.

*****

Percy got dressed rather quickly. Out of paranoia, he had gotten gym shorts with pockets, so he could carry Riptide with him at all times. Kokoras was, like always, on his wrist. Tyson hadn’t gotten undressed yet. “Percy… c-could you…” he stammered. Percy nodded and kept watch while Tyson changed. The kid had massive scars on his back that no one really had the courage to ask about. He was rather self-conscious about them, and Percy had seen what had happened when Sloan had teased him for it. Tyson, quite literally, ripped locker doors off of their hinges in his distress.

“Hey, Jackson. Guarding you friend?” Sloan mocked.

“Yes, so you don’t tease him, and I don’t have to explain to the teachers why I had to relocate your shoulder,” Percy deadpanned.

“Is that a threat?” Sloan growled.

“No, that’s a warning. Tyson will get upset, and start ripping lockers apart. You’ll start hitting him to make him more upset. Then, he’ll grab your arm and throw you out of the door by said arm,” Percy explained, like he was talking to a toddler. “After that, I’ll have to reset it-”

“I get it, Jackson,” Sloan snarled. Was it Percy’s imagination, or did those guys look bigger? Before anyone else could say anything, Tyson walked out.

“Ready?” he asked.

“We all are,” Percy assured him, walking into the gym. He wondered who’d be refereeing. He was not disappointed.

“Hello, students!” It was Mr. Blofis. “Now, I’ll let you decide who’s captain!”

“Me and Percy,” Sloan decided.

“...Is that OK with everyone?” Blofis asked. The teacher was very aware of Sloan's bullying, but had always reported that Sloan was the one who threw the second punch. This was so that Sloan would be the one in trouble, not the victim. Everyone nodded. “Alright then.”

In the end, Sloan chose those six new guys and his minions. That left Percy with the nerds, geeks, two football kids (you wouldn’t know it based on their grades), Tyson, and himself. Normally, Tyson was worth an entire team by himself. However, those six visiting kids were almost the same height as Tyson, and looked about as strong as he did.

“Scared. Funny smell,” Tyson said to Percy.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked.

Tyson pointed to the six kids, who looked murderous. “Them. Smell funny. Like principal.”

“Fuck,” Percy swore. “SLOAN! GET OVER HERE!” he roared.

In response, Sloan just poured the dodge balls on the ground. “Fat chance, Jackson! Get them!” he roared at his team. His minions raced for the balls, while the six (who Percy was now pretty certain were monsters) sauntered up to the ball field.

Percy turned to one of the football kids. “Get to my phone. Text my step-father ‘monsters’. GO!” he ordered. The football kid was confused. “Listen, this is LIFE OR DEATH!” Percy shouted. The kid nodded, but then a swarm of dodgeballs whizzed by. Tyson caught two. Percy caught another, but one of them slammed into the wall with so much force the wall dented. Mr. Blofis whipped his head around, and the football kid, getting the message, raced to the locker rooms.

“What the!?” he exclaimed.

“Seal the doors!” Joe Bob roared. Merrow Drinker threw a ball at the doors, and like magic, were sealed shut, but the football kid had just gotten past them. In fact, he was smacked by them in the rear. Skull Sucker threw the ball at the other doors.

“Who brought you here!?” Percy shouted.

“Our mother, Perseus Jackson!” Joe Bob mocked. And then, they changed. They went from tall to giant, each being 8 feet. Their teeth became sharp, hands became clawed, and tattoos appeared. 

“ Laestrygonians!” Percy cursed, grabbing Riptide, and activating Kokoras.

“What!?” Mr. Blofis shouted, standing straight up. He flinched, but cleared his eyes. “Holy SHIT! Jackson, what the fu-” and then he was slammed in the stomach by a dodgeball. He doubled over, wheezing.

“W-what!? I- I thought you were from Detroit!” Sloan gasped. One of the six laughed, grabbed him by the arm, and threw him at Tyson. Said student caught Sloan and set him on the ground. Sloan just had glazed eyes. The rest of the students were pounding on the doors. And then, Joe Bob waved his hand. A new set of dodgeballs appeared- only this time, they were celestial bronze, and had fire bubbling from holes in them. The giants picked them up with their bare hands, and started throwing them at the students. Tyson barely managed to pull sloan out of the way, one of the balls nicking the rich kid on the shoulder, giving him third degree burns.

Percy wondered what the mortals were seeing, in the back of his mind. Perhaps they thought it was a riot of some sort. Or maybe it was just the visitors beating people up. Either way, he couldn't count on them.

“PERCY!” Tyson yelled. And then, to Percy’s amazement, he picked up a bronze ball, and hurled it at one of the giants. The giant roared before disintegrating.

“D-did… did he get vaporized!?” Blofis screamed, before grimacing. He held a hand to his eye. Percy rushed up to his favorite mortal teacher.

“Listen. Your conspiracy? True. All true. Can you wield a sword?!” Percy exclaimed.

Paul gaped at him. “Y-you mean.. The g-greek…” he couldn’t finish that thought.

“Yes, they are! You’re dating one of the Muses, for fuck’s sake! Can. You. Wield. LOOK OUT!” Percy shouted, tackling him. A ball soared over their heads, exploding at the wall. The two tumbled in a heap.

“Y-yes… I h-have some swordplay knowledge…” the mortal stuttered. 

Percy handed him Riptide. “Good. Come on! If we go down, they’re going to eat all of us!” he warned. Paul nodded, and shakily stood, before he grimaced again. He put a hand to his eyes, and found blood on them when he removed them. 

“W-what is…”

“Your eyes are trying to pierce the Mist, the so-called ‘Normalization Field’,” Percy explained. Paul nodded, and stood up. “GO!” Percy ordered, jumping to the side. Paul just rushed one of the giants, stabbing him in the chest. The giant had a surprised look on his face, before disintegrating. Tyson, meanwhile, was slamming a ball into another one’s face.

“YOU’RE OUT!” he shouted, as it vanished as well. Percy was now face-to-face with Marrow Drinker.

“You’re all dead even if you kill me! You haven’t forgotten what’ll happen next, have you!?” he mocked, ducking under one of the balls. Tyson swatted it into the bleachers, which ignited.

“It won’t matter! We’ll come back! You won’t!” Marrow Drinker howled, trying to punch Percy. Percy just ducked, rolled, under the giant, and stabbed it in the groin. What? He was feeling vindictive. Marrow Drinker screamed in pain as he dissolved. Percy turned to see Tyson literally beating Skull Sucker to death with his own arm.

“DO! NOT! HARM! THEM!” he was shouting with more rage than Percy had ever seen in the kid. And then, he turned, and saw Joe throw his ball. It hit Tyson square in the chest, and sent him into the wall. That should’ve killed him, but Tyson just groaned. “Owww…”

Joe laughed, until he choked. Literally. Paul stabbed Riptide into his throat. “None of you are enrolling next year,” he whispered to the dying monster. The monster collapsed, and Paul handed Percy the sword, before falling to his knees.

“S-so… e-everything I f-f-ound…” he gasped.

“Yep. I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Nice work out there, Mr. Blofis,” Percy told him.

“T-this is a lot to process… wait! T-they said they were the principal’s sons! Does that mean-”

“Yep. Don’t worry. I got the message out. She won’t live to see tomorrow,” Percy assured him. Finally, the doors were opened. A bunch of teachers streamed in.

“PAUL!” the principal shouted. “WHAT-” she then saw Percy and Paul staring at her with murder in their eyes.

“I lived, bitch,” Percy growled. Percy swore he heard an audible snapping sound, as the principal transformed and lunged at him. Before he could casually end her, a shotgun blast rang out, and she disintegrated. Percy turned around, to see Annabeth holding said shotgun.

“Did I miss anything, Seaweed Brain?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

“W-who are you?!” the math teacher exclaimed. “A-and w-why was  Bernsen charging you with a knife?!”

“She sent her kids to kill me, so self-defense happened. And since they failed, she tried to gut me. And then my girlfriend, who lives in Virginia, decided to show up and beat me to her,” Percy explained. It was technically the truth, after all.

“P-Paul… is he correct?” the math teacher asked.

“Y-yeah… t-they had molotovs…” he added. “T-they got Sloan pretty bad…” Paul pointed to the bully, who was whimpering, and cradling his arm. Tyson was groaning as well, pulling himself out of the rubble.

“Head hurts…” he muttered.

“So… should I get a name tag?” Annabeth asked, putting the shotgun away. Percy saw it turn into a bracelet, not unlike Kokoras.

Before anyone could do anything else, the eyes of the teachers glazed over.

“Are you alright?” Paul asked the math teacher, waving his hand over the teacher’s eyes.

“Di immortals,” Annabeth hissed.

“W-what’s going…” Paul whispered, before the teachers and students suddenly moved as one, leaving the gym. The injured kids didn’t move. Tyson looked confused, but the rest looked terrified.

“W-what’s going on!?” the football player who had gotten to the locker room stammered. 

“Normalization Field disruption,” Paul said. “Something is emitting enough ‘unreal mass’ to cause the field to make people leave the area, lest the field suffer undue strain and collapse. Those with pain have that through their head first, blocking out the field.” Annabeth was staring at the Vice-Principal/English teacher with her jaw on the ground. “What?”

“That’s… that’s exactly right…” Annabeth said. “Percy… how?!”

“The guy has a conspiracy board inside his desk, Annabeth. He’s stubborn,” Percy explained.

“Enough about me. What is causing this!?” Paul exclaimed. Just then, the front walls of the gym exploded, greek fire eating away at the brick.

“That,” Annabeth said, pointing to the horde of monsters.

“Oh… my…” Paul gasped.

Percy gulped, but drew Kokoras. Percy settled into a combat stance. The remaining mortals, save Tyson, were trying to leave quietly, Paul leading them away. Tyson stumbled to them.

“What’s going on?” he asked, confused.

Annabeth blinked a couple of times. “Ok, that makes things easier,” she said.

“What makes things easier?” Percy asked, confused.

“Honestly, what were they thinking?! You can use a cell phone, AND he’s around?! Did they have a death wish?!” Annabeth complained.

“I’m missing something. Tyson just got lucky!”

Annabeth facepalmed. “Listen, after we put these monsters in their place-”

RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR. Everyone looked up to see the Lydian Drakon staring down the horde of monsters with sheer, unrelenting fury. It spat a torrent of poison, melting hundreds. And then, it landed, shaking the entire school. Percy thought that the entire building would collapse!

“...Correction, as your step father puts them in their place, we need to get to camp,” she told him.

“Is this about Grover?” Percy asked.

“Grover’s been appearing in your dreams!?” Annabeth asked him.

“He isn't showing up in yours!?” 

“Listen, camp first. Then we talk. Chiron should take your friend in,” she added.

“He’s-” Percy began, but before he could continue, Annabeth pulled out a golden Drachma. 

“Stop, Chariot of Damnation!” she commanded in Ancient Greek. That didn’t make Percy feel safer in any regard. The drachma sank into the pavement like lead through water. Nothing happened for a moment. A hellhound, minus its back half, splattered twenty feet from them and disintegrated. After that agonizing moment, the asphalt changed. It now looked like blood with the viscosity of molten asphalt (which was fitting, all things considered). And from the gooey blood, smoke arose. This smoke turned itself into a taxi cab, with the words ‘Grey Sisters’ in English on the front.

“Thank you, Hephaestus Eye Surgery,” Percy muttered to himself.

The window rolled down, and an old lady poked her head out. “Passage? Passage?” she asked.

“Three to Camp Half-Blood,” Annabeth requested. She then motioned for Percy, like this was normal.

“Ack! No! Demigods only!” the old lady shrieked. “We don’t take werewolves or his kind!” she spat, pointing at Tyson.

Annabeth took a deep breath. “Look, we’re in a hurry, and in case you didn’t see, there’s a lot of monsters around,” she said, pointing to the carnage. Percy turned just to see Izzet gulp down three snake people. His massive head turned to them, evidently worried that they might be in danger.

“In! In in in in!” the old lady howled, forcing them inside the cab. It was then that Percy realized that there were three ladies in the front, which probably violated some law. As soon as they were in, the ladies floored it, breaking the speed limits. A prerecorded message popped up.

_ “Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I’m out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!” _

Percy was pretty sure the guy was a rape victim of said Lord of the Skies if he was remembering correctly. He looked down and saw that instead of seatbelts, there were chains. He wasn’t THAT desperate. This thought was violently shaken out of his head when the cab lurched.

“Give me the eye, Tempest! I’m the one driving!”

Percy turned to Annabeth in confusion, but before he could say anything else, another of the three spoke up. “Wasp, give me the girl’s coin! I want to bite it!”

Wasp, who was apparently the driver, turned to look at the lady who asked that. “You bit it last time, Anger! It’s my turn!” she complained.

“You’re lying! It’s not your turn!” Anger shot back.

“RED LIGHT! BRAKE!” Tempest shouted. Instead, Wasp floored it even more, and they shot past the light. Percy was wondering why they didn’t have a conga line of police cars after them.

“Watch the road!” Percy shouted.

“I would if I could see!” Wasp complained.

“I can see for you, hag!” Tempest growled.

Percy turned to look at Annabeth. “You got a cab driven by blind old ladies!?”

Annabeth shook her head. “No, I got us the fastest cab to camp. It’s the Grey Sisters, Percy.”

“One, why couldn't you take this, or have your stepmom drop you off!? Two, we had another option- the Drakon Express!”

“To answer your question, I wasn’t willing to put them in danger- some of the monsters on the way up here had RPGs! Two, they only serve the greater New York area. And three: Your Step-Father was busy!”

“So none of you are demigods!?” Anger howled. “We’ve been tricked!”

“Not true, sister! Two of them are! They just have been changed! BRAKE! BRAKE! Dog walker!”

Wasp instead took a right turn, and Percy decided the mortals couldn't see them, since they almost ran seven of them over. Thankfully, they didn’t.

Percy looked back to Annabeth. “Are you SURE they’re not blind!?”

“Yes, they have one eye!” Annabeth told him. Tyson was whimpering in pain.

“Each?”

“Total,” Annabeth told him. Percy just groaned.

“Is that the same with the tooth thing?” he asked. Annabeth nodded. “Oh, great…” Percy then turned and noticed Tyson holding his stomach. “Aaaaand he’s getting carsick. That’s not something you want to be within fifty feet of,” Percy added.

“I figured as much,” Annabeth deadpanned.

The three were still arguing.

“Give me the tooth!” Tempest shouted, reaching for her sister.

“Only if you give me the eye!” Wasp retorted.

“What!? NO! You had it yesterday!”

“I was DRIVING yesterday!”

After that, the three began to fight for real, barely paying attention, which worried Percy greatly. As they fought, Percy finally got a good look at them. They had sunken holes where their eyes should be, with the exception of Tempest, who had a hungry-looking green eye. Wasp had a yellow incisor in her mouth. None of the others had teeth. Percy wondered if any of them had heard of dentures. Finally, Tempest, who had the advantage of sight, ripped the tooth out of Wasp’s mouth.

“‘Ivit back! Ivit back!” Wasp slurred, swerving the cab.

“If anyone's interested… focus on the road so we don’t all die!” Percy pleaded.

“Don’t worry, Percy. We’ll be fine. The Grey Sisters are wise,” she said. Percy didn’t buy that for a minute. For one, Annabeth, now a werewolf, was practically immune to anything but silver. Percy had the feeling that included slamming into a tree. For another, it was hard to see them as wise…

“Yes! We’re very wise!” Anger cackled. “We know lots of things!”

“Indeed! We know every street in the city! Every block! Every street light!” Wasp added in, still fighting her sister. Evidently she was no longer slurring.

“We even know the location you seek!” Tempest added. Immediately, her two sisters ganged up on her.

“You IDIOT! He hasn’t even asked yet!” they both screamed at her. 

“I’m sorry, what location!?” Percy shouted in confusion.

“We won’t tell you!” Tempest howled. “The last time we did, our eye was thrown into a lake! It took us years to find it again! YEARS! We’re not making the same mistake twice!”

“And speaking of the eye… GIMMIE!” Wasp growled, lunging for her sister. She whacked her sister on the back of the head, not unlike what Gibbs would do to Tony in NCIS. There was a sickening popping sound, and something soared back into Percy’s lap. He looked down, and almost jumped. The eye was sitting there, staring at him. He didn’t like it.

“I can’t see!” all three sisters cried out at once.

“Percy! Give them the eye!” Annabeth instructed. Percy really didn’t want to touch that, but he felt he had no choice. Trying not to throw up, he picked it up.

“Good boy!” Wasp said, though Percy had no idea how she knew he had it. “Can you be so kind as to give it back?”

“After you tell me what ‘the location I seek’ is!” Percy told them, realizing he had a bargaining chip.

“We don’t have time! We’re accelerating!” Tempest warned. Sure enough, they were. Things were beginning to blur.

“Percy, please just give them the eye. Eventually we’ll crash if you don’t, and we’ll die,” Annabeth told him.

“Yes! Listen to the Lycanthrope! Give me the eye!” Wasp ordered.

“Location! Now!” Percy shouted. “Or I toss the eye out out into the traffic!”

“You’ll do it anyway if we tell you!” Anger responded.

“I’m rolling down the window!” Percy informed them.

“FINE!” Wasp shouted. “30, 31, 75, 12!”

“Those are numbers! Not a location!” Tyson interjected.

“Shut it! Eye! NOW!” Wasp ordered. Percy noticed they were almost there anyways, so he handed the driver the eye. “Thank you!” she said, popping it in. “WOAH!” She slammed her foot on the brakes, the taxi spinning a couple of times, before stopping.

Tyson let out a massive belch that shook the cab. “I’m better now!” he said. The three piled out.

“What do those mean?” Percy asked them.

“We don’t have time! Look!” Annabeth screamed. Percy did look, and his blood ran cold. Camp Half-Blood was under attack.

*****

There were a few things that Percy hated in life. Bulls were one of them. The Minotaur had been hired by Zeus to kidnap his mother last summer, so that wasn’t a good start for them. And now there were two of them. They weren’t regular bulls either. These bulls were massive, and made entirely of metal. They also were breathing fire. Joy. The Grey Sisters immediately bailed on them, speeding back to New York. Evidently they thought that the potential Drakon issue was safer. That did not fill Percy with confidence. And then there were other things that worried Percy. It wasn’t that the bulls were kicking the asses of the ten demigods trying to fight them off. No, it was that they were going around Thalia’s tree, which shouldn’t have been possible, thanks to the barrier.

“Border Patrol, to me!” a familiar gruff voice shouted.

“Border Patrol!?” Percy exclaimed. “The camp doesn't have a border patrol!”

“Does it matter?! We have to help them!” Annabeth shouted at him. Percy sighed, but nodded. He didn’t really have any bad beef with the Daughter of Ares. Even though he had beaten Ares so badly that the war god had literally BEGGED for mercy the previous summer, she had taken it in stride. Percy turned towards Tyson, who had been watching with a bit of fear.

“Tyson, you stay here. We can’t risk you getting hurt,” Percy instructed.

“But…” Tyson began.

“Percy, we need him! Those are the Colchis Bulls, made by Hephestus him- I mean herself! Unless you have Media’s SPF 50k sunscreen, you’ll get fried!”

“Media’s what now?” Percy asked. “And would you get fried?” he added, curious.

“I’d get burned, yes. Would I die? No,” Annabeth answered honestly. “But you would! So we need Tyson!” she finished. Percy just sprinted up the hill, ignoring her. “By the gods…” she groaned, turning to look at the young Cyclops, who was fidgeting. “If we need you, I’ll yell, alright? You have my permission to enter the camp,” she added. There wasn’t any thunder, but she knew that he’d be able to pass through the barrier now.

*****

Percy sprinted up the hill, towards the bulls. Riptide and Kokoras were in his hands, celestial bronze and drakon tooth weapons gleaming. Percy commanded Kokoras to secrete metal-melting acid mentally, and arrived just as  Clarisse was trying to form the patrol into a phalanx. It was a good idea, but she could only muster 6 of the ten. The other four were still running around like… well… teens with their hats on fire. Percy sprinted as fast as he could, but he was only halfway up the hill when the bulls charged. One flanked around, while the other advanced. Apparently automatons could learn. The one from behind hit the phalanx in the back, sending the half dozen kids flying. The one from the front rammed full force into Clarisse, knocking her into a patch of smoldering grass, and charged her. Percy finally made it, slashing the bull down the middle, mentally requesting ‘the most powerful venom’, hoping to put a gash in it. Instead, it felt like there was nothing between him and Kokoras, which was coated in pure blackness. The blade never slowed as it cut the bull in half. The momentum of the top half made it slide, until it just tapped Clarisse’s shoe. Its ruby eyes dimmed, before finally going out. Surprisingly, it didn’t disintegrate. Percy rushed up to Clarisse. “Are you alright?” he asked her. In response, the Ares girl shuddered, eyes glazing over. Percy knew immediately what that expression was. He’d seen it on his mother a couple of times before her and Izzet would keep him up all night. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Percy nervously said, getting up- or would’ve had he not been slammed by the irate second bull. Since he wasn’t wearing armor, he got the pleasure of feeling the heat from the bull, which probably burned his chest a bit.

“PERCY!” Tyson shouted, rushing towards him.

“Tyson, NO!” Percy shouted. All this did was alert the bull to the newcomer. It inhaled, and unleashed a blast of heat that would’ve vaporized tungsten. The fire left a silhouette of Tyson, and Percy knew he had lost his best friend… or so he thought. The fires cleared, and revealed Tyson. His clothes weren’t even singed! He slammed his fists into the bull. “BAD COW!” he roared, each punch crumpling the bronze like tinfoil. Eventually, the head resembled a sockpuppet, and the bull shut down as well. There was a stunned silence that covered the hill.

“Tyson… how?” Percy asked.

In response, Annabeth walked up to Percy. “Listen, Percy. I love you, but you’re rather dense sometimes. Look at his face. Ignore the Mist… although I’m surprised it fooled you, all things considered,” she said.

Percy did as his girlfriend instructed him to. He had, for some reason, always found it hard to look above Tyson’s mouth. Now that he thought about it, that should’ve been a red flag. Sure enough, when he looked at Tyson’s face, he saw his eye. Nott eyes, eye. It was right in the middle of his forehead. “T-Tyson? Y-you’re a-”

“He’s a Cyclops. He’s probably a baby or toddler one, at that. It’s why he’s immune to heat. Tyson could stand in Planck heat and be fine, Percy.”

“B-but… how…”

“Why is he on the streets? Well, Cyclops are… mistakes, in a word. They’re the children of gods and nature spirits… well… one god in particular. None have been born in 20 years… except for him, it appears.”

Percy’s brain immediately hopped to what his father said. “W-would that god be Poseidon?” he asked. Annabeth nodded. “Last summer, Poseidon admitted that a Nymph got him drunk and she wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Percy told her. “That’s probably his mother.” Before he could say anything else, Annabeth gasped in horror. “Annabeth, what’s wrong-” he began, before his eyes widened. Now he understood why the monsters had gone around the tree. The needles, once green, were yellow and sickly. There was already a pile of dead ones on the ground. There was a puncture wound in the tree, oozing green sap. The tree was dying. Someone had poisoned it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

Annabeth and Percy were dazed as they walked through the camp towards the Big House, led by Clarisse. Everyone was on edge, as if they expected to be attacked at any second. Counselors sharpened weapons, dryads were patrolling with bows, and the Satyrs were carrying things to and from various locations. It was like the camp was preparing for a war- one they knew they couldn’t win, at that. When they arrived, Clarisse had a sad look on her face. “Chiron’s been fired over the poisoning,” she told them. 

Percy whipped around. “Excuse me!?” he cried out. Annabeth had a similar shocked face.

“Yeah. Mr. D was super pissed about it. He even tried to get the firing undone. It didn’t work. All he got was the ability to pick the new Activities Director,” Clarisse admitted.

“How could he have failed in that!? He’s a god!” Percy exclaimed.

“The Council of Cloven Elders stood by the firing,” Clarisse spat. “Those fuckers are the reason Chiron’s gone. They were the ones who planted the idea that Chiron had poisoned the tree in Zeus’ head during an emergency meeting in the Big House,” the older girl said.

“Zeus actually cared?” Percy asked, shocked. Thunder boomed.

“The god was a fucking wreck. He couldn’t stop sobbing for five minutes.”

Percy looked at her like she was crazy. “Jackson, I swear it’s true. He was desperate. Look, whatever your beef with him, he gives a shit about his kids. My dad says that’s why he hasn’t been kicked out of Olympus by now,” Clarisse added, chuckling.

“Ok, now I believe you,” Percy admitted. By now, they were at the door. Clarisse led them to the centaur’s apartment.

“I gotta do some shit. See you at dinner. Apparently that’s when Mr. D is announcing the new Director,” Clarisse told them, walking off.

Percy looked at Annabeth, then Tyson. “Should we go in?” he asked. In response, Annabeth opened the door. Sure enough, Chiron was there, packing his things in his saddlebags. Well, Percy guessed that if he was a centaur, he’d probably use them… maybe? Chiron’s 1960s lounge music was also on as he did so. Tyson’s eyes sparkled for a moment, and he began to open his mouth, before closing it.

“Would calling him a pony be considered racist?” he asked, confused. Chiron apparently heard it, and he turned around.

“Yes. Yes it would,” he said. Before he could say anything else, Annabeth ran up and hugged him. “Why hello, Annabeth. How are you?” he asked, patting her head.

“M-Mister D said you were…”

“Fired? Yes, I was. Lord Zeus had to punish someone, after all,” Chiron said. “Some on Olympus, and, unfortunately, here, do not trust me,” he said sadly.

“That’s ridiculous! Surely they know you didn’t poison the tree!” Percy exclaimed.

“They are paranoid. Lord Zeus has requested my leave of absence, but has assured me that if I was not the one who poisoned the tree- and I swear on the Styx that I’m not-” There was loud thunder. “Then I would be allowed to resume my position. Until then… I am on paid leave, as it were,” Chiron admitted.

“...Do… Do you have any idea what happened to the tree? What was used?” Percy asked.

“No. I have searched through all my books. The only thing I have managed to figure out is that it came from Tartarus,” the ancient centaur said.

“Well, that narrows it down to one traitorus bastard,” Percy snarled.

“Perhaps… I hope Luke would not go so far as to poison his friend-” Percy just pointed to Annabeth. “Fair point,” Chiron conceded. “The tree has only a few weeks of life left in it, unless… no. That’s foolish,” he said.

“What’s foolish?” Percy asked.

“Never mind. The odds are so low that it would be more likely for me to spontaneously turn into a Mare then have it be found.”

*****

The Fates looked down at the centaur. “Is that a bet?” One asked, holding up a pink yarn ball.

*****

Chiron felt an overwhelming urge to feel his chest for some reason, and settled for crossing his arms. “This discussion is over, Percy. I cannot risk you going out on a suicide mission,” he said.

“But the camp! If the barrier fails-”

“Then we will be exposed, yes. The camp would be overrun, unless we were to evacuate and find another location. The best case scenario for that would be 33% of the camp dying. But remember- the Titan Lord almost had a war start last summer. This could easily be a trap set for you,” he added.

Annabeth began to cry, hugging the centaur tighter. “Be strong, Annabeth. Keep him safe. Remember the Prophecy,” he told her.

“Is this the prophecy about me that no one will tell me?” Percy growled in annoyance.

Annabeth flinched. “Percy, I want to, but-”

“I had her swear on the River Styx not to tell you until the summer before your 19th birthday,” Chiron told him. “Do not blame this on Annabeth, Percy. As for me… I shall go to Florida. It is apparently a haven for those who wish to retire, and I know some of my wilder kin have settled there. Perhaps they know more,” Chiron hoped.

Percy had an image of ‘Florida Centaur’ flash through his head. “Umm… in the myths Annabeth taught me, you’re only immortal as long as you’re teaching… does that mean-”

Chiron chuckled. “I will try to teach my kin some things. Do not worry, Percy. I shall be fine. When this matter is resolved… one way or the other… I shall return,” he promised. He packed a few more things into his bag, and trotted off. After he left, Percy remembered his dream about Grover. And now, he couldn’t tell Chiron.

*****

That night, the dining pavilion was somber. Clarisse had her arm in a sling from her fight. Someone had taped ‘you moo, girl!’ to her back, but no one had brought it up. The rest of the cabins came, along with some Satyrs, which painfully reminded Percy of Grover. However, they seemed far more jumpy than the campers. They kept whipping their heads around for some reason. After everyone had filed in, Percy led Tyson into the middle of the pavilion. All conversations stopped, and everyone turned.

“Who invited that!?” someone from the Apollo cabin spat. Percy flipped them the bird, and suddenly realized why the fact that he was blood-bound and Annabeth’s Lycanthropy were kept secret. From the head table, Mr. D was sitting there.

“Oh, hello, Percy,” he said, waving. “Thank you for helping keep those bulls from the camp,” he added.

“No problem, sir,” Percy responded. Mr D was Dionysus, the greek god of wine. For a god, the man was rather human. He was approachable, comforting, and willing to listen. He made an excellent camp counselor in Percy’s opinion.

“You’d best sit down. I’m announcing the camp director shortly,” he said, popping a grape into his mouth. The Oracle, a kind old lady, chuckled. Percy did so, and a frightened-looking Nymph handed him some pizza. Percy took it, and wondered if he should ask what was wrong. Why were all the Satyrs and spirits on edge? The place where Chiron stood was empty, and it hurt Percy physically to see it like that. Tyson was sitting by him as well. When it was time for sacrifice, Percy walked up to the blazer.

“Poseidon,” he droned. “Please accept my offering, father.” ‘And please, PLEASE send some help,’ Percy begged. The smoke smelled of the sea. It hadn’t ever done that, so Percy hoped his father had done something. Then, he sat back down.

*****

Poseidon’s heart broke at seeing how desperate his son was. “My lord, the scouts are back,” one of his advisors said.

“Did they find anything?” the sea god asked.

“No, my Lord. They cannot trace the poison… nor the one thing that can cure it,” the advisor answered. 

Poseidon swore. “Where… where is the fleece!? Where is the wool of my child with Throphane!?”

*****

After a few more minutes, Mr. D stood up. “Hello, campers. Now, as you all know, my bastard of a father decided, thanks to some power-hungry asshats, that Chiron was untrustworthy,” he snarled. Thunder rumbled. “FUCK YOU!” Mr. D roared, before turning back to the campers. “Now, I had to find a replacement Activities Director, and on short notice. It took me a while, but I have found one that I have personally vetted,” the god explained. Percy trusted that. After all, Mr. D was extremely protective of his twin sons, who were in the camp. “Zeus suggested Tantalus. I told him to hand his master bolt over to Perrcy Jackson. Needless to say, that scum isn’t going anywhere near you. Now, I’m pleased to welcome our activities director!” Percy was drinking some blue coke. “Everyone, say hello to Izzet Jackson!”

Percy would’ve choked to death on his coke had he not been a son of Poseidon. Sure enough, his step father walked out into the open. He patted a Satyr on the back, who whimpered in abject fear. “Hello! I am Izzet Jackson, Percy’s step-father!” he announced. Everyone turned to Percy. “Now, now, I know what you’re all thinking: Why did Dionysus hire a mortal? Well, fret not! I can see through the Mist! I hope that all of us are going to get along just fine!” he announced.

Percy’s eyes met Annabeth’s. She was trying VERY hard not to laugh. Percy suddenly realized why, exactly, the nature spirits were scared out of their minds. They could smell monsters, after all.

“Now, I understand that you’re all worried, so, after getting approval from Mr. D, I have decided to allow chariot racing again! Now, it was canceled due to three deaths and 26 mutilations. However, I have a signed warrant from Lord Hades himself that he will ignore deaths caused by the chariots! In other words, no matter the risk, you will all be safe from death! Now, I understand that there should be a reward for hard work- whether it be chariot racing or getting good grades!” Everyone turned to Percy, who was a little red in the face. “Therefore, the winning cabin will be exempt from having to do no chores for a month!”

THAT got everyone’s attention, and made almost all of the campers chatter excitedly. However, someone unexpected voiced an objection.

“But, Mr. Jackson!” Clarisse interjected, standing up. The sign taped to her was revealed to most of the campers. Annabeth looked like she was going to die. “What about patrol duty?! If we drop everything for chariot duty the camp might be at risk!” she exclaimed.

“Do you really think so low of me that I’d understand that your safety comes first?” Izzet inquired. “I am not asking you all to drop everything. If you wish, I can help with patrol duty!”

Percy suddenly had an image of a drakon wearing greek armor, and yelling ‘Halt!’ to monsters. He snorted. “Is something funny, son?” Izzet asked.

“You? In armor?” Percy got out. Izzet picked up what he meant. 

“I know how to wear protection, Percy,” he said. The older campers did a spit-take. “I do know my way around greek armor. So yes, I will be trying to help lighten the load where I can. Now, onto another pressing matter. While I am proud of the patrol today for risking their lives for our sakes, and my son for defeating one of the bulls, another was defeated by Percy’s friend.” Everyone turned to look at Tyson. “As you can see, he is a good friend, willing to step in like that. I have known him to be a trustworthy individual who is not a monster. I will not tolerate bullying because he happens to be a Cyclops. Am I clear?” he asked, voice going a bit lower. Percy saw the Satyr closest to Izzet literally wet himself. “However, that brings up the issue of where Tyson should stay. I understand that a seven foot tall Cyclops would be unable to fit in the Hermes cabin, so that’s off the table.”

Every Hermes cabin member breathed a sigh of relief.

“We might just have to have a volunteer- never mind. The decision has been made for us.” Everyone turned to look at Tyson, who was confused at the glowing green trident hologram over his head.

“That’s also good for both of them, since you two were friends in school. Percy, do you mind?” Izzet asked.

“Dad, we’ve had him over several times. You know I don’t,” Percy replied. Some of the campers chuckled. Percy glared at them. One of the Ares girls swooned. The other shut their mouths, but their eyes showed their mirth. Percy had a monster for a brother. Had he not had a drakon for a stepfather or a werewolf for a girlfriend, he might’ve been upset. However, since he had those things, he continued his glare.

*****

That night, Tyson moved in with Percy. As they were sorting his things, Izzet walked in. “Hello, Percy,” he said.

“So this was your surprise job, huh?” Percy asked, smirking.

Izzet chuckled. “Actually, it was a surprise because I didn’t know what it would be entailing. It was just a request to meet,” the drakon explained.

“You do realize that it could have easily been a hit, right?” Percy deadpanned.

Izzet gave his stepson a look. “And do you not think that I could’ve taken care of myself?” he asked.

“Fair point,” Percy conceded, almost plopping down on a bed. The reason it was ‘almost’ was because Irwin was sleeping on it, curled up like a dog. Percy smiled at his pet monster. “Thanks for bringing him, Dad,” Percy said.

“As if I’d leave him at home,” Izzet chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair, before walking off to the Big House.

*****

Diyonisus strolled into the place where the Cloven Elders met. As he did, they all knelt. “Lord Diyonisus, it is an honor-” one began.

“Cut the bullshit,” Mr. D snapped. He wasn’t in a good mood. “Your ‘slip of the tongue’,” he said, making air quotes, “got one of my closest friends fired. In case you didn’t know, I’m the one who hired Izzet. I met with him personally today to ask him to accept the position,” he snarled. The Elders’ eyes went wide.

“Y-you brought… that THING… into our midst?” one of them whimpered.

The god of wine nodded, smiling wickedly. “Yes. I did, in fact, bring the Lydian Drakon here as Chiron’s replacement. None of you are to out his status as a monster. If he chooses to reveal himself, he will. If you do choose to out his status, however…” Mr D’s eyes glowed with purple fire. “I’ll have Grover Underwood take your positions. You all seem to loathe him for some reason,” he snarled, before walking away. 

*****

After he was out of earshot, one of the elders turned to the others.

“Do we know where he even is?” he asked.

Another nodded, smiling evilly. “He fell into the Seeker’s Trap,” the second explained. “He will not trouble us any longer. While our first attempt at preventing him from being a threat failed, this one cannot. Seekers can’t contact anyone, so no one knows his predicament. When the camp’s boundaries fail, we shall endure. We can easily pack up and head elsewhere in the United States. Perhaps in Yellowstone.”

The third nodded. “Our families have held this position of power for two millenia. It was wise to make the deal with the blind idiot,” he chuckled. “Grover Underwood will die like all of the other threats to our continued rule- him, this Drakon, and Pan.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj
> 
> Extra long for the extra long wait.

The next few days weren’t exactly torture, but they kind of sucked, in Percy’s opinion. While his stepfather had been very clear on his lack of tolerance for bullying, it didn’t stop the comments. Percy was no longer the cool kid who had not only prevented nuclear war, but had wielded the Master Bolt- a feat only Zeus had ever done- and used it to defeat the literal god of war. Now, he was the poor schmuck who had a monster as a brother. Percy’s response? “Fuck you. Don’t talk like that to him,” he’d snarl, death glare at full force. While this was more than enough to drive campers away (One of them, an Aphrodite girl named Drew, had literally fainted in fear), it wouldn’t stop the looks they’d give the poor cyclops.

One of the only things not keeping him from fully snapping was the chariot competition. The Athena Cabin had offered to team up with him. Annabeth had gotten the rest on board rather easily. After all, Poseidon had made horses, and their mother created the chariot. They would own the track.

*****

Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson were busy working on making the chariot. They had decided to paint it with an image of an owl riding a horse- the symbols of each of their parents. As they did, they noticed Drew walking up to them, some of her Aphrodite goons in tow.

“Hey, Percy? Would you like to borrow some eyeliner for your eye… I’m sorry, eyes?” she chortled.

“I get that your self-esteem is nonexistent, thus explaining your desire to accumulate every STD in existence before you become a crack whore, but fuck off,” Percy told her while keeping a straight face. Drew gained a disgusted look.

“Watch your tongue, Jackson. I could curse you to fall in love with a door knob!” she spat, before walking off.

*****

Up on Olympus, all of the Fates were laughing so hard that if they were mortal, they would’ve suffocated. “D-does she really think she has that kind of power!?” one wheezed.

“C-crack whore! T-that was priceless!” the second wheezed.

The third hoisted herself back to her knitting. “You poor, poor bitch. You’ll be watching in utter envy as Percy’s love life comes to fruition…”

*****

Tyson sniffled a little, obviously hurt. “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for,” Annabeth growled. “It’s people like her who should be sorry… although… I’d probably be worse than her had I not have gotten bitten,” Annabeth admitted.

“What do you mean?” Percy asked.

“I had a… bad experience with a cyclops in the past,” she told him. “Now, as for the axle…” It was clear that she didn’t want to talk about it, so Percy let it slide.

*****

The chariot race was coming up in a few days, but before that could begin, Percy tried to take his mind off of the campers who were being total asses. Selina Beaurgrad, the head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, and someone who would’ve been a spy for Luke had she not been smarter than the rest of her cabin combined, taught Percy his first lesson in Pegasus riding. Apparently there was only one winged immortal horse named Pegasus, but he just wandered free in the sky. Over time, the horse had gotten lucky an obscene number of times, and had birthed an entire species. None of the mortal ones were as fast or heroic, but they were named after the greatest of their kind. Percy had never liked flying. He knew Zeus would probably blast him out of the sky- and considering he was the only other known being who could wield the Master Bolt, Percy was pretty sure that his asshole uncle saw him as a potential threat to his power- so he liked to stay on the ground or in water. However, since Poseidon had created horses (and, according to Selina, Pegasus was a child of Poseidon and Medusa), they were neutral territory. It made him a lot more comfortable. Also, he could understand their thoughts, so that was a plus. It also helped him know when his mount was going to chase pigeons or something. Tyson wanted to ride them as well, but he was too big- and they wouldn’t let him anyways. They thought Tyson would eat them. Percy tried to convince them that no, he wouldn’t, but they didn’t listen. Tyson cried at that, leaving Selina to comfort him.

Speaking of Tyson, the Hephaestus cabin had less than no problem with him. In fact, Charles Beckendorf had personally THANKED Percy for bringing him along. Since Cyclopes worked with Hephestus in forging, the cabin adored them. Beckendorf took it upon himself to teach Tyson how to craft magic artifacts.

*****

After that introduction which brightened Percy’s mood, he went to the sword fighting arena. The Apollo cabin was there, so he took out his anger at their jeers on them and their swords. He mopped the floor with them- many had their swords cut in half, thanks to his father’s tooth. After that, he went to Archery. As per usual, a lot of campers crowded around to take bets on his spectacular failures. Sure enough, he managed to get a three-dozen ricochet that hit Mr. D’s diet coke. Had Mr. D been a normal god, Percy would’ve likely had to beg and grovel for forgiveness. Instead, Mr. D laughed uproariously.

“Ahh, Percy! You truly are a wonder! I have never seen someone so bad yet so good at archery!” he sighed happily.

“Good, sir?” Percy asked.

“Do you know how hard it is to get two perfect ricochets, let alone three dozen?” the god asked him. “It’s like you’ve been blessed AND cursed by Apollo and Artemis!”

*****

Following that, Percy moved on to other things, before it was his turn at guard duty. He stood next to Thalia’s tree. There were several satyrs and dryads desperately trying to cure it, but all they could do was slow down the poison. Percy could practically SEE the tree dying, and it made him furious. Luke had done this. It hadn’t been enough to turn one of his best friends into a werewolf. No, he had to up the ante on ‘swan diving past the moral event horizon’ and poison his other best friend, who had literally given her life to save him.

*****

He’d also have weird dreams about Grover. It was usually only a word or two, such as ‘it’s here’ or ‘he likes sheep’, before it went into stranger territory- honestly, why would he dream about firing bows with the usual trick shot, except that they’d always hit dead center? He didn’t think he should’ve brought it up with Annabeth. They were too busy on the ultimate chariot. Tyson had proved invaluable in the construction, hammering in metal to reinforce it. Percy and Annabeth had been chosen to be the ones to drive it- they were the camp counselors, after all. Finally, it was ready. Percy, sweating like a pig, crawling into his bunk, patted Irwin on the head, and passed out. 

*****

That night, he dreamed about Grover. For some reason, he was wearing a wedding dress. Honestly, he looked kinda good in it. He was in a dim cave for some reason as well. Well, Percy thought that was better than being dead, at least.

“PERCY! Thank the gods!” Grover exclaimed. “I’ve been trying to link up with you for a long time! Can you hear me!?” he said, lowering his voice.

“Yeah, I can! W-why are you in a wedding dress!?” Percy asked him.

“Oh thank goodness! I can’t project any harder!” Grover sighed in relief. “Listen, I only have about two weeks!”

Just then, another male voice rang out. “Oh honey? How are you doing?” it called.

“W-well, darling!” Grover shouted back in a falsetto voice, before turning back to Percy. “Listen, I’m trapped on an island with him! It’s Polyphemus, the cyclops Odysseus faced! Thankfully, he hasn’t fully healed from the eye poke Odysseus gave him, so I tricked him into thinking I’m a hot lady cyclops!” Grover told him. Had he not sounded so serious, Percy would have laughed. “I don’t know exactly where we are, but I know it’s in the Sea of Monsters! Listen, I found what could cure the tree! Its nature magic was being used to lure in satyrs! It’s the leading cause of death for seekers! Also… sorry about this link. Empathy links are super dangerous. If I die… you could as well,” he said.

“Could?” Percy asked.

“I’m not sure how your drakon blood would react, honestly,” Grover admitted. “But yeah, it’s probably in your best interests to find me ASAP! He’s coming back! I hope to see you soon!” Grover shouted. Sure enough, Percy bolted awake.

“Are you all right?” Tyson asked him, concerned for his brother. Percy nodded, not wanting to worry him.

*****

The day started off hot and humid. A layer of fog covered the ground in the morning. There also seemed to be an uncountable number of birds. They looked like pigeons, but they screeched, instead of cooing. The racetrack had been built in record time, thanks to the bulls. While the one Percy had cut in half took some time to fix, the other was ready within a day. The two had plowed the track in under an hour, leading to some of the Hermes campers wondering aloud if they could use the bulls to pave mortal roads. Izzet had shot that down. The stands were also set up. While Mr. D hadn’t shown up (out of not wanting to rig the race in his children's' favor), Izzet had. He was sitting in a referee area, with the oracle next to him. Everyone had arrived by 10.

“Welcome, campers!” Izzet shouted. “Now, I’ll go over the rules one last time! The first one to complete two circles around the quarter mile track wins! No more than two horses per chariot are allowed! There will only be two occupants: A driver and a fighter! I’m expecting dirty tricks, but if you act in a way that would’ve killed someone had it not been for Lord Hades’ promise, then you will be punished with no smores for a week!” Loud gasps rang out from the chariots at such a harsh punishment. Not all of the cabins had made chariots, however. Percy was going to be the fighter, while Annabeth drove. During prep, he told her about his dream.

“Percy, are you absolutely serious?” she asked. Percy nodded. “You think Grover found the one thing that could save the camp!? Really?! Remember what Chiron said!? There’s absolutely no way! It’s been lost for centuries!”

*****

“Ok, now I’m really tempted,” one of the Fates said, before being thwacked on the back of the head by one of her sisters.

“No. Bad. That’s not funny,” she said.

The first made a harrumphing sound. “Oh come on! It’d be funny!”

“And inappropriate,” the third added, scowling. “Chiron is in a position of power and trust. If you’re thinking about altering him in a way that would make him abuse that trust…” she trailed off, reaching for one of her clubs.

“Fine, fine. No mare Chiron to Ara Ara Perseus,” the first conceded, throwing away the pink yarn… for now. 

“THANK YOU,” the other two said at the same time.

*****

“Should we consult the Oracle?” Percy inquired. Before she could respond, Izzet blew a horn.

“Chariots! To your mark!” he called.

“We’ll talk after we win, alright?” Annabeth requested.

“Ok, but I’m pretty sure it’s important… and why are there so many birds?” Percy asked, pointing to the trees. There were even more pigeons now, straining the trees. They also did not look like normal pigeons. That was making alarm bells begin to ring in Percy’s head. 

“Chariots! Attend your mark!” Izzet instructed. Everyone was watching him. He made the starting signal, and all of the teams took off. Literally two seconds later, Percy heard a ‘crack’ from behind him. Turning around, he got a nice view of the Apollo chariot flipping over. Apparently the Hermes chariot had slammed into them. It could’ve been an accident… who was he kidding? It was the Hermes cabin. The Apollo kids were thrown free of the chariot. The horses pulling it, however, decided to go diagonally. Percy, being a son of Poseidon, could hear their thoughts.

_ ‘REVENGE!’ _ they snorted, slamming the wreckage into the Hermes chariot. This led to the Hermes chariot getting smashed as well. Two chariots were down in the span of twenty feet. It really was better than NASCAR. Their chariot was in the lead, and they turned past the first post. Percy, while looking at the approaching Hephaestus chariot, noticed something. The pigeons had risen from their trees. They now looked like a feathery tornado, and they were heading for them. Now the alarm bells were ringing even louder. Tyson had also noticed, and had gotten up to warn Izzet, from what Percy saw. He didn’t make it in time. Percy turned back to the Hephaestus chariot, which was only 20 feet away, when the screaming began.

The birds were now swarming all of the campers, chariot racers included. The Hephaestus chariot was mobbed by thousands of them- a sea of angry avians. Clarisse pulled her chariot to a halt, and leapt out, bringing down some of them. That’s when Percy finally got a good look at the birds. Their beaks were made of bronze, and very sharp. One made the mistake of slashing him, which released his acidic blood. The monster, for what else could it be, was liquified in seconds. Percy really wanted to know how his body wasn’t dissolving into goo since his blood made Xenomorph blood look like water. 

“Stymphalian birds!” Annabeth cursed. “They’ll strip us all to bones if they’re not driven off!” As she yelled that, Percy saw Izzet leap from the stands, doing a superhero landing. He rushed to an open area, and Percy immediately knew what he was going to do.

“DAD, DON’T-” Percy shouted, but his step-father had already made up his mind. Percy got to see firsthand what the transformation his step father went through looked like. Now the campers were screaming even more. The birds, however, swarmed the Lydian Drakon, intent on getting the most meat possible. They couldn’t penetrate the scales. Izzet’s claws sliced dozens to ribbons, while his poison melted hundreds more. By now, the campers were trying to arm themselves, but it wasn’t good enough.

Percy quickly turned to Annabeth, who was slashing them away. Percy saw one of the birds slash at Annabeth, only for its break to pass through her, leaving her unharmed. “How do you get rid of these!?” Percy shouted to the werewolf.

“In the myths, Hercules used brass bells! He had to go and find the worst noise he could!”

“Does Chiron record C-Span!?” Percy hollered back.

“Are you crazy! He has an atrocious taste in music but- that’s it! His music!”

Percy whirled to his step-father, who was now standing protectively over some shrieking Hermes kids. “Toss Annabeth!” he hollered.

“WHAT?!”

_ “What!?” _

“Chiron’s music is one of the worst things in existence! If we can get it, we might be able to drive them off!”

“By throwing me-” Annabeth was cut off when one of Izzet’s claws wrapped around her, and he threw Annabeth towards the big house. It was a gentle throw, and Percy was certain that he could roll on the ground, judging by the angle. Sure enough, he could make out her form ducking and rolling over the ground, before rushing into the Big House. Percy returned his attention to the birds, who were still focusing on his stepfather. By now, some of the more desperate campers began to shelter under him, deciding that dying by drakon wouldn’t be as painful as having bits of yourself be torn off until you bled out. Percy joined them, where some of the Apollo cabin kids were constructing a first aid station.

“So, how’re you liking the new Activities Director?” Percy joked.

One of the Hermes kids coughed. “He seems like the sheltering type.” Booming laughter came from said Director. “I got more!” he chuckled.

One of the Hephaestus kids slashed a bird that was trying to go under. “So… your stepfather is one of the deadliest monsters in existence. Should we be worried?”

“Dionysus is fully aware of what he is,” Percy told them.

“That would be a ‘no’ then.”

Before anyone could continue, Percy saw Annabeth running towards them, carrying a stereo. “ARCHERS!” she ordered, placing a CD in the stereo. Immediately, the sound of moaning Italian men and violins filled the air. The birds immediately stopped their attacks, and went absolutely nuts. They were slamming into each other, Izzet, or the ground. It was like they had ears, but couldn’t cover them, and sought death to end their misery. They then flew up into the air in a cloud of feathers, but they were flying slowly. The archers Annabeth had called for aimed at them, and shot them out of the sky by the dozens. Their carcasses didn’t disintegrate like most monsters, or like their brethren before the bells. They were just lying on the ground. Finally, the last of the survivors fled away from the camp. Izzet let out a roar that shook the ground.

_ “AND DON’T COME BACK!” _ he roared at them. Now the campers were beginning to look at him nervously. Several of the Aphrodite campers had pissed themselves. “It appears I have a bit of explaining to do,” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“Y-you’re…” Clarisse began.

“The Lydian Drakon? Indeed. Dionysus needed to make sure that while Chiron was gone, the camp would have a protector. He seemed to think I fit the bill,” Izzet explained.

“Well this explains why Jackson likes his retarded monster of a brother!” Drew cackled. Izzet glared at her. It was like Percy’s, but ten times as terrifying. Said Aphrodite girl collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

“If you’re wondering WHY my stepson isn’t bullying a Cyclops who has done nothing to harm him… then you’re right. Having me as a stepfather did, in fact, broaden his perspective. Now, would anyone else like to ask stupid questions?” No one said anything. Percy facepalmed. “Good. Now, Apollo children, please get the wounded to a proper medical area,” he requested. The Apollo children nodded, and lifted the seriously hurt children to safety. Izzet slung two campers over his back. “I’ll help you carry them. I’ve picked up a bit of medical knowledge in my day,” he chuckled.

*****

Those that were able to had a feast of Stymphalian birds cooked in a variety of different ways. Roasted, fried, cooked, etc. You name it, they had it. Percy, personally, enjoyed the feast. However, he still needed to talk to Annabeth more. Thus, when the feast was over, he tapped her on the shoulder, but not before hearing the Athena children.

“So with such a powerful monster on our side, it is likely that the borders can last longer if the need for evacuation occurs,” Malcolm mused.

“Indeed. While he couldn’t be everywhere at once, he could easily transport the wounded in the hypothetical trek west. Additionally, it is likely that he could hunt for us, since he has a human form, and, I’m guessing, a human appetite in that form,” another said.

“Ahem,” Percy exclaimed, clearing his throat. “One, thank you for not going all crazy and shit over my stepfather. Two, can I speak with Annabeth?”

Annabeth stood up. “Sure, Seaweed brain. What’s up?”

“Follow me,” he instructed, leading her away from anyone else. After they had left the dining area, Percy turned to Annabeth. “So, can I explain my dream now?” he asked. Annabeth nodded. After Percy finished, Annabeth sighed.

“Great. Now we’ll need to get Chiron bras,” she deadpanned.

“Excuse me?!” Percy exclaimed.

“You’re saying that Grover FOUND the Golden Fleece!?”

“The what now?” Percy inquired.

Annabeth facepalmed. “The Golden Fleece. The skin of the child of Throphane and Poseidon.”

“I’m related to a sheepskin rug?”

“Not the point. The point is that it’s been lost since the Middle Ages. The Fleece is important since it’s a source of nature magic. A MAJOR source. When used for a long time, it permanently affects an area. Crops don’t get sick. Plants and animals heal faster. Pollution vanishes. Disease avoids that place.”

“Could it cure Thalia’s tree?” Percy asked, getting to the root of the matter.

“No doubt. If he found it, then that means that we have a chance.”

“So we can save the camp AND Grover at the same time?! This is perfect!” Percy exclaimed.

“Too perfect,” Annabeth pointed out.

“So what if it’s a trap?” Percy asked her.

“Obviously. Besides… we’d have to fight Polyphemus, the worst Cyclops. And he’s going to be in the sea of monsters.”

“The sea of monsters?” Percy repeated.

“Yes. It’s the sea all the great heroes sailed through. And no, it’s not the Medditeranium. Like Olympus, it’s moved. However, ships, planes, and other things disappear in it all the same.”

“The Bermuda Triangle,” Percy said with realization.

“Exactly. Now we know where to look in general. You’re Poseidon’s son, so we should have an advantage. We should probably bring Tyson as well. Two Kelp Heads are better than one,” she joked.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to bring him? Since…”

“All cyclopes look to Polyphemus as a bad apple. If anything, he’d probably like to kill him even more then we would,” Annabeth explained. “We should tell everyone tonight at the campfire. Before then, you should get ready. Grab whatever you can, and get Tyson on board as well. I’ll get my stuff.”

*****

That night, as per usual, the Apollo cabin led the sing-a-long. The bonfire was enchanted, so it changed its size, color, and heat with the mood of the campers. On really good nights, Percy had seen it 20 feet tall, bright purple, and the marshmallows of those in the front row had burst into flames. Tonight, it was five feet tall, safe to stand in, and the color of lint. Dionysus was with the campers, his mood as bad as theirs. He had been horrified at the attack, and had sent Zeus a letter stating that since he was grounded, he’d be spending every moment at camp. He was in between his sons, holding onto them like if he let go, they’d die. Izzet’s eyes were going back and forth, as if trying to make sure that everything was all right in all places at once. That was Percy’s cue.

“Dad… Annabeth and I know how we can save the camp.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

As soon as Percy said that, the campfire blared bright yellow. “You do?” Izzet inquired.

“Yeah. We know where the Golden Fleece is,” Percy told them. Now the flames were orange.

“If only you had known sooner. I had wanted to give it to your mother for our fifth wedding anniversary,” Izzet explained.

“And how would you have explained it away for me?” Percy deadpanned.

“Sheepskin rug with gold leaf blended in,” Izzet replied immediately. “But you were saying you found it? Do you know where it is?”

“The Bermuda Triangle- the sea of monsters,” Annabeth told him.

Izzet facepalmed. “Of course…” he mumbled. “However, that’s still a lot of ground to cover. Do you have anything else? Coordinates, maybe?”

A lightbulb went off in Percy’s head. “Yeah. 30, 31, 75, 12,” Percy said.

“30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west,” Annabeth clarified. The Athena kids nodded, now understanding.

“Uhhh… what?” one of the Hermes kids asked.

“The point is, we know the exact location of the place we need to go to. Now all we need is-”

“-For me to assign a quest?” the kindly old voice of the Oracle inquired. She walked over to the campfire, and sat down comfortably. “I must say, this lack of excitement reminds me of when we all thought I was going to die, only worse.” For some reason, Percy had a vision of a mummy wearing a tie-dye shirt that quickly passed. “Never fear, for I have a Quest.”

“We’re all ready to go,” Percy said.

The old woman chuckled. “I admire your enthusiasm, Percy Jackson, but alas, the quest is not for you. Clarisse, please follow me.” There was shocked silence. “While the birds’ screeching was horrible, yes, I know that you aren’t all deaf,” she giggled to herself.

“Uhhh… Oracle? Why me? Percy’s the son of Poseidon. Wouldn’t he be better suited for a Quest involving large bodies of water?”

*****

Poseidon snapped his fingers. “Enjoy the fair weather, Child of Ares,” he said to himself. “Your humbleness and lack of arrogance seen far too much in Ares’ children is a breath of fresh air.”

*****

“Come on, Clarisse! He had the spotlight last year!” one of the Ares children shouted.

“And besides, what’s he going to do? Try to make a family album?” Drew sneered. “After all, you’d be fighting a cousin~.”

“Didn’t stop me last year!” Percy shot back.

“That’s enough!” Izzet shouted, causing everyone to stop. “Clarisse, if you wish to go on this quest, speak to the Oracle.”

The daughter of Ares stood straight up. “I accept!” With that, she began to walk off towards the Big House, the Oracle only a couple of steps ahead.

“Clarisse, wait!” Percy hollered after her, sprinting to catch up.

“Yeah, Jackson?” she asked.

“Listen, Grover’s trapped where the Fleece is. If you can… can you try to save him as well?” he asked.

“So you’re not trying to butt in on my quest?” she asked him. Percy nodded. “You’re trusting me to go after this, and save your pal?” Percy nodded again. “Sure, Jackson. I’ll do my best to save your Satyr friend. They grow on you, and I’d be really fucking angry if some cunt let the Satyr who got me here die for shits and giggles.”

Percy sighed in relief. “Oh, thank you,” he breathed, giving her a hug. Clarisse was happy he couldn’t see her reddening cheeks. She was disappointed that he was taken… and Annabeth had been getting kinda hot too.

“Percy, I do need to give her her quest. While the hug of relief you are giving her is quite nice to look at, we don’t have forever,” the Oracle chided him. Percy blushed, and let go. He then ran back up to the campfire. From what Clarisse could see, it was getting bigger… their hope gave her hope.

*****

“All right, so should I grab a couple of people?” the daughter of Ares asked. The Oracle shook her head. “One person on a quest? Really? What happened last time, again?” By this time, they had reached the Oracle’s room.

“Now then, my dear, let me tell you what I can before I deliver your prophecy. Do you really think that Percy wouldn’t go after his friend on his own?” she asked.

“... is that why he’s letting me go?” Clarisse asked, hurt.

“No, he believes you are capable, I can tell you that. He respects your capabilities… and your physique,” she said, a coy smile on her lips.

“W-what?!” the younger woman stammered.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. I know that yes, you have called dibs. While most of those outside your father’s cabin do not, it is all too obvious for me.”

“...It hurts, you know? Seeing Chase get him?” she replied. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind settling down with a guy like him. Kind, caring, is good in a fight…”

It took everything the Oracle had not to burst out laughing. Instead, she gave a small smirk. “Now, I’m not here for love advice. I am here for prophecies. And now… it is your turn.” 

Green smoke flowed from her mouth, enveloping the entire room. Clarisse blinked, and almost died from her ovaries exploding at a shirtless Percy. The sexy demigod was made of mist, but his features were the same! Wait… his eyes… She could see the differences. His eyes were no longer human. They were slitted, like a reptile’s. When he smiled, his teeth were pointed, and a forked tongue slipped from his mouth. A hand that rippled into a claw gently cupped her cheek. “You shall sail the iron ship, with warriors of bone,” he told her, before disappearing. 

Next came Annabeth. She was wearing short shorts, ones that showed quite a bit of thigh. However, her upper features were concealed by the hoodie she was wearing. It must’ve been several sizes too large, since she could only see the lowermost limits of her shorts. The sleeves flopped down in front of her. A large owl with grey eyes was on the front. She was almost completely covered… but she saw it. Two wolf ears were atop her head, pushing the hood up quite a bit, and a fluffy wolf’s tail was attached to her rear, sticking out in a specially-cut hole. “You shall find what you seek, and make it your own,” she playfully said, tapping her finger on Clarisse’s nose. She sprinted back into the mist, her tail wagging. Despite Clarisse’s confusion, Annabeth looked lethally cute. She had a quick fantasy of cuddling her under a fuzzy blanket.

Her fantasies were ruined, however, when Izzet appeared. He was wearing his normal clothes… but was in full drakon form, appearing to tower above her. His eye was scarred heavily. “But despair for your life, entombed within stone,” he said softly… well… as softly as a drakon the size of a skyscraper could, at least. 

He slinked into the background, where her Satyr protector, Gleeson Hedge, stood. He then walked up, looking just like he had in his last postcard. “And fail without friends, to fly home alone.” 

With that, the mist receded, leaving her sitting on the bed the Oracle slept in. “Now, do go on and get ready, my dear. Thalia’s life depends on it,” the old woman reminded her.

*****

Percy wasn’t upset that the Oracle had chosen Clarisse. Would he have liked to go on the quest? Absolutely. He could feel it in his bones that he was meant to go on it… but he hadn’t been chosen. This led to him tossing and turning for a while.

_ “Big bro… you ok?” _ Irwin asked, nervous.

“I’m fine, Irwin. Just… conflicted. I’m going to go think by the beach,” Percy told the Emperor Pit Scorpion.

_ “Ok…” _ the monster yawned, going to bed now that Percy wasn’t flipping the covers this way and that. Percy went and grabbed a pack of the cola hidden under his bed. There was technically a rule about not having mortal food in camp, but literally no one followed it. All it took were a couple of drachmas, and a Hermes kid could smuggle whatever you wanted in, from cola, to video game consoles, to… anything, really. Percy had paid good money for them, and now he was going to enjoy his goods. He walked down to the beach, and sat in the sand, watching the waves glitter in the moonlight. The sky was exceptionally clear. Apparently, the Camp’s magical boundaries pushed away all light pollution, so it was like he was staring at the sky the ancient Greeks would’ve seen. Thankfully, that was still up. Percy looked at the constellations, letting his brain finally slow down.

“The stars are quite beautiful, aren’t they?”

Percy sucked the cola down to his lungs, and mentally thanked his father for allowing him to breathe under soda. He spun around to see a jogger. He was wearing everything a jogger would wear, up to and including a NYC Marathon shirt. He also looked familiar to Percy, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

“Mind if I join you?” the stranger asked. Now, most people would’ve just ran screaming about a stranger. Percy was not most people. The dude seemed so chill, and not to mention that he was well-versed in combat, and had two weapons on him… well, three if you counted his blood.

“Go ahead. Want a drink?” Percy asked, offering a cola.

“Why thank you! Your hospitality does you credit!” The jogger sat down, staring at the sky. For some reason, he looked… sad. Before Percy could ask what was bothering him, he heard the jogger’s phone ring. The jogger pulled his phone out, and swore. “I’m sorry, but I have to take this,” he grumbled, putting the phone to his ear. Percy’s eyes widened when he saw two earthworm-sized green snakes slithering around the phone.

“Sir…”

“One moment, please,” the jogger said. “Ok, so I get that you’re trying to give humanity another gift, that’s great. Yes, your package has been numbered, and thanks to your UTR payment, it should be released in a couple of years. Also, yes, we appreciate your choice in mail. Thank you for using my services.” The jogger then hung up. “Sorry about that. And you’re looking at the snakes on my phone, aren’t you? George, Martha, please say hello to our friend here.”

‘Hello, Percy Jackon,’ a male voice rasped in Percy’s head.

‘Indeed. Greetings. It is wonderful to meet you,’ a female voice replied. The jogger then put his phone in his pocket.

“Honestly, it’s been non-stop work ever since the telegraph. Then, when I thought things couldn’t get even more hectic, phones came around. And now, with the internet… I can barely catch a breather. I shudder to think of how busy I’ll be when Quantum computing truly takes off!

‘Speaking of busy, you have Demeter on line two,’ George informed the two.

“While I appreciate the pictures of her new baby daughter, I’m taking a quick breather.”

‘It’s not about the baby. It’s about the new trade routes in the Sahara,’ Martha piped up.

“Yes, yes, that green line that cuts the desert in two. Still find it funny how some mortals are screaming about it being the end of the world,” he chuckled.

Percy snapped his fingers. “You’re Hermes,” he said suddenly.

“Well aren’t you a smart kid, cousin. I didn’t even have to go full form with my caduceus.”

The two snakes sighed.

“They would’ve wanted me to do it. They argue all the time, and like to show off,” he explained. “It more or less runs in the family.”

“Not to be rude… but why are you here?” Percy asked. When gods showed up, that usually was a very bad thing.

“I’m here to give you a gift for your quest,” Hermes explained.

“Uhhh… Lord Hermes… I wasn’t assigned the quest…” Percy said.

“Well, I find it VERY unlikely that you’re going to let such a small matter stop you,” Hermes told Percy. “And while I can tell you the story of how I stole Apollo’s cows as a pick-me-up, I don’t think that it would be fitting at the current time. And I think there’s not a chance in Tartarus that you’d leave a friend to die if there was something you could do to save them. You’ve already made up your mind, Percy. You just need to follow through. And now, for the gift.” Martha expanded off the phone, and was now easily as long and wide as Percy’s arm. Her mouth opened, and she spat out a lunchbox. The lunchbox looked like one of those old mid-late 20th century steel brand lunch boxes, but instead of Batman or Superman, the mascot was Hercules.

“A lunchbox?” Peacy asked, a deadpan expression on his face. He went to pick up the lunchbox, only to drop it in shock. One half was searing hot, while the other was teeth-chatteringly cold.

“It’s a rare collector’s item from Hercules Busts Heads. It’s worth quite a pretty drachma on Olympus. But despite its value, that’s not why I’m giving it to you. Inside, I have a Hercules Busts Heads themed thermos, which contains the Four Winds.”

“Like Odysseus?” Percy asked him.

“Exactly. The cold side always points north, so it can be used as a compass if you need to. Additionally, there’s more than that in the lunchbox.”

Percy opened the box up, and sure enough, Hermes was right. There was some nectar and ambrosia, a few drachma, and…

“A letter?” Percy asked him.

“...It’s for Luke… if you see him…” Hermes explained. “It’s… a short apology.”

‘I don’t think a 1000 word paper on how sorry you are cuts it as merely an ‘apology’,’ George replied.

Percy wanted to slap his forehead. “Lord Hermes… I’m touched by the fact you’re still trying to reach Luke… but he hates you. Loathes you with every fiber of his being. He tried to destroy the world last year, and he cursed Annabeth. Now he’s going 2 for 2 on the ‘trying to kill his best friends’, in case you haven't noticed,” Percy growled.

“I know he hates me. He has every right to,” Hermes said, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. That display of emotion shocked Percy. “I wasn’t there when he needed me the most. I wasn’t  _ fast  _ enough…” The god was beginning to flicker a bit.

“Uhhh… cousin?” Percy inquired nervously.

The god took several deep breaths. “I’m sorry. Just… bad memories. Please don’t ask. It still hurts, and even the invention I designed to flood yourself with pet photos doesn't help.”

“Hold up, you invented the internet?” Percy said, causing mood whiplash.

“Yes. I’m still upset at the sheer gall of that one mortal to claim HE invented it…”

“That’s before my time,” Percy told him.

“Yes, well, we’re getting off topic. What I wanted to say is that you can never, EVER, give up on family. No matter how tempting.”

“It must be really tempting,” Percy snarked.

“Have you seen my blood knight of a brother, or the douchebag who happens to be my father?” Hermes deadpanned.

“I have, thank you. I also was able to wield said father’s bolt,” Percy said.

Hermes’ eyes widened. “You did NOT.”

“I swear on the Styx that I used the Master Bolt to fry Ares,” Percy told him.

“You DID… you are now officially my favorite cousin,” Hermes replied, patting Percy on the back. “And speaking of the bolt… I must admit, that I was proud of Luke for being able to pull off the only theft I would never have dared tried,” he admitted.

“God of thieves, of course,” Percy sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, well… I’m sorry, but I really must be going. I have calls to return, emails to reply to, mortal money to launder, etc.”

“What was the last one?” Percy asked.

“Child support,” Hermes replied. “Now, I daresay your friends are arriving… oh! Before I go,” Hermes snapped his fingers, and three yellow duffel bags plopped into being. “Official Hermes Duffle Bags. Waterproof, fireproof, and will appear with their owners when the need arises. Do try to keep them intact. I think they’d be a wonderful tool for future quests. And one more thing: There’s a ship you can use to get to Florida a couple dozen miles out to sea. Get there, and you should be good for a while.” Percy blinked, and the god was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

Percy let his friends rush to him. Ananbeth and Tyson were carrying small bags of essentials. “Percy? Who was that?” Annabeth asked.

“Hermes,” Percy replied. “He wants us to go on our own, and, if we run into Luke, give him a handwritten apology.” He then quickly filled in the rest of the conversation.

“Hermes wants us to give Luke an apology from him? Why not do it himself?” Tyson asked.

“My guess is Luke would try to stab him or something,” Percy guessed aloud. “So, are we doing this? Going off to the Sea of Monsters to find the Fleece and maybe meet up with Clarisse? Or do we stay here and hope that she pulls it off solo?”

“We go, of course,” Annabeth said.

“I want to punch Polyphemus in the face,” Tyson added.

“That’s some great enthusiasm, but how do we get there? Should I ask Poseidon for a ride?” Percy inquired.

“Percy, gods don’t just grant favors willy nilly,” Annabeth reminded him.

*****

Poseidon was half tempted to summon the Titanic for them, or maybe the Yamato. Hades would be more than willing to supply a crew, he supposed. However, time was precious. He snapped his fingers, and sent a mental order.

*****

Before the three could think of what to do, or before Percy could try talking to the waves and looking like an idiot or high, something appeared 100 yards out. Three white lines were racing towards them.

“Percy, please don’t tell me your father summoned torpedoes,” Annabeth pleaded. The surf burst apart, revealing three creatures. “Hippocampi?!” Annabeth exclaimed.

“What?” Percy asked.

“Fish ponies!” Tyson shouted.

“He’s basically right,” Annabeth told Percy. “That’s like Poseidon sending a luxury yacht, Percy. He does  _ not  _ send out his personal steeds lightly.”

Percy gulped, his mouth dry. The hippocampi came close, and Percy could see that his two friends weren’t pulling his leg. They were horses in the front, but behind that, they were fish, with scales sending moonlight out like a rainbow. Each movement made them appear to shimmer in the night. One of them was far bigger than the rest- big enough for Tyson.

“Your father spoils you,” Annabeth deadpanned, grabbing the duffel bags. “Come on, we don’t have all night.” With that, the three hopped onto their rides.

“Giddiup!” Percy commanded… and was nearly thrown off when they went from zero to 60 in two seconds. They sped across the water, away from Camp Half-Blood… and to the Sea of Monsters.

*****

The Oracle came into Izzet’s room. The Drakon was setting up a picture of him, Sally, and Percy. “Greetings, Oracle. What brings you here?” he inquired.

“I am impressed that you did not insist on your son going on the quest,” the Oracle told him.

“Well, when you say who needs to go, your word is final. Also… you meant for him to go on his own, didn't you?” he asked, smirking.

“You’re sharp. Indeed, he, Annabeth, and Tyson were meant to set off on their own. Tonight, in fact. They’ve probably left already.”

“Will they be all right?” Izzet inquired.

“They will be Changed by this Quest,” the Oracle told him, walking out. Izzet wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that.

*****

The ride was, to Percy, summed up in two words: fucking awesome. The wind in their face, their mounts were super steady… everything was just perfect. Alas, all good things had to come to an end. Sure enough, they found their ship. It was a very,  _ very  _ large cruise ship. It could’ve held his stepfather’s true form several times over. The entire thing had to be at least 200 feet tall, and gods knew how long. Embroidered on the side was the name of the ship: Princess Andromeda. Percy knew that name. His namesake, the original Perseus, had rescued her from a monster Poseidon had sent since her mom had made several sea nymphs bitch to him about their beauty or some crap. The figurehead was said princess, screaming in abject terror. Not the best image for a vacation ship.

“So… that’s the ship he told us about?” Annabeth deadpanned.

“Yep,” Tyson said. “Do you think it’s his?”

“Not on your life,” Annabeth told the Cyclops. “Any idea on how to get aboard-WOAH!” She was almost yanked off her mount when the three hippocampi swerved around the hull, until they found themselves by a service ladder. “Wow. You father  _ really  _ spoils you,” Annabeth told Percy. She started climbing the ladder. Percy gave her a couple of seconds, before following after her. Tyson brought up the rear, giving his mount a few pats on the head.

“Goodbye, Rainbow. I hope we can see each other again someday,” he said tearfully. The now-named Rainbow whinnied in what Percy was 100% sure was sadness. However, he started climbing, not taking his eyes off the two of them. “If either of you fall, I will catch you,” he promised them.

*****

The three made it up without anyone spotting them. They climbed over the overabundant lifeboats, and into a maintenance deck. “It’s too quiet,” Percy whispered to Annabeth.

“And it smells like you but worse,” Tyson said, pointing to Annabeth.

“Excuse me?” she asked with fake politeness.

“It smells like the gym,” he added. Annabeth was even more confused. Percy, however, got it.

“He means that there are monsters on board,” he explained.

“Oh,” Annabeth said, drooping. She was drooping until she got to the lock holding the doors together. “Ok, if I can’t get this open in three minutes, cut it open,” she instructed Percy. She then got to work on picking the lock. Percy and Tyson learned about 20 new Ancient Greek curses in the two minutes it took her. The three stayed low as they snuck on the decks. “We need to find a place to crash. Somewhere where we can barricade ourselves in. If worst comes to worst, I’ll fight them while you two escape.”

“You’d die!” Tyson whisper-shouted.

“No one ever packs silver. We don’t even have any at camp,” Annabeth replied. The three snuck down to the passenger decks, and found a nice suite on the 9th floor. I had a lot of everything. Of course, Percy and Annabeth started raiding it for everything it had. Hermes’ duffle bags were full of other necessities as well, including Annabeth’s bracelet. “I forgot that!?” she exclaimed in horror, putting it on as quickly as possible.

“Huh, he even got my tinkering stuff,” Tyson said, looking in his bag.

“That’s… nice of him,” Percy said after a moment. “Ok, bedtime for everyone.” The three crashed in a matter of minutes.

*****

Of course, Percy just  _ had  _ to have a nightmare. He was standing on the edge of Tartarus, feeling like he was about to explode out of his skin from the power rushing through him.

“Hello, little Hero,” the voice of Kronos whispered, mocking him. “Or are you still a hero? Your mortal flesh is  _ begging _ to split apart and free the monster within. Can you not feel it straining? Aching as it begins to fail?”

Percy glared down at the pit. “If you weren’t such a coward, you’d say that  _ to my face-” _ Percy gasped as his voice changed to a hiss. With a scream, his skin began to crack. He looked down to his hands, and watched as the flesh was propelled off of them, revealing green claws. He gasped in pain as his shirt and pants tore, their ripping echoing through the pit. He dropped to all fours as his new tail forced itself out. And then, everything began to shrink.

“You will serve me, Percy Jackosn… as a demigod… or a drakon!” Kronos cackled. Percy’s scream became a roar, and he found himself in Camp Half-Blood, staring at the faces of terrified campers. All of them were holding weapons.

_ “Guys! It’s me! It’s Percy!” _ he begged, but he knew they couldn’t understand him. He backed away, but then he saw Clarisse with her electric spear. She vaulted off his leg, and brought the spear down on him. Just before it would impale his eye, Percy woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. He dashed to the mirror, and breathed a sigh of relief. “It was just a nightmare,” he told himself. He staggered back to his bed, and fell asleep.

*****

Hades looked at the Oneiroi. “Pleasant dreams for my nephew, please,” he requested. The dream spirit nodded, and vanished.

*****

Percy woke up after a relaxing dream. He couldn’t remember it, only that it was a good dream. As he sat up, he heard a voice on the intercom. It was someone who sounded a bit too happy, and had an Australian accent. “Gooood morning passengers! We’ll be sailing all day today. The weather is very nice today, so feel free to spend your time at the pool! The Kraken lounge is hosting the million dollar bingo at 1:00, and for  _ our special guests _ , disemboweling practice is on the Pomerode!”

Percy and Annabeth were wide awake at hearing that last part. “Disemboweling practice!?” Annabeth exclaimed in shock.

“Is that ripping out someone’s organs?” Tyson asked. Percy and Annabeth nodded. “Well, there goes any hope of this being a fun cruise,” he sighed.

“The monster scent did that last night,” Percy told him.

“It could’ve been a friendly monster!” Tyson protested.

Percy was about to speak up, but nodded. “Fair point,” he conceded. “Come on, we have to see what’s going on.” The three got up, and headed out. There were a lot of mortals milling about… but they were stumbling, like zombies. Their expressions were completely blank.

“We are on a cruise. We are having fun,” a father said emotionlessly to his three kids.

“Yes. We are going to go swim in the pool. We will all have a blast. We enjoy spending time with you,” they all told their father in a monotone at the same time.

“Ok, that’s a huge red flag,” Annabeth said. The three then passed a cafeteria, and paused.

_ “If I had mortal money, I’d be tipping you! Human flesh has  _ nothing  _ on these eggs!” _ The Hellhound barked happily, grabbing a plate filled to the brim with scrambled eggs with its teeth.

“And that’s a deep red one,” Tyson whispered. Before they could say anything else, they heard slithering. The three dived into an empty family bathroom, where they listened to the door.

“Ssssssix more joined yesssssterday,” a female snake-like voice spoke aloud by the door.

“Yessssss… ssssssoon we sssssshall be sssstrong… he drawsssss them like mothsssss to a flame… a pity that the Lydian drakon hasssssn’t been found. We know it isssssss alive, from what we have heard.” They dissolved into hissees for Annabeth and Tyson.

_ “So, do we  _ have  _ to stretch the s like that? My tongue aches!” _ one of the voices complained.

_ “It’s for effect. Theatre, and all that. I don’t like it any more than you do,” _ the other replied.

_ “I swear, if one more calls me a ‘snek’...” _

_ “You’ll start blushing and asking to mate with them?”  _ Now, even in the tongue of monsters, it was just random gibberish from embarrassment.

“So… if we see those again… just call them ‘sneks’. Apparently there’s a good chance it makes them horny,” Percy deadpanned.

“That raises so many questions… but we can talk about them  _ after  _ we get off this ship,” Annabeth told the two.

“Yeah… I don’t want to get caught here,” Tyson whimpered. “I want to find your friend, punch that good-for-nothing sheep-loving jerk in the face, grab the Fleece, and get back to camp.”

“Good plan, but we  _ do  _ have to get off the ship,” Percy pointed out. Before they could say anything else, they heard a  _ very  _ familiar voice.

“-Only a matter of time, Agrius! I know what I’m doing!” Luke shouted. Suddenly Percy knew  _ why  _ Hermes had told them to get on this ship.

“Are you sure?! If this gamble doesn't pay off…” a rougher voice growled out.

“Of course it’ll pay off. Zeus fired the horse, didn’t he?! They’ve taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker! We need to check on the casket in the admiralty suite.” With that, the two walked off.

_ “I swear that if this doesn't work, I’ll eat you myself,” _ the second voice growled.

“Did you say something?” Luke asked.

“No.”

The two left to wherever they were going. “Ok, so Luke’s on the ship. Should we give him the letter before or after I force feed him my blood?” Percy snarled.

“Before,” Annabeth growled, a glint in her eyes. “I’ll go alone, and shank him, if you’d like that,” she offered.

“We’re either all going, or none of us are,” Percy responded. Tyson immediately got up.

“Certainty of death, small chance of success… well, what are we waiting for?”

“And this is why you don’t binge Lord of The Rings,” Percy deadpanned. Nonetheless, the three got up, and started sneaking around again. “Should we grab out bags?” he asked. Then, he felt weight on his feet. “Well then. Thanks, Hermes,” Percy said, picking up the bags that hadn’t been there five seconds ago. Tyson immediately grabbed all three, carrying them like someone would carry an empty backpack.

*****

The three followed the ‘you are here’ signs to the admiralty suite. Annabeth would scout ahead, so that they could hide if more monsters came by. However, they only ran into glassy-eyed mortals.

“Trap?” Tyson asked the two.

“Trap,” Annabeth agreed. Then, she spun around. “Hide!” she commanded. The three promptly dove behind a door, and saw two people walk by.

“So, did you see the Aethiopian drakon in the hold?” one said, chuckling.

“Oh yeah. Pity that it wasn’t the Lydian drakon. Apparently it’s four times as long!” another voice cackled.

“Those were campers!” Annabeth hissed. “They didn’t show up this year, so I thought they were dead! What are they  _ doing  _ here!?”

Percy didn’t know, and he didn’t want to find out. They began to creep forward, but Percy began to twitch. He felt strength building in his veins. It was like Tartarus. “Something bad is around here,” he whispered.

“That’s not good,” Tyson said, pointing out a window. The three stowaways peeked out, and saw a demigod in an area with dozens of monsters around. There were hellhounds,  Laistrygonians, and those snake people, Scythian Dracaenae, if Percy was remembering correctly. The demigod was practicing against a straw training dummy. What frightened Percy was that the dummy had a Camp Half-Blood shirt on it. The demigod stabbed the dummy through the shirt, and sliced upwards, sending straw everywhere. The monsters cheered.

“They’re training them to fight other demigods,” Annabeth realized.

“But why would Luke be recruiting other half-bloods?” Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged. “Let’s find the bastard and ask him,” he grumbled, activating Kokoras. They then got to the doors, where they all heard Luke talking to that gruff guy again.

“-Have the prophecy for ourselves. Those poor fools won’t know which way to turn!” Luke cackled.

“Do you really think that old horse is gone for good? I think you’re being too optimistic,” the gruffer voice responded.

“With the skeletons in his closet? Fat chance. Me poisoning the tree kicked Zeus’ paranoia into high gear!”

Annabeth snarled like a wolf, which was appropriate. “That proves it,” she managed to choke out through her rage.

“Sir… they’re outside the door,” the gruffer voice said.

“Run!” Percy nearly shouted, knowing what the other guy meant. Of course, that didn’t help as the doors flung inwards, and two celestial bronze spears were pointed at the demigods’ chests.

“Well well well, if it isn’t my two favorite cousins,” Luke sneered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

AN: Credit for Luke’s rant about the unclaimed kids goe s to  Fresh_Squeezed_Citrus from the discord! Make good quotes/ideas and I’ll likely use them!

  
  


Percy found the Stateroom to be both beautiful and horrible. It was obviously designed for the richest of the rich. Luxury goods were scattered, and the table was almost groaning with the sheer amount of food on it. The horrible part was the coffin. The closer it was to him, the more antsy he felt. His pulse was quickening, his senses were awake, and in general it was like he was underwater.

“Well, this certainly is a lot nicer then cabin 11, cabin three, or whatever kennel you’re kept in, Annabeth,” he joked.

“I’m still in cabin 6, Luke,” she growled.

“Oh, I know. Why don’t you all sit?” None of them did. “Pity. Do you know who’s holding the spears right now? They’re Agrius and Oreius. Their mother was ordered by Aphrodite to fall in love with someone. She didn’t want to, so she left to join the hunters of Artemis. Aphrodite got upset, and cursed her to fall in love with a bear. Artemis-”

“Had to let her go, per the rules, but blessed the bear with intelligence and placed them both under her protection, AND gave them immortality,” Percy interrupted.

“That’s not-”

“When your stepfather calls the bear an old drinking buddy, and keeps in touch with Sir Bearington, Knight of England, you know this,” Percy stated. “I didn’t know that Sir Bearington  _ was  _ a bear until last winter, when he came. So take your propaganda and shove it up your traitorous ass,” Percy said, crossing his arms.

Luke opened his mouth, before closing it. He then sat down on a couch, and propped his feet up on a table that probably cost more then what his mother made in a couple of months. “So, Percy, did you enjoy surviving another year? How’s your mother?”

“I’d tell you to not touch her but you know damn well what would happen if you did,” Percy growled. “And for the record, yes, I did. How’s the evilness doing? Had to go two for two on the ‘trying to kill your friends’, didn’t you?”

“This is about the tree, isn’t it? Yes, I poisoned Thalia’s tree-”

Annabeth leapt across the table, intent on throttling Luke. Luke slashed at her, but Backbiter just passed through her. He rolled to the ground, and grabbed a silver cutting knife. “My my, Annabeth, is this how you treat an old friend?”

“You don’t get to call me that, you bastard!” she growled. “After you cursed me, and now you’re killing Thalia!”

“The gods killed Thalia, Annabeth! If she were here, she’d agree!”

“BULLSHIT!” the werewolf shouted.

Luke sighed. “The gods have blinded you, Annabeth. Them and Western Civilization. What has it done for us, huh? Three thousand years of baggage! Destruction of the world! The West is rotten to the core! It must be destroyed, so a newer, better society can arise from the ashes! We could use your intelligence, Annabeth!”

“Because cultural vandals like yourself don’t have any. All you know is how to destroy. And when you’re done, what then?”

Luke rolled his eyes, and changed the subject. “And here I thought you’d see sense. Did you really think that your quest to save your camp would succeed? And speaking of Thalia, I see you’re worse than I ever could be, since you’re hanging around with the likes of him,” he spat, pointing at Tyson.

“Why should I blame him for something someone he doesn't even know did?” Annabeth spat.

“And leave him out of this,” Percy growled.

“Because your dear old dad claimed him?” Luke mocked. “Because you think you need him on your non-approved quest to get the fleece at 30, 31, 75, 12? Selina has had a-”

“She swore on the Styx, you mindless piece of shit,” Percy told him. “Thanks for telling us that you have other spies in camp, though. It really helps. Can’t wait to see what Mr. D does to them.”

Luke’s face twisted into a furious snarl. “You think your father gives a shit about you, Percy? After abandoning your mother? Using you to save his ass? Face it, Jackson. He doesn't care. He only cares about himself.”

“Did you eat a cow with digestive problems? Because the amount of bull crap you’re forcing out of your mouth is incredible,” Tyson said without a trace of sarcasm.

“Really? Do you know what’s coming on Percy’s 19th birthday, if he survives that long, Cyclops? Has Chiron even told you, Jackson? Or your girlfriend, for that matter?”

Percy looked at Luke with contempt. “First of all, I know that I’ll at least make it to my 18th birthday, thanks to the Fates THEMSELVES telling me. And second of all, Ananbeth swore on the river Styx to never tell anyone until I was 18. And THIRD, by not telling me, there’s a  chance that I could avoid it. If I don’t try to change my fate, I can avoid it,” Percy listed, holding up his fingers, but starting with his middle one. “Oh, one more thing,” Percy said, holding up his left middle finger, “I’m not hating on Western Civilization to hide my daddy issues. And I know my dad cares. I know YOUR dad cares.”

Luke threw back his head and laughed. "Do you think they actually care? About you, me, or any of us? Cause right now I know of about fifty unclaimed kids in Cabin 11. About ten of them have a bloodlust that can only be inherited from Ares, five or so are so good with a bow and arrow it has to be a gift from Apollo. Then there's the dozen or more that know they're children of minor gods but have to sit with the rest of the rejects because their parents are too afraid to speak up for change. And those are just the ones who actually make it to camp. How many children do you think are never noticed, or are noticed too late? You want to know why we're different, why we're claimed when so many aren't? It's because we're strong, and that strength reflects well upon those who sired us. Face it Jackson, under the old way we're nothing but glorified pawns - and that's why things need to change. We all know the myths of the Olympians overthrowing the Titans, well now those Gods and Goddesses have become stagnant. The world has changed, but they refused to. Change is a necessary part of life Jackson, but if you and everyone else are too afraid of the future then I'll bring it about myself."

“That has got to be the most edgy piece of crap I’ve ever heard,” Percy deadpanned. “Maybe this’ll help,” he said, grabbing the duffel bag that had just teleported to his feet. She grabbed the letter, and placed it on the table. “This is for you. A 1000 word essay on why your dad is sorry,” Percy said.

“He DARES to send me a letter?! Not even a face-to-face-”

“Would you have stabbed him?” Percy asked.

“Not the point! And for the record, yes!” Luke scowled, picking it up. He then crumpled it up, and threw it away.

“I don't care what he wrote, or what he thinks of me. His time is running out. With every demigod that joins our cause, we grow stronger. HE grows stronger,” Luke declared, pointing to the coffin.

It took Percy all of five seconds to realize what Luke meant. The chill, the raw power coursing through him, the way his body sang like when he was by Tartarus… “You’re not,” he said, horror on his face.

Luke’s grin was just downright chilling. “Oh, we are. Each time a Demigod kneels before it, swearing their allegiance to Kronos, a piece of him is summoned from Tartarus. Bit by bit, little by little, he’s reforming. Soon, he will be whole again. Why not join us?”

“Save your offers,” Percy spat.

“Take a swan dive into Tartarus. It’s where you belong,” Annabeth growled in agreement.

“Shame,” Luke sighed, not sounding sad at all. He began to reach for a button. Percy didn’t want to know what it did, so he quickly drew Riptide and cut his hand, drawing his blood. He then forced his hand into his captor’s face, which caused him to scream in agony. This gave Tyson time to knock the other one away. Annabeth got the message, and leapt over the two sprawling bear men.

“The lifeboats!” Ananbeth ordered, as the three made a hasty retreat. They sprinted to the first one they could reach, and got to work uncovering it. By the time they had finished, however, they were surrounded. Luke was casually holding Backbiter.

“Where do you think you’ll be going?” he sneered. “Kill them,” he ordered, like he was placing an order for fries. The three got in, and Percy slashed the first arrow attack with Riptide, and drew Kokoras. ‘Super strong venom, please’, he asked the sword. He then slashed the ropes, and they entered freefall. Percy looked down, and sure enough, the duffle bags were there. Quickly, he opened them up and grabbed the lunchbox. He tore it open, and pulled out the thermos.

“HOLD ON!” he shouted, giving the lid a quarter-turn.

“I am!” Annabeth shouted back. That’s all she could say before the winds began to force themselves out. Percy wasn’t sure how Hermes had packed them in from the sheer force. They went from a straight drop to a 45 degree free fall. The wind let out a sound not unlike laughter, as if it were elated to be free. Percy could sympathize. Before he could think of anything else, though, they hit the water with a ‘thud’, and skipped like a stone. An inflatable, wind-driven stone. After a bit, they were just zooming along. Percy had heard of the fan-powered boats in Florida used on swamps, and guessed that they were the closest thing to what they had at the moment. Several spears and arrows hit the water around them, causing minor splashes. However, they were falling farther and farther away. Percy looked back at the massive cruise ship, now looking to be the size of the toy boats he had played with when he was a kid. He smiled, almost able to hear Luke’s cry of pure rage. 

“Hey, should we contact camp?” Percy asked the two others, noticing that the sea spray they were making was creating a rainbow effect. “I think that we should tell them how we’re doing and whatnot!”

Annabeth opened one of the duffle bags, grabbed a golden drachma, and tossed it into the mist. “Oh goddess, accept my offering!” she chanted. “Izzet, Camp Half-Blood!” There was a ripple, and Percy saw his stepfather, in full drakon form, crunching a hellhound in half, before swallowing it with an audible gulp.

“Dad!” Percy hollered. The drakon’s enormous head turned, a paralyzing eye staring at the message.

_ “Percy! I’m so happy to see that you’re alright!” _ Izzet exclaimed. The drakon seemed to contort on itself, becoming smaller and smaller, until Izzet’s human form appeared. “What have you been doing since you left?”

“It’s been less than 24 hours and more monsters are attacking!?” Annabeth exclaimed in horror.

Izzet let out a sigh. “No and yes. You see, I’m about a mile from the boundary, intercepting any monsters that come nearby,” he explained. He then picked up some red ooze, with black fur sitting on the top. “I’m also claiming the area around the camp as mine, marking my territory, so to speak,” he explained.

“Grover mentioned that he thought the camp could hide in your scent,” Percy remembered.

“Well, I hope so. It should be a good tide-me-over until either you or Clarisse return with the Fleece,” he explained.

“So you’re not mad about me just up and leaving?” Percy asked.

“The Oracle explained that she knew that you’d go off on this regardless. I knew you would as well. Your mother is worried sick, though. I’m not going to save you from the lecture you’re going to get!” Izzet laughed. Tyson patted the slumping Percy on the back. He knew that Mrs. Jackson could give a scathing lecture if the need arose. He had seen Izzet wilt under one before. Anyone that could tame a 200 foot long monster with their tongue alone was scary!

“Mr. Jackson, we need to talk about other things. We’ve uncovered some… unsettling information,” Annabeth told him.

“What is it?” the drakon asked.

“We heard from Luke, personally, that he poisoned Thalia,” Percy answered.

Izzet’s skin bubbled with rage, his eyes going slitted for a moment. “That bastard… he’s killing someone who sacrificed everything for him… and I don’t know what kind of poison this is either,” he admitted. “It’s not as fast-acting as Irwin’s, but it’s just as lethal. We have only a few weeks at most before she dies. The Athena cabin is already preparing evacuation plans,” he told them.

“That’s not all, sir,” Tyson replied.

“Yeah, evac isn’t going to do us any good. Luke has at least one spy in camp,” Percy told his stepfather.

“A  _ spy _ ?” Izzet spat.

“Yeah. Whoever they are, they told Luke about the quest. He knew the coordinates when we met him.”

“Do you have any suspicions?” Izzet inquired.

“We know it’s  _ not  _ Selina,” Annabeth replied. “She swore on the River Styx not to join the Titans. I don’t think that a mass swearing of the most important oath would be a good idea, however. If word gets out that there’s a spy, then there’d be panic. Keep it to the Counselors only,” the daughter of Athena suggested.

“Very well. I suggest you inform Chiron of your discoveries as well,” Izzet replied. There was a howling in the distance. “I must go,” he said, human flesh bulging as he let himself go. His claw slashed the message, severing the connection. The last thing they heard was his roar.

“That went really well,” Tyson observed.

“Yeah. We should tell Chiron. I don’t think he knows who’s taken over as well,” Percy chuckled.

Annabeth grabbed another drachma. “Uhhh… the size didn’t change…” she said nervously.

*****

On Olympus, Hermes chuckled to himself as another drachma from his vast collection vanished, teleported to the duffle bag. No demigod was going to go without communication if he could help it! He stood from his chair made of superglued $20 bills, and went to his money pool. He had gotten the idea from that one mortal comic about the duck. It had been a great use of his cash. Speaking of his cash, Hermes endorsed a check for a million dollars, to be donated to the school one of his many lovers taught at.

*****

“Hermes is a very nice person,” Tyson observed.

“Or he really doesn't want us to fail,” Percy replied.

“Either way, I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Oh goddess, accept my offering!” Annabeth chanted again, tossing the coin. “Chiron!” she announced.

“Shouldn’t you have given a location?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know where he is besides Florida! Hopefully Iris will take the extra time to make the connection,” Annabeth responded. The three only had to wait an extra ten seconds before the connection was made. They could see the strobe light in the background, and could easily hear the obvious sounds of party music. The vibrations from the subwoofers were shaking the lifeboat.

“Chiron!” Annabeth shouted. That startled the centaur, who kicked with his rear hooves, before turning around.

“Annabeth! Where are you?!” he asked.

“In the Atlantic somewhere. We’re on the hunt for the Golden Fleece. We know the coordinates and the island. It’s on Polyphemus’ island in the Sea of Monsters!” she told him.

Chiron slapped his face. “Of course! But why aren’t you at camp? What’s going on? Did Zeus really send that cannibal to look after the campers? Has he tried to eat one of them?! Are the barriers failing because I’m not there to-” The teacher was beginning to hyperventilate, before grabbing an ice cube from off of the connection, and putting it into his mouth.

“Hey! Teacher man! You cool?!” A rowdy voice shouted from the background.

“Who’s that?!” Tyson shouted.

“I’m fine, please! This is from my campers!” Chiron shouted back.

“Aww shit, really?! Didn’t think any were still alive after we saw that thing around!”

Chiron went whiter than paint on a 747. “W-what?”

“Yeah, sorry dude. The New York Chapter checked it out. There was this huuuuuuge drakon prowling around!”

Chiron made the logic jump in five seconds. His face went from horrified, to shocked, to exasperated. “Dionysus did  _ not _ ,” he groaned.

“Yeah, Percy’s step dad is your replacement,” Annabeth responded, chuckling. “I do know that many of the campers see him as the sheltering type,” she added.

“Excuse me?” Chiron asked. Tyson filled him in on the bird attack. “Well… at least it’s not Tantalus…” he groaned. 

“So they’re still alive! Awesome!” the off-screen voice replied. “Hey dudes! The camp’s still good! The big fuckoff monster is on their side!” A massive cheer rang from the background, almost severing the connection. “Ok Prof! You tell your kids about whatever you have to. Hey! Cut the music! Important call here!” he roared. The party music and the subwoofers stopped.

“Thank the gods… Annabeth, you know you shouldn’t have let Percy leave camp! And what if you were to run into Luke?!”

“We did,” Percy snarled, clenching his fists. He told Chiron what he told his stepfather.

“So… he really is that far gone…” Chiron said, tears in his eyes. “I can only imagine the pain Hermes is going through right now… and he’s corrupted countless others…”

“Hermes asked us to deliver him a letter, and he didn’t even read it,” Percy replied.

“Was it just ‘I’m sorry?’ Chiron asked. “Gods tend to not write much in their letters-”

“I know it was at least a thousand words long,” Percy interrupted.

Chiron opened his mouth, and his jaw hung almost to the ground. “O-o-one  _ thousand _ !?”

“Yeah. We don’t really have much else to report,” Percy admitted.

The centaur composed himself. “Very well. I’ll try to keep watch at Miami for when you show up. Until then, I’ll remain here.” He swiped the mist, but his hand didn’t quite make it.

“Hey! Chiron! Big Joe’s trying to beat your chugging record!” The three looked at each other in shock.

“He’s welcome to try!” the centaur boasted. “We have to keep watch at Miami for my campers.”

“Gotcha! Hey, Stevie wants to try to beat your ass in Call of Duty. Think you can go easy on him?”

“Ha! In his dreams! I’ll paint his avatar across the entire damn map!” Chiron trotted off.

Annabeth mouthed ‘Chiron said he didn’t partake in the revelry of his kind!’

‘The horseman lied’ Tyson mouthed back.

Another centaur, one with an afro, walked up to the mist. “Hey! Chiron! You left the message on!” Chiron zipped back in horror.

“None of you heard anything,” he told them, actually cutting the connection that time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

It was another hour before they spotted land. It was a beach, lined with high-rise hotels. It could’ve been anywhere on the coast, really. The ocean became more crowded, fishing boats and tankers becoming hazards that the three had to avoid.

“Out of curiosity, what do the mortals see?” Tyson inquired.

“To them, we’re most likely a speed boat of some kind,” Annabeth guessed. They blew past a coast guard ship, which caused the ship to turn around. “Uhhh… we might have a problem,” the werewolf pointed out, motioning to the coast guard.

Percy looked at it. “Yeah, they’re definitely heading for us. Hopefully we can get closer so we can figure out where we are,” he mused.

“Wait a second… this is Virginia beach! We’ve traveled that far in one day?! That’s-”

“Five hundred and thirty nautical miles,” Percy said automatically. “Ok, how did I know that?” he asked them.

Annabeth put a hand to her chin, as Percy swerved to avoid a real speedboat. “Ok, Percy, give us our exact position,” she told him.

“36 degrees, 44 minutes north, and 76 degrees, 2 minutes west,” Percy answered, faster than any GPS. “Ok, that’s just freaky.”

“A Poseidon thing?” Tyson asked.

“That must be it! You have perfect bearings at sea! That makes looking for Polyphemus’ island so much easier!” Annabeth exclaimed.

Tyson pointed at the now flashing coast guard boat. “Uhhh… we should go hide somewhere,” he suggested.

“There’d be waaaay too many questions if they caught us,” Percy said.

“Just keep going into Chesapeake Bay,” Annabeth told him. “I know a place where we can hide.”

“What are you talking about?” Percy asked his girlfriend.

“Just trust me,” she replied. “And you might want to speed us up.” Percy nodded, and gave the thermos a small turn. This allowed even more wind to be released, which sped them even faster. Percy did aim it a bit low, thanks to his slightly tiring arms, so they spent about twenty seconds airborne. Percy didn’t slow them down until the bay narrowed, and they went into a river.

Percy could tell the second they went from saltwater to freshwater. His arms now positively ached, the automatic bearings disappeared, and he could feel the heat and humidity.

“Ok, you’d better know where we’re going, because I’m now lost,” he told her.

“I’ll tell you where to go,” Annabeth promised. She then pointed in a direction. “There. Just past that sandbar.” Percy nodded, and they veered into a swampy area, the tall marsh grass choking any visibility. Percy screwed the lid back onto the thermos, and let them drift in the stillwater. They gently came ashore at the foot of a cypress tree, towering over them at easily 50 feet. There were titanic vines draped around them, like green fingers. Insect noises were amplified. There was so much humidity that Percy was getting a minor buzz from his godly blood.

“Ok, cover the boat. We don’t want to attract attention. Someone might think we’re smugglers of something. Now then, just follow me,” she instructed.

“Follow you? Where to?” Tyson asked.

“I’ll show you when we get there,” she promised, leading them off in a direction. The two males followed, sinking into the mud. Percy would get random surges of power when he sank up to his ankles, and water pooled around his legs. A snake darted off into the grass after being startled by their movements. Tyson smacked about two dozen mosquitos that were trying to create an all-you-can-eat on his shoulder. Percy was sure he saw what looked like a miniature crushed building, but chalked it up to his imagination. A few mosquitos tried their luck on him, but turned to ooze when they tried to suck his blood.

“Lucky,” Tyson complained.

“You know, this explains why I never really got bug bites,” Percy said, watching the melted bug goo slide off of his arm. “They evidently all died the second they punctured my skin.”

They walked for a few more minutes, until Annabeth stopped them. “Ok, we’re here,” she announced.

“Uhhh, there are only brambles here,” Tyson pointed out. Annabeth then moved aside a woven circle of branches. “Or not,” Tyson added.

Percy realized he was looking at a survival shelter, expertly camouflaged against the marshy area. The walls were woven from plants, and it looked like that they would remain woven together until they rotted.

“It’s like a hobbit hole,” Percy said.

“A demigod hobbit hole,” Tyson added, picking up a bronze jalvin tip.

“Yeah, this place has whatever you could want for a campout. We have sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest…” Annabeth said, listing off the things as she pulled them from a hole in the ground, expertly hidden, and sealed off from the elements. “Score! The ice chest still has provisions!” Annabeth exclaimed, showing the two some very, very fresh ambrosia, despite the musty, no-one-has-been-here-since-ever smell.

“Did… did you make this?” Percy asked his girlfriend in awe.

“Yeah… when me, Thalia, and Luke were on the run, we’d make safehouses like this one. I think we made a dozen or so, running along the East Coast. I don’t think he remembers them… and if he did, he wouldn’t care about them anyways.” She opened one of Hermes’ duffle bags, and began to stuff the supplies she had found inside of it. Her body language showed that she very much did not want to continue that line of thinking. There was a heavy silence for a bit.

Tyson cleared his throat. “I will look for food,” he told the other two. “Maybe I’ll find a store on the edge of the forest. I will be back.” With that, he left, leaving the two alone. Annabeth pulled out her dagger, and began to clean it with a rag from the hut.

“So… I’m sorry that we ran into Luke,” Percy said, sitting by his girlfriend.

“It’s not your fault. Hermes wanted us to at least try one more time,” Annabeth said, staring at her dagger. They sat in silence for another fifteen seconds, listening to the music that the insects made.

“Luke let us go too easily,” Percy realized all of a sudden.

Annabeth nodded. “I thought the same as well. They were talking about us taking the bait… there’s no doubt he was talking about us, is there?”

“It’s pretty obvious. But what would he… oh. Oh, that’s bad,” Percy said.

“What is it?” Annabeth asked.

“I think he’s using us to get the fleece,” Percy said with utmost certainty.

“Why? What could he gain from it?”

“The fleece heals all, right? Land, a poisoned tree… a Titan puzzle…”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. “He wants to use it to heal Kronos,” she gasped.

“Exactly. If he had to do it the hard way, that could take years. Years that would give us time to prepare. And if he has it and we don’t, the camp has to be moved. Setup would take at least a month or two, and by then, Kronos would probably be up and kicking.”

“I still don’t like that he poisoned Thalia’s tree. You’d think that he’d at least spare one of his closest friends-, oh… right…” she sighed, burying her head in her hands.

“Do you think that she’d agree with him?” Percy asked.

Annabeth turned to Percy, her grey eyes dead set on him. “She was like you, in many ways.”

“Did a monster go ‘I’m gonna raise you as my daughter’?” Percy snarked, trying to alleviate the mood.

“Not in that way, Seaweed brain. You two would be a lot alike, if you ever met. Honestly, you’d either be the best of friends or strangling each other.”

“I’d go with best of friends, please and thank you,” Percy said. “I’ve got enough people who want to strangle me.”

Annabeth chuckled. “Indeed. Anyways, Thalia would get angry with Zeus a lot.”

“I understand that completely,” Percy said.

“Yeah, you would. However, if you were angry at your dad, would you turn on Olympus based on that anger? Even if you had to run away?”

Percy thought for a moment. “No.”

“Then she wouldn’t either. Luke was just spewing shit,” she growled. They listened to the sound of crickets for a while. Honestly, the more time he spent out here, the more relaxed he became. Just being around nature seemed… fun… for some reason.

“Hey… what was that about Luke hating you being around a Cyclops?” Percy asked.

“It’s the reason I’d probably hate Tyson if I wasn’t a werewolf,” Annabeth said. “W-well… on the night Grover was leading us to Half-Blood Hill-”

The halfblood hobbit hole door slammed open, Tyson crawling in with something under his arm.

“This is a bad sign,” he said, holding up a box of powdered donuts.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Annabeth pointed out. “Where the heck did you find those?”

“There’s a Monster Donut shop just over the hill,” Tyson explained. “I blink, and it’s suddenly there.”

Annabeth cursed. “Come on, we have to check this out,” she sighed. The three grabbed their stuff, and slunk over the hill, where they took shelter behind a tree. Sure enough, there was, in fact, a donut shop in the middle of the woods. It looked completely new, with bright windows, a small parking area, and a tiny road leading off to somewhere, probably back to the city. There was one random employee reading a magazine behind the cash register. Above the door, there were huge black letters that read ‘MONSTER DONUT’, with a cartoon ogre taking a bite out of the O in the word ‘MONSTER’. The entire place smelled like donuts- specifically chocolate ones.

“Ok, anyone know why this is here, or why it’s a bad thing besides ‘random chain shop opens up in the middle of bumfuck nowhere?” Percy asked.

“Keep your voice down!” Annabeth hissed.

“Why are we whispering? Nothing bad happened to Tyson!” Percy whispered.

“He’s a monster, Percy,” Ananbeth explained.

“So are you, and I’m half-monster,” Percy added. “And you haven’t answered why it’s so bad.”

“It’s likely a nest,” she replied. Tyson nodded, eating several powdered donuts.

“A nest? For what?”

“You know how some stores pop up super fast? Suddenly there’s a new one where there wasn’t anything seemingly the day before? It’s because those chains are linked to the life force of a monster. In the 1950s, a couple of Hermes kids figured out how to do it.”

“That explains McDonalds,” Percy deadpanned.

“Well, it wasn’t originally connected, but yes. They bred-” She suddenly froze. “No. Sudden. Moves,” she whispered, like her life depended on it. Percy decided that it probably didn’t, but her tone showed concern. “Turn around. Slowly.”

_ “Om nom nom nom! Dis iz gud! Iz very gud!” _

Percy went from scared to happy. “Annabeth… it’s Noodles!” he whispered.

“What!?” she whispered.

Percy stood up. “HEY! NOODLES!”

“Percy are you crazy! There are multiple hydras-”

_ “FRIENDZ!” _ Noodles shouted, bounding towards them, all of his head smiling excitedly. The original hydra stopped in front of them.  _ “Who are you?” _ he asked, using a front claw to point to Tyson.

“Noodles, this is Tyson,” Percy explained. “He’s my half-brother.”

_ “Cyclops! Kewl!” _ the monster exclaimed, sniffing him. Then it turned to Ananbeth.  _ “You smell… like the hooded people…” _ he said.

Annabeth sighed. “Yeah. About two weeks after we met, I got bit by a werewolf,” she admitted.

Noodles bumped her chest, like a puppy trying to make its sad master feel better. Ananbeth began to pet the monster’s head, causing Noodles to purr. “So, Noodles… are you connected to this chain?”

The hydra shook three of his heads.  _ “No. I did buy stock in it! Stonks!” _ he said happily.

“No, but he’s invested in it monetarily,” Percy answered.

“That’s a big problem. It means that whatever’s connected might still be- the cashier,” Annabeth realized. Percy turned, and noticed the cashier was staring at him… and she no longer looked human. Her face became pug-like, eyes bulging as her arms shriveled. Bat-like wings spouted from her, and her hands became claws. And then, more evil bat ladies appeared.

“Keres!” Annabeth roared in horror, as the swarm attacked.

“The what-now!?” Percy shouted.

“Battlefield spirits of famine and death! Only a god can save you from the poison on their claws! Don’t let them get to you!” Noodles immediately shielded Tyson, roaring as the bat hags tried unsuccessfully to get through. Three went for Annabeth, but their claws passed right through her.

“Thank you, Lycanthropy,” she sighed, rolling back. Percy, however, instinctively slashed Kokoras through a group, ending their lives.

“Percy! You fool, you just opened up gods knows how many Monster Donuts in who-knows-where!” Annabeth shouted.

_ “Not important now!” _ Noodles responded, all but one head biting several of them apart.  _ “Is this insider trading?” _ he asked, stomping another couple into dust.

Percy froze. “What?” he asked the hydra.

_ “Well, when I make the moneys from stonks, Monster Donut is one of them. If more open, stonks go higher. I feel dirty.” _

“Your Wall Street ethics are admirable but now’s not the-” Percy began, before one of the Keres got through his defense, and slashed him on the shoulder. It flew away, cackling madly.

“PERCY!” Tyson shouted.

“You’re poisoned! Unless we have a god then the poison… will…” Annabeth trailed off.

“Annabeth?” Percy asked, before everything, and he meant everything, froze. He could hear his heartbeat. It was roaring in his ears.

_ Lub-dub. _

Percy’s eyes widened, blood vessels almost bursting.

_ Lub-dub. _

Riptide and Kokoras’ handles nearly broke from the strain of his new strength. Thus, he let them fall to the ground. 

_ Lub-dub.  _

Percy could smell everyone. The bat-creatures… Annabeth… Tyson… Noodles… and another demigod?

_ Lub-dub. _

The Keres turned, expecting to see Percy on the ground. Instead, Percy glared back.

_ Lub-Dub. _

His skin seemed to inflate, like… something… was trying to escape.

_ Lub-Dub. _

Time resumed, and Percy  _ roared _ . This poison was the most invigorating he had ever felt in his life. The monster tried to fly away. Percy didn’t let it. He jumped ten feet into the air, and ripped its head off with his bare hands. He crushed the monster under his shoes, and sprinted after the swarm going after Noodles. His shoes kicked up dirt, and by the time the dirt had hit the ground, Percy had bitten one of them in half, and smashed two together with enough force that the shockwave blew his hair back. He grabbed the former cashier by the hair, and slammed her three feet into the ground. Another one went in for the attack, but Percy caught it by the feathers.

“How about no?” he asked, before grabbing both legs, and pulling it apart down the middle. “Hey, Annabeth! I’m splitting her in half!” he cackled, using each half like a spear, impaling several birds. One soared through the building. By now, the entire flock was focused on him, and only him. “COME GET SOME!” Percy howled into the air, rushing forward. He grabbed one, and broke its spine over his knee. Another got its heart ripped out. Still another got its neck broken, and its corpse used as a flail. Finally, after what felt like half an hour, Percy was alone, covered head to toe in monster dust. Noodles was staring at him in awe. Ananbeth was staring at him in shock. Tyson’s jaw was on the ground in the way a fan’s would after Chriss Pratt signed an autograph.

“There are no words in any language that could accurately describe how much I want you to bend me over and fuck me until I’m swollen with your children.”

...And, apparently, Clarisse was horny.


End file.
